


Флэш Шрёдингера

by hitama



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 46,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Он вернулся! Шуточные драбблы по 3 и 4 сезонам, реакция на просмотр без претензий на глубину. Спойлеры к сериям в порядке нумерации.





	1. 3.01.Point of no return

\- Ты был прав! Я думал, что изменил будущее, но мир, который я создал - это иллюзия, мираж, кошмар!  
Эобард оторвался от чтения первого выпуска комикса "Вспышка" (в своем времени он так и не смог найти оригинал) и посмотрел на Барри.  
Мало того, что сегодня Флэш явился на несколько часов раньше обыкновенного, его враг выглядел как ошпаренный кипятком кот. Эобард со вздохом отложил комикс и внимательно посмотрел на Аллена.  
\- С каждым днем моя жизнь становится все больше похожа на страшный сон, - простонал Флэш и для убедительности помахал перед носом Эобарда бумажным пакетом.  
Обратный Флэш поймал знакомый аромат бургеров с говядиной, посмотрел на темный потолок над головой.  
\- Дай угадаю, родители намекнули, что тебе пора съехать.  
\- Намекнули? Да они прямо сказали... стой, как ты догадался? - Барри перестал бегать по заброшенному зданию и остановился перед клеткой.  
\- Не забывай, Флэш, я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты знаешь себя... - Эобард ухмыльнулся и пробормотал вполголоса: - Угадай, как я стал суперзлодеем.  
\- Что-что?  
\- Ничего. - Эобард кашлянул. - Я предупреждал, что этим все закончится. Я говорил, к чему приведет твоя безответственная попытка изменить время.  
\- Бла-бла, - буркнул Барри. - Ты прав, черт с тобой. Мне остается только одно.  
Эобард подался вперед, улыбнулся хищно.  
\- Тебе стоит только попросить, - он сжал прутья отделяющей его от врага решетки, прикрыл веки, смакуя мгновенья своего триумфа. - Скажи, Барри. Что я должен сделать.  
Барри неразборчиво пробормотал, избегая его взгляда.  
\- Громче, Флэш. Я хочу это услышать.  
Барри поднял голову. Выражение его лица напомнило Эобарду лица приговоренных к расстрелу.  
\- Можно я немного поживу у тебя.  
\- С удо... Чего?...  
Эобард посмотрел на Барри.  
Барри посмотрел на Обратного Флэша.  
\- Это не навсегда, - решительно объявил Флэш. - Только пока я не найду квартиру. Или пока мне не повысят зарплату, чтобы я смог снять жилье в нормальном районе. Или пока мы с Айрис не поженимся. Или...  
\- СТОП! - заорал Тоун и для убедительности треснул кулаком по решетке.  
Барри замолчал.  
Эобард зажмурился, досчитал до десяти, открыл глаза и вернулся к реальности.  
Реальность в виде Барри Аллена уставилась на него глазами брошенного щенка.  
\- Скажи-ка мне, Флэш, - протянул Эобард, - в последнее время тебя по голове не били?  
Барри моргнул и пожал плечами.  
\- Не больше обычного.  
\- По-ня-тно... Так какого зума... Ты, что, забыл кто я? У тебя память отшибло и мозги в кашу превратились?  
\- Я...  
\- Не отвечай. Не больше обычного, знаю.  
Эобард втянул воздух носом, мысленно воскресил свою первую встречу с Алым Спидстером (первую в качестве суперзлодея; тот случай с попыткой познакомиться и взять автограф он старался не вспоминать) и произнес:  
\- Я твой враг! Смертельный! На веки вечные! (именно так он представился в ту встречу, одолжив фразу из "Флэш против Обратного Флэша"... Хотя, можно ли считать плагиатом использование диалога из фильма, в котором он является одним из основных персонажей? А-а, причуды авторского права). Как только ты меня выпустишь...  
\- Не выпущу.  
Эобард поперхнулся заготовленной цитатой.  
\- Я же не идиот, - Барри солнечно улыбнулся.  
Эобард сглотнул, испытав что-то вроде предчувствия паники.  
\- Ты не можешь так со мной поступить, - прошептал он. - Ты же герой.  
\- Уже нет, - отмахнулся Барри. - В городе объявился другой Флэш, так что я могу расслабиться и пройти новое ГТА на нормальной скорости.  
Красная вспышка - через секунду Барри возник на прежнем месте с большой коробкой в руках.  
\- Я телек сюда поставлю, окей?  
Бум!  
Эобард с размаху врезался лбом в решетку.  
\- Я тебя убью. - Он скрипнул зубами. - А потом я убью всех, кто тебе дорог. Медленно. Я заставлю тебя смотреть, как они умирают...  
Барри отступил на шаг, полюбовался выбранным для телевизора местом.  
\- Ты уверен, что не перепутал последовательность? - Вжик! - Телевизор переместился вправо.  
\- Заткнись! - прорычал Обратный Флэш. - И не перебивай. Я заставлю тебя страдать. Я превращу твою жизнь в ад.  
\- Хмм, - Барри потер подбородок. - Будет затруднительно, если я буду уже мертв. Тебе экран хорошо видно? Черт, проголодался же я.  
Барри выхватил из пакета бургер и впился в него зубами.  
\- Будешь второй или мне оба съесть?  
Эобард отвернулся.  
\- М-мм... - Барри облизал пальцы. - Тройной спешал, обожаю.  
Эобард скосил взгляд.  
\- Острые говяжьи котлетки с флэш-соусом. Представляешь, они назвали соус в честь нового Флэша, - Барри сунул руку в пакет. - И он желтый. Желтый флэш-соус, серьезно.  
\- Отдай, - процедил Тоун.  
\- Что надо сказать?  
\- Немедленно.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - выдавил Тоун, не прекращая жевать.  
\- А я тебя. - Барри заглянул в похудевший пакет. - Картошку фри будешь?


	2. 3.02.Кинцуги

— Я должен все исправить!

Барри бежал. Лица малышки Сары, Циско и Айрис преследовали его подобно призракам времени. Он может все исправить.

Окружающий мир исчез, время свернулось в тоннель из вероятностей. Оставалось только отыскать моменты, которые его легкомыслие изменило, и вернуть все как прежде. Как правильно.

Барри прибавил скорость, всем телом ощущая биение спидфорса. Почти здесь… почти…

— Попался!

Желтая молния врезалась в него как грузовая фура в Мазерати. Картинки из прошлого и будущего разлетелись игральными картами, и Барри упал, перевернувшись трижды и пропахав землю носом.

— Как я и говорил, мы встретимся снова, рано или… — Обратный Флэш покрутил головой, — где-нибудь.  
Барри потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от звона в ушах.  
— Ты! — Флэш попытался вскочить, но снова плюхнулся на пятую точку.  
Эобард Тоун стянул капюшон назад и ухмыльнулся.  
— Я, — он протянул руку.  
Барри посмотрел на руку и встал самостоятельно.  
— Чего тебе надо?  
— Грубо, Барри, грубо. И так не по-геройски. Хотя, после похищения, незаконного удержания, и сговора с целью убийства, уже не знаю, можно ли тебя считать героем. Антигерой? Гм, в комиксах для взрослых это может пройти. Но меня лично не греет мысль стать Обратным Дэдпулом.  
Барри сжал кулаки.  
— Ты следил за мной? Все это время ты был в Централ-Сити?  
— Ты преувеличиваешь свое значение в моей личной жизни. Которая у меня есть, между прочим. Я смотался в Нью-Йорк, навестил друга. На обратном пути заглянул в 2016 и… сюрприз! Ты снова наступаешь на старые грабли, — Обратный Флэш покачал головой. — Флэшпойнт тебя ничему не научил, да?  
Барри отвернулся.  
— Тебе этого не понять. Я должен…  
— Можешь сразу назвать имена тех, кого мне придется убить потом, чтобы спасти мир от последствий твоей глупости.  
Барри сглотнул и опустил голову.  
— Что я наделал.  
— Пока ничего. Спасибо мне, — Эобард ухмыльнулся. — Как насчет чашки кофе?  
Прежде, чем Барри успел сформулировать ответ, Обратный Флэш схватил его за руку.

Когда мир вокруг снова стал четким, Барри увидел, что они стоят перед высоким зданием с квадратными колоннами. Он выдернул ладонь из руки Эобарда и огляделся.  
— Где мы?  
— Там, где можно выпить кофе, — Эобард шагнул к прозрачным дверям.  
— Стой! Мы не можем войти в таком виде, мы будем привлекать…  
Двери раскрылись навстречу, из здания вышли пара девушек в странных нарядах.  
Барри уставился, почувствовав, что краснеет.  
На брюнетке перед ним не было ничего, кроме нижнего белья. Или купальника? Барри никогда не видел купальников, сшитых их клочков американского флага… очень маленьких клочков. Барри сомневался, что это было купальником. Если только местные девушки не имеют привычку ходить на пляж в сапогах до колен. И в короне. Да, это было похоже на корону.  
— Упс, — сказала девушка, которая забыла одеться, выходя из дома. — Светка, смотри, кто у нас тут.  
Барри не без труда перевел взгляд на вторую девушку…  
— Супергерл! — он немедленно узнал ее, несмотря на то, что с их последней встречи дочь Криптона стала выше. И шире.  
Супергерл улыбнулась, продемонстрировав брекеты на верхних зубах.  
— Офигенские костюмы. Мальчики, вы из Питера?  
В поисках ответа Барри повернулся к Эобарду.  
— Мы в единственном на Земле месте, где ты не будешь выделяться из толпы, — Обратный Флэш ухмыльнулся и показал на баннер над входом:

ComicCon Russia 2016

— Кто все эти люди и почему они так странно одеты?  
Костюм девушки на входе не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, что ожидало их внутри.  
— М-мм, — Эобард вытащил розовый кошелек с кошачьей мордочкой и надписью Hello, Kitty! — На кофе должно хватить. Пошли.

— Косплееры, — Обратный Флэш с чашкой в руке шлепнулся на противоположный стул. — Фанаты комиксов или компьютерных игр, которые переодеваются в костюмы персонажей и собираются вместе потому, что у них нет реальной жизни.  
Барри поднял бровь.  
— И я совершенно ничего об этом не знаю, просто мимо пробегал, — быстро сказал Эобард.  
— Хм.

Циско упоминал о конвентах тоном, которым обычно говорят о посещении порносайтов. Мысленно Барри поблагодарил богов скорости, что его друг не стал черпать вдохновение при создании костюма из своего фанатского опыта.  
Воспоминание о Циско немедленно вызвала цепочку неприятных ассоциаций: Флэшпойнт, Данте, малышка Сара.

— Нет.  
Барри вздрогнул.  
— Ты не можешь снова менять прошлое, чтобы изменить то, что тебе не нравится в настоящем, — Эобард поднес чашку ко рту, пригубил.  
— Потому, что ты так сказал? — Барри с вызовом посмотрел на своего врага.  
Эобард вздохнул и поставил чашку на стол между ними.  
— Что это?  
— Это какой-то вопрос с подвохом? — Барри скрестил на груди руки. — Чашка. Кстати, единственная. Не знаю насчет будущего, но в нашем времени, когда ты приглашаешь кого-то на чашку кофе, подразумевается, что будет как минимум две чашки.  
— Всегда считал, что в вашем времени «чашка кофе» была эвфемизмом секса, но, возможно, всему виной мое классическое образование. Но ты ошибаешься. Это не чашка.  
— Выглядит как чашка.  
— Это выглядит как чашка, но на самом деле это временной континуум.  
Барри вздохнул и потер переносицу.  
— Об что спорим, твои студенты тебя ненавидят.  
— Только идиоты, но такие у меня не задерживаются дальше первого семестра. — Эобард поднял чашку. — Эта чашка — время, и всякий раз, когда ты меняешь что-либо в прошлом… — рука спидстера начала вибрировать.  
— Ты уверен, что так следует делать на глазах окружающих?  
-…происходит вот это.  
Рука остановилась, с ладони Обратного Флэша на стол посыпались осколки.  
— Гм, надеюсь, у тебя есть деньги, чтобы заплатить за разбитую посуду, — сказал Флэш. — Потому что я не захватил.  
— Думаешь, ты сможешь починить чашку? Сделать так, как было прежде?  
Барри посмотрел на горку фарфоровых осколков. Некоторые были не больше булавочной головки.  
— Нет.  
Усталость навалилась на него. Чертов Уэллс… Тоун… как бы его не звали, был прав. Его жизнь была похожа на плохо склеенную фарфоровую чашку. Ему захотелось встать и уйти.  
— А я могу.  
Барри поднял голову.  
— Та-да! — Эобард бросил на стол пластиковый пакет размером с тетрадку.  
— Что это? — Барри взял пакет в руки. Под пестрыми иероглифами мелким шрифтом тянулся английский перевод:

КИНЦУГИ — Золотой Шов Искусства, Клей Твой Жизнь!

— Купил на АлиЭкспресс за 1.99 $, — Эобард выхватил пакет из рук Барри и разорвал упаковку. Внутри обнаружились два исписанных иероглифами тюбика, фиолетовая кисточка и листок с инструкцией на четырех языках. Он скрутил колпачок с тюбика с надписью

ЗОЛОТОГО ПОРОШОК-ПЕСОК

— Продавец поклялся жизнью, что это настоящее золото, — Эобард сунул в тюбик кисточку. — Думаю, ему можно верить.  
— Э-э, м-мм…  
— Все началось в древней Японии, еще до изобретения Сони Плейстейшен и Супережика, — взмахи кисточки слились в вихрь движений; против воли, Барри почувствовал, что не в силах отвести взгляд. — Император разбил любимую чашку. Мое мнение? На трагедию века не тянет. Брось осколки в репликатор, задай параметры сканирования и через 15 минут у тебя в руках точно такая же. Но мы говорим о поистине древней Японии — дикие времена, когда 3D печать стоила так дорого, что даже император не мог себе поставить домой нормальный принтер. Без понятия, почему он не заказал новую чашку он-лайн. Возможно, не хотел оставлять след в истории покупок или боялся светить свою императорскую кредитку. Короче, он отдал чашку на ремонт.  
Эобард вздохнул и свинтил колпачок со второго тюбика.  
— Результат ему не понравился.  
Эобард помахал перед носом Барри инструкцией.  
— Не подержишь вертикально?  
Вихрь движений возобновился.  
— Император почти решил забить на все и для облегчения стресса приказал казнить всех клейщиков чашек в стране. Но тут вышел какой-то древний суперклейщик и сказал, что все исправит. И в результате…

Движения остановились, Эобард раскрыл ладони, и Барри не удержался от восхищенного «ах».

То, что всего несколько минут назад было обыкновенной чашкой, превратилось в чудо, которое легко можно было представить в музее.

Золотая паутина на поверхности сплеталась в изысканный узор, словно предназначенный для бесконечного созерцания.  
Барри протянул руку, его пальцы коснулись фарфора.

— И японский мастер сказал императору: «Невозможно сделать то, что было сломано, прежним, но можно создать из осколков то, что будет лучше». Так на свет родилось искусство золотого шва — кинцуги.  
— Поразительно, — сказал Барри и попытался взять чашку, чтобы рассмотреть ее поближе.  
— Как и сама жизнь, — сказал Эобард и накрыл рукой пальцы Барри.

— Тоун?  
— Зови меня Эо, как раньше, — Эобард мягко улыбнулся и подался вперед.  
Барри подался назад, стул скрипнул под его весом.  
— Э. — Барри посмотрел на руку Обратного Флэша на своей руке, на улыбающегося человека напротив, на руку, на человека, на руку… — Это, что, тоже последствия Флэшпойнта? — прошептал Барри.  
— Последствия? — улыбка Тоуна чуть погасла, брови сошлись домиком. — Так ты называешь наш брак?  
— Ба-ба-рак? — голос Барри сорвался на придушенный писк. — Мы женаты? Не может быть!  
— Уже год, — серьезно сказал Эобард. — Ты же не мог забыть?!

**  
И в ту секунду Барри принял твердое решение больше никогда не пытаться изменить прошлое. Даже ради спасения китов и мира во всем мире.**

  
— Мне надо… подумать, — Барри не без труда вырвал руку из цепких пальцев (бывшего?) врага. — Какое-то время.

Пару столетий, не меньше, — читалось на его лице.

— Конечно, Барри, — Эобард сладко улыбнулся. — Я подожду.  
Барри Аллен неопределенно махнул рукой и исчез в россыпи красных и желтых искр.

Эобард поставил чашку на стол, ухмыльнулся, и принялся ждать следующего гостя.  
Его ожидание не затянулось.

Джей Гаррик ворвался ворохом алых молний, вызвав среди собравшихся легкий ажиотаж. Несколько человек достали смартфоны. Его взгляд упал на Эобарда.  
— Где Барри? — Гаррик нахмурился.  
Эобард фыркнул.  
— Судя по взятой на старте скорости — в Антарктиде.  
Гаррик скрестил на груди руки.  
— Что ты ему сказал?  
— Объяснил опасность изменения времени. С примерами.  
— Я тебе не верю.  
Тоун закатил глаза.  
— Дай угадаю, ты собирался затащить его в то отстойное кафе для дальнобойщиков из 50х, расколотить пару чашек, и надеяться, что на него это произведет неизгладимое впечатление? Меня, как я помню, это не остановило.  
— Барри герой.  
— В отличие от меня, ты хотел сказать? На момент нашей памятной встречи я все еще пытался быть героем, как ты помнишь. И я забил на твой урок примерно через неделю.  
Гарри поджал губы.  
— Ты не пытался быть героем, Тоун. Ты пытался быть Барри Алленом.  
— Это не одно и то же? Впрочем, не важно. Дело сделано. Можешь не сомневаться, Барри теперь двадцать раз подумает, прежде чем играть со временем.  
Взгляд Эобарда скользнул за спину Гаррика, его глаза расширились.  
— Я хочу знать, что именно ты ему сказал, — Гаррик усилием воли заставил себя не оглядываться — это мог быть один из трюков суперзлодея.  
— Я бы с удовольствием поболтал, но моему новому другу с подводной лодкой срочно нужна помощь, — Тоун вскочил. — Лови!  
Гаррик автоматически поймал чашку и…розовый кошелек?  
— Сбежал. — Гаррик поставил на стол чашку, повертел кошелек в руках.

— Это он!

Гаррик крутанулся и очутился лицом к лицу с разъяренной Супергерл, которая указывала на него человеку в форме.

— Я же говорила, — Супергерл ткнула пальцем в Hello, Kitty в руках Гаррика, — кошелек моей подруги украл Флэш!


	3. 3.03.Медовый Флэш

\- Горько! - гости дружно подняли бокалы.  
Барри улыбнулся и взял Айрис за руку.

Вжик!

Поцелуй на верхушке Эйфелевой башни это так романтич...

Вжик!

Айрис, а ты знала, что настоящее джелато готовят только в одном единственном кафе в Италии?  
Вкус крема из маракуйи еще тает на твоих губах...

Вжик!

Мы в Китае, Айрис. Что, ты хотела увидеть Токио? Одну...

Вжик!

Вжик!

Вжик!

\- ...и за здоровье молодых!  
Гости опустошили бокалы, Айрис устало улыбнулась и покачнулась, заботливо подхваченная рукой мужа.

В спальне она с облегчением сбросила лабутены цвета слоновой кости. Фату и букет они потеряли в районе Ниагарского водопада.  
\- Барри, помоги расстегнуть.  
Его руки потянули молнию вниз одновременно с его губами, нашедшими ее губы.  
\- М-мм, - Айрис прикрыла глаза, отдаваясь во власть чуть вибрирующих на ее теле ладоней.  
\- Айрис?  
\- Я знаю, в начале мы решили, что способности Флэша должны присутствовать во всех аспектах наших отношений, - она счастливо вздохнула и повернулась. - Но давай хотя бы ЭТО сделаем медленно.


	4. 3.04.Атака Клонов

Циско с грохотом поставил чашку на стол.  
— Нам нужен новый Харрисон Уэллс!  
— А старый чем вам не угодил? — проворчал Харри, не отрывая взгляда от монитора.  
— Всем! То есть, мы к тебе привыкли и все такое, но теперь вы с Джесси возвращаетесь на Землю-2, и мы остаемся без Уэллса.  
— Команда Флэша без Уэллса не будет полной, — сказала Кейтлин, меланхолично накручивая локон на палец.  
— Так и есть. — Циско кивнул. — Команде нужен кто-то, который может держать всех в напряжении, поддерживать оптимизм, поощрять нестандартное мышление и, при необходимости, опустить морально одним взглядом. Кстати, Кейт, мне нравится твоя новая прическа.  
— Я просто немного подстригла волосы, — Кейтлин закусила нижнюю губу.  
— Заведите кота, — буркнул Харри.  
— И он должен разбираться в квантовой физике. Чур, обойдемся без шуток про Шредингера.  
— Не я это сказал, — Харри закрыл программу и развернулся вместе со стулом. — Если вам так нужен кот в мешке — предлагаю закинуть удочку.  
— Удочку? — глаза Циско загорелись. — А, понимаю! Забросить приманку через портал в мультивселенную и достать Уэллса как кота из-под дивана. Гениально!  
— В моем мире на удочку ловят карасей, а не кошек.  
— А в качестве приманки нужно что-нибудь яркое и красное. Например, Барри.  
— Вообще-то я собирался составить тест на 200 вопросов по физике, но так тоже сойдет.  
— Когда начинаем? — Циско схватил вайб-очки.  
— Я позвоню Барри, — сказала Кейтлин.

6 часов спустя.  
— Мда, — Циско сорвал очки и устало потер глаза. — Не думал, что скажу такое, но настоящий Уэллс, кажется, был единственным нормальным Уэллсом из всех возможных.  
— Я настоящий Уэллс, — напомнил Харри. — Ваш был самозванцем.  
— Меня до сих пор знобит от живодера с Земли-35, — Кейтлин передернула плечами. — Ничего ужаснее быть не может… Барри?  
— М-мм.  
— Барри еще под впечатлением от Уэллса-24, — сказал Циско. — И его кожаных штанов. Тот парень в комнате с ним…  
— Совсем на меня не похож, — выпалил Барри и покраснел.  
— А мужик в шляпе… — предложил Циско.  
— Не подходит, — оборвал Харри.  
— Почему? — удивился Барри.  
— Мне он показался симпатичным и заслуживающим доверия, — сказала Кейтлин.  
— Именно! — Харри поднял палец вверх. — Напоминаю, что последний человек, который показался мисс Сноу симпатичным и заслуживающим доверия, оказался серийным убийцей.  
— Предлагаю голосовать, — сказал Циско. — Кто за то, чтобы пригласить в команду Харрисона Уэллса с Земли-19?  
Все кроме Харри подняли руки.  
— Прости, Харри, у нас демократия. — Циско снова взял очки. — Остается решить, как мы будем называть нового Уэллса. Чтобы избежать ассоциации с Тем, Кого Мы Больше Никогда Не Будем Называть Уэллсом, мы не можем звать его Харрисон. И во вселенной одного Харри будет с избытком.  
— Спасибо тебе, Циско.  
— Ха.эр… — пробормотал Барри.  
— Хэ.рэ… — предложил Циско.  
— Хе.рр… — закончила Кейтлин.  
— Только не это, — Харри закрыл глаза ладонью.  
— А мне нравится хер, — сказала Кейтлин.  
— Рад за вас, мисс Сноу, но этот фанфик уже менял рейтинг и жанр. Если продолжите в том же духе, то его придется сделать R или ставить *** каждый раз, когда вы будете обращаться к нему по имени.  
— Значит, всё решили, — Циско надел очки.

…И приключения Барри и его друзей продолжились как прежде: с крутыми спецэффектами, сиропной дозой мелодрамы, злодеями-однодневками и с новым хером… в смысле, с новым Харрисоном Уэллсом.

Что могло пойти не так?

* * *

***Уэллс: Где у вас можно купить корм для ящерицы?  
Циско: Какой?  
***Уэллс: Крупной. Рост 183 см, килограмм 80 весом…  
Команда Флэша: ЧТО???  
***Уэллс: Шутка! Саечка за испуг, земляне! Видели бы вы свои лица. Короче, где можно быстро пожрать. Я зверски голоден. Полгорода б съел. Шутка.  
Команда Флэша: Ха-ха. 


	5. 3.05.Жанры и Предупреждения

— Новый Уэллс не показался тебе странным? — Циско огляделся и решительно направился к сумке. — Типа, странным даже по меркам Харрисонов Уэллсов?  
Барри пожал плечами.  
— Он спросил про мои отношения с Джулианом, и хмыкнул, когда я сказал, что у нас с ним нет отношений, не считая взаимной ненависти. Эй, что ты делаешь?  
— Роюсь в его сумке. О, классная подставка под ноутбук, видел такую в твиттере у Стивена Кинга.  
— Технически это нарушение закона, а я коп. Технически. Это, что, паркер?  
Их глаза встретились.  
— Кто в наше время пользуется перьевой ручкой? — шепотом спросил Циско.  
— Богатые хипстеры, — Барри тоже понизил голос. — Видел такую у Джулиана.  
— Подозрительно, — Циско повертел паркер в руке, попытался снять колпачок…  
__  
«Знаешь, тебе не обязательно делать это каждое утро, — сказал Циско. — Где ты взял этот фартук?»  
«Тебе нравится? Одолжил у Айрис».  
«Короткий слишком, — Циско отвернулся. — И я сам могу поджарить себе яичницу».  
Когда Барри спросил разрешения пожить у него, Циско и представить не мог, что один друг в квартире может за пару дней достать больше, чем семья из шести человек включая бабушку за первые 20 лет его жизни с родителями.  
Барри отвернулся, чтобы снять чайник с огня и Циско зажмурился.  
Розовый фартук не так чтобы сильно раздражал Циско. Настоящая проблема была в том, что под ним ничего не было. В смысле, ничего, кроме подтянутого голого тела спидстера.  
Циско заметил, что уже пять минут бездумно тычет вилкой в бекон, только когда Барри дважды повторил его имя.  
«Что?»  
«Я спросил, ты хочешь гренки по-французски?»  
Циско отшвырнул вилку.  
«Нет. Я не хочу гренки по-французски. А если бы хотел, поджарил бы их себе сам. Как настоящий мужик. Сам бы поджарил и сам бы съел».  
Барри часто заморгал, словно пытаясь сдержать готовые хлынуть слезы.  
Циско вздохнул и опустил голову.  
В семье Рамонов дети садились за стол в белых рубашках, по воскресеньям были даже галстуки. Первое, что он сделал, начав жить самостоятельно — выбросил костюм и набил шкаф футболками с прикольными надписями. Кто знает, какие традиции царили в семье Уэстов и как самостоятельность подействовала на Барри?  
«Я хотел сделать тебе приятное за то, что разрешил пожить у тебя», — Барри шмыгнул носом.  
«Тебе не обязательно готовить мне завтрак, - Циско неловко рассмеялся. — Ты же не собираешься тут навечно поселиться».  
Барри уставился в пол.  
«Только пока вы с Айрис квартиру не найдете, так?»  
Барри промолчал.  
«Так?»  
«Насчет нас с Айрис, — Барри поднял голову и посмотрел на него. — Мы решили остаться друзьями. И вообще, — Барри улыбнулся в 32 зуба. — Я гей!»  
Циско, который как раз подносил чашку ко рту, закашлялся, расплескав кофе по столу.  
«Циско, ты в порядке?»  
«С каких пор?»  
Барри поднял глаза к потолку, пошевелил губами.  
«С прошлого четверга!»  
«Ха?»  
Барри наклонился, их лица на расстоянии поцелуя.  
«Чувак, ты чего?»  
Барри пожевал нижнюю губу, зеленые глаза скользнули в сторону.  
«Циско, разве тебе не кажется совершенно логичной ситуация, когда нормальный мужчина, дожив до 28 лет без единой гомосексуальной мысли и пройдя через отношения с несколькими женщинами, внезапно просыпается утром, и понимает, что он хочет носить розовые фартуки и готовить завтрак для любимого мужчины?»  
«Звучит как бред, в который могут поверить только 10летние девочки и авторы новых комиксов. Хотя, — Циско окинул взглядом Барри, — у меня секса полгода не было. Плевать на смысл, давай сделаем это!»

— ЧТО ЭТО ЗА @&@%% ХРЕНЬ!!!.. — Циско выронил ручку. От удара об пол запись остановилась, голос Харрисона Уэллса замолчал.  
— Осторожнее! — возникший в дверях Уэллс бросился подбирать. — Это же не фикбук, уронишь — данные, считай, пропали.  
— Что все это значит? — спросил Барри голосом Флэша.  
— Это для рассказа, — Уэллс схватил ручку. — Или повести. Я еще не решил, стоит ли связываться с новым онгоингом, пока у меня два других зависли.  
— Ты… — брови Барри сошлись на переносице.  
— Извращенец, — закончил за него Циско.  
— Я писатель! — Уэллс прижал ручку к груди как котенка.  
— Писатель-извращенец, — Циско нахмурился. — Так и знал, с тобой что-то не так.  
— С кем что-то не так? — раздался новый голос.  
— Мисс Сноу! — Уэллс схватился за сердце. — Нельзя так к людям подкрадываться. У меня внутри все аж похолодело.  
— Кейтлин, где ты пропадала? — спросил Барри.  
— Маму навещала, — Кейтлин щелчком стряхнула с рукава лед. — На Аляске. Что здесь происходит?  
— Мы поймали извращенца, — Циско указал на Уэллса.  
— Писателя, — поправил Уэллс.  
— Ты сказал нам, что ты ученый, — напомнила Кейтлин. — Мы тебе поверили!  
— Сказал. И что? А если бы я представился как король эльфов — вы бы мне тоже поверили? Это интернет, детка.  
На лице Барри отразилась борьба.  
— Судя по этому отрывку, ты… — Барри покраснел.  
— Я?  
— Ну, — Барри покраснел сильнее. — Гей? — закончил он шепотом.  
— Избави Боже! — Уэллс сделал шаг назад и дважды перекрестился. — Я убежденный лесбиян! Мисс Сноу, что вы делаете сегодня вечером?  
— Гетеросексуал, который пишет гей порно, — протянул Циско. — Ага.  
— Все знают, что слэш получает больше лайков. Я решил попробовать себя в новом жанре.  
— Не понимаю, — сказала Кейтлин. — Как можно писать то, о чем не знаешь?  
— Да ладно вам, — отмахнулся Уэллс. — В отличие от 99% авторов яоя я хотя бы знаю, как выглядит голый мужчина.  
— Ты… — лицо Барри озарило понимание.  
— Он же… — Кейтлин зажала рот рукой.  
— Фикрайтер! — Циско схватился за голову.  
Уэллс вычурно поклонился.  
— И что нам с тобой делать, — Барри вздохнул.  
— Везет как утопленникам, — сказал Циско. — В мультивселенной наверняка сотни ученых Уэллсов, а мы умудрились словить писателя, да еще и не настоящего.  
— Попрошу выбирать выражения! Многие известные авторы впервые испытали радость творчества с фанфикшеном. Сама Lady Shalott начинала со слэша, а теперь фильм по ее ориджиналу продюсирует Питер Джексон, — он посмотрел на Циско. — В вашем мире ведь есть Питер Джексон?  
— Это не меняет факта, что ты лгун и аферист, — сказал Барри. — Зачем нам такой в команде?  
— Я могу вдохновлять, быть вашей музой. — Уэллс посмотрел на Циско. — Кофе приносить?  
— Мое мнение: чемодан — портал — земля19, — Циско сунул руки в карманы брюк.  
Уэллс посмотрел на Кейтлин.  
— Любой может совершить ошибку, — тихо сказала Кейтлин. — Человек имеет право на второй шанс.  
— Мнения разделились, — сказал Циско. — Барри?  
— Эй, — подал голос Уэллс. — Вы забыли главный аргумент.  
Он вышел на середину, гордо вскинул голову.  
— Я не разбираюсь в науке, ничего не знаю о борьбе с мета-людьми, я даже компьютер без посторонней помощи включить не могу. Другими словами, я полностью, совершенно, бесполезен.  
Команда Флэша переглянулись.  
— Гм, — Циско кашлянул. — Это был аргумент чтобы оставить тебя или чтобы придать максимальное ускорение на пути домой?  
— Вы еще не поняли? — он улыбнулся и развел руки в стороны. — Я, возможно, единственный во всех вселенных Уэллс, который совершенно точно не предаст вас и не причинит вред. Я даже комп ваш хакнуть не сумею.  
Барри открыл рот.  
— Подтверждаю, — пробормотал Циско. — Вчера он два часа искал у компьютера системный блок.  
Барри нахмурился.  
— В этом что-то есть, — сказала Кейтлин.  
Уэллс посмотрел на Барри.  
— Пожалуйста.  
Сочетание знакомого лица и щенячьего взгляда оказались непреодолимым.  
— Считай себя на испытательным сроке, — сказал Барри.  
— Благодарю покорно…  
— Но если снова что-нибудь выкинешь! — Барри поднял палец.  
— Не выкину! Я вообще никогда ничего не выкидываю. Все черновики в dropboxʼе сохраняю.  
— Чемодан — портал — Земля 19, — напомнил Циско.

Так в Команде Флэша появился собственный почти писатель. И все они к нему быстро привыкли. Ну, почти все.

* * *

Уэллс: Детектив, не найдется минутка? У меня необычная просьба личного характера.  
Джо: Да?  
Уэллс: Мой соавтор остался на Земле-19, а я не привык делать это в одиночестве… В общем, не стану ходить вокруг да около и спрошу прямо. Джо Уэст, Вы будете моим бетой?  
Джо: &&@… то есть, я польщен и все такое, но не могу. Я натурал.  
Уэллс: Что? Господи, я не в смысле для омегаверса… Я такое не пишу. Хотя, если бы это был омегаверс, то вы были бы, скорее всего, бетой. Я, конечно, альфа. Насчет Циско не уверен. Вздрагивает каждый раз, когда моя рука оказывается в районе его груди…  
Джо: Мне пора! Куча дел, преступники не дремлют и капитан наседает. В переносном смысле. И вообще у меня свидание. С женщиной. Честное слово.  
Уэллс (оставшись один): Третий уже отказался. Какие-то они тут странные. Надо бы их в кино вытащить. 


	6. 3.06.Бог Скорости

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Можно считать продолжением фанфиков "Мы верим в тебя, Барри Аллен!" и "Джесси" (но можно и не считать ; D )

\- Я супергерой. Меня называют Флэш. Я самый быстрый человек на Земле. В повседневной жизни я - простой судмедэксперт, но втайне, при помощи своих друзей, я борюсь с преступностью и ищу мета людей, таких же как я. Благодаря своим способностям я смог вернутся в прошлое и спасти маму, но это создало временной парадокс и все стало еще хуже. Я обратил изменения, но мир не стал прежним, не полностью. Появились новые враги Флэша, новые опасности. И только у меня хватит скорости, чтобы спасти мир... Так я думал. Но я ошибался.  
\- Что случилось?  
Барри закусил губу.  
\- Ты можешь мне все рассказать. - Кресло скрипнуло. - Но если ты не готов... Или не запомнил, что случилось дальше?  
\- Нет, я помню свой сон, доктор. Просто... это не легко. Можно воды?  
Несколько минут тишину кабинета нарушало только журчание воды и звяканье стакана.  
Барри сделал короткий глоток и откинулся на спинку.  
Его глаза скользнули к столу, избегая сидящего за ним человека.  
\- Я бежал, - тихо заговорил Барри. - Изо всех сил, но моей скорости не хватило, чтобы спасти Айрис от него.  
\- "Него"? Снова так называемый Бог Скорости?  
\- Да, но в этот раз я видел его. Он не человек. Его лицо скрывает чудовищная маска, его голос ужасен.  
\- Как у Зума.  
\- Еще хуже. Гораздо хуже. Я бежал за ним, но все время отставал, - Барри поднес стакан ко рту, ударился о край зубами.  
\- Продолжай.  
\- Он схватил меня, душил, отбросил в сторону как тряпичную куклу. Я думал это конец и вдруг...  
\- Вдруг? - человек за столом подался вперед.  
\- Из ниоткуда появился спидстер в желтом.  
\- Это был...?  
\- Кид Флэш. Так он называет себя. Он обернулся и я понял, что это Уолли.  
\- Уолли? Твой брат?  
\- Да, это был он. Но он был не один. С ним была девушка спидстер в ярко-красном костюме. Джесси Квик.  
Человек за столом кашлянул.  
\- Джесси? Ты говоришь о моей дочери?  
\- Да, но... в моем сне она обладала такой же силой как у меня и, - Барри замялся.  
\- Не была моей дочерью? - в голосе доктора Уэллса прорезались нотки юмора.  
Барри опустил глаза.  
\- Хорошо, Барри. Продолжай.  
\- Кид Флэш и Джесси сражались с ним, пока я беспомощно наблюдал. Меня будто парализовало, я не мог встать. Но тут появился Джей Гаррик...  
\- Твой отец.  
\- Нет. То есть, да, он похож на моего отца, но...  
\- На самом деле является двойником твоего отца из параллельного мира и тоже обладает скоростью. Я помню, ты говорил об этом в нашу прошлую встречу. Извини, что перебил. Пожалуйста, продолжай.  
\- Джей Гаррик помог мне подняться, но в этот момент я увидел молнии и...  
\- Дай угадаю, появился еще один спидстер, - Уэллс снял очки. - Так?  
Барри кивнул и опустил голову.  
Уэллс вздохнул.  
\- Доктор Уэллс?  
Уэллс медленно протер стекла салфеткой, водрузил очки на место.  
\- Прежде всего я хочу отметить прогресс с нашей первой встречи.  
\- Но что означает мой сон?  
\- Что ж, - Уэллс облокотился о стол, длинные пальцы сплелись в уютный домик, - символизм достаточно очевиден. Во-первых, Бог Скорости. Саваоф или...  
\- Савитар.  
\- Да. Символ твоих иллюзий об обладании особыми "способностями", - Уэллс снисходительно улыбнулся.  
\- Мне он показался реальным, - пробормотал Барри.  
\- И он реален. В твоем воображении. Ты на пути выздоровления, Барри, но твое подсознание сопротивляется реальности. Страх перед правдой воплотился в образе жуткого, обладающего сверхскоростью, монстра.  
\- Хм, - лицо Барри выразило сомнение.  
Уэллс подался вперед, заговорил с напором.  
\- Ты и сам понимаешь несколько нереалистично выглядит этот новый враг. Как ты сказал? "Он не человек".  
\- А Уолли?  
\- Символ реальности и реального врага как противоположность вымышленным противникам.  
\- Уолли мне не враг!  
\- Конечно нет, но внутренне ты его так воспринимаешь.  
\- Это не правда!  
\- Скажи мне, Барри, - голубые глаза блеснули поверх очков, - разве не ты жаловался в прошлом месяце, что Джо проводит все свободное время с Уолли?  
\- Я не жаловался. И это понятно. Уолли и Джо только недавно нашли друг друга. Конечно, он хочет проводить больше времени со своим сыном.  
\- Со своими настоящим сыном. С сыном, которым он может гордиться.  
\- Я такого не говорил!  
\- Но думал. - Уэллс мягко улыбнулся. - Барри, твои сомнения и ревность нормальны. Даже если ты никогда ничего подобного не скажешь вслух, твое подсознание воспринимает появление Уолли как угрозу вашим отношениям с Джо. Заметь, что в твоем сне Уолли носит костюм желтого цвета, который в прошлом у тебя стойко ассоциировался с Человеком в Желтом, главным противником Флэша в придуманном тобой мире.  
Барри скрестил на груди руки.  
\- Согласись, что выбор цвета не случаен?  
\- А... - Барри бросил взгляд исподлобья, - Джесси... Уэллс?  
\- Символизирует мою помощь, - Уэллс широко улыбнулся. - Во сне она одета в костюм того же цвета, что и костюм Флэша, и они вместе с Уолли сражаются с монстром твоих болезненных иллюзий.  
\- Хм.  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что Джесси обладает силой скорости в реальном мире? - улыбка Уэллса стала ехидной. - Уверяю тебя, если бы подобное случилось, я бы узнал.  
Барри медленно кивнул и поднял голову. Их взгляды встретились, впервые с начала разговора.  
\- Но Джей Гаррик?..  
\- Чувство вины за близость с приемным отцом. Твоей вины тут, разумеется, нет, но подсознательно тебе все равно кажется, что ты, в какой-то степени, предаешь биологического отца.  
Барри открыл рот, закрыл. Отвернулся.  
\- Мои сны такие реальные, - прошептал он. - Словно воспоминания о другой жизни.  
\- Не страшно. - Уэллс бросил взгляд на часы. - Главное, чтобы, проснувшись, ты помнил, кто ты на самом деле.  
Барри кивнул.  
\- Барри Аллен. Обычный парень.  
\- Рад, что смог помочь тебе осознать это, - Уэллс встал. - Наше время на сегодня подошло к концу. Тебя ждет семья, а меня - следующий пациент.  
Барри неловко встал.  
\- Конфетку? - Уэллс с улыбкой протянул пластиковую вазочку.  
Барри не глядя выловил красный леденец.  
Они вместе дошли до двери.  
\- Я не все вам рассказал, - Барри остановился.  
\- Да? - Уэллс поднял бровь.  
\- В моем сне был еще один спидстер, - Барри с вызовом посмотрел на человека напротив.  
\- Человек в Желтом Костюме, - Уэллс вздохнул. - Я предупреждал, что болезненные иллюзии не исчезают одномоментно...  
\- У него были ваши глаза, - твердо сказал Барри.  
Уэллс снял очки, устало потер лоб.  
\- Я думал, что у Человека в Желтом глаза красные?  
\- Обычно красные, - Барри заколебался. - Кроме последнего сна.  
Уэллс положил ему руку на плечо.  
\- Барри, я тебе не враг. Ты мне веришь?  
Барри закусил губу, но кивнул.  
\- Я могу только обещать, что однажды все иллюзии рассеются, - тихо сказал Уэллс и улыбнулся краем рта. - Иди.

Семья Уэстов в полном составе при его появлении вскочила со стульев.  
\- Барри, - Айрис обняла его, вытирая слезы.  
\- Ты как? - неловко спросил Уолли.  
\- С ним все хорошо, - за Барри ответил Уэллс.  
Айрис отпустила его и он немедленно угодил в медвежьи объятия приемного отца.  
\- Сынок, я так тобой горжусь.  
Барри часто заморгал, разрываясь между чувством благодарности и желанием извиниться. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, он принялся рассматривать коридор. Кроме его семьи здесь были только пара незнакомых девушек и Джесси Уэллс.  
\- Джесси? - Уэллс нахмурился. - Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал, у тебя сегодня занятия до вечера.  
Дочь Уэллса бросила взгляд на Уолли.  
\- Отменили.  
Барри заметил, что Уолли покраснел.  
\- И ты решила навестить отца? - Уэллс тоже посмотрел на Уолли и его глаза сузились.  
\- Вообще-то нет, - Джесси улыбнулась Уолли через плечо Уэллса. - Уолли пригласил меня в кино.  
Джо прекратил пытаться раздавить Барри в объятиях и уставился на младшего сына.  
Глаза Уэллса сузились еще больше, напоминая пару ледяных клинков.  
\- Я не знал, что вы знакомы.  
\- Познакомились недавно, - Джесси отбросила волосы назад. - Он подвез меня до университета.  
Джо открыл рот. Брови Айрис взлетели на лоб.  
\- Вот как... - Уэллс посмотрел на Барри. - Барри упоминал, что ты увлекаешься незаконными гонками.  
\- Уолли! - Айрис всплеснула руками. - Ты же обещал!  
\- Уже нет, - Уолли покосился на отца. - В любом случае, я бы не стал превышать скорость, когда со мной Джесси.  
\- Надеюсь, - процедил Уэллс.  
\- Пап, все в порядке.  
\- Потому, что если с ней что-то случится, - голос Уэллса упал до шепота, - я вырву у тебя сердце из грудной клетки голыми руками и раздавлю.  
Барри в ужасе уставился на Джо.  
Пару секунд никто, кажется, не дышал.  
\- Ха, - Джо хлопнул Уэллса по плечу. - Дети. Они растут слишком быстро. Но мы все равно готовы защищать их от дуновения ветра.  
Джесси закатила глаза и даже Уолли улыбнулся.  
В замешательстве, Барри бросил взгляд на свидетелей этого разговора.

\- Помни, Кара, - брюнетка постарше говорила, не обращая внимания на разворачивающуюся рядом сцену, - чтобы не случилось, я люблю тебя.  
Блондинка помладше торопливо кивнула, не отрывая взгляда от собственных коленей. Она выглядела такой обычной и нормальной, что Барри немедленно стало любопытно, зачем она пришла к доктору Уэллсу.

Доктор и Уэсты попрощались.  
\- Я так рада, что тебя выписали, - Айрис легко, по-сестрински, поцеловала его в щеку. - Без тебя в доме все было не так.  
Джо пошел за машиной, а Уэллс открыл дверь, пропуская блондинку перед собой.

\- Мне кажется, твой старик меня ненавидит, - пробормотал Уолли.  
\- Наоборот, - Джесси улыбнулась. - По нему этого не скажешь, но мой папа питает слабость к героям. Подожди, когда мы ему расскажем, как ты спас меня от грабителя.  
Продолжая разговаривать, они вышли.  
Барри посмотрел на дверь кабинета, из-за которой доносились приглушенные голоса. Огляделся.  
Айрис разговорилась с брюнеткой возле кофейного автомата в дальнем углу.  
Он придвинулся к двери и вслушался.

\- Для всего мира я - обычный начинающий репортер, но это лишь видимость. На самом деле я инопланетянка с Криптона. Моя родная планета погибла, когда я была ребенком. Родители успели отправить нас с двоюродным братом на Землю. Я скрывала, кто я, пока одно происшествие не заставило меня раскрыться перед миром. Теперь я - Супергерл. Вместе с братом и при помощи моих друзей из сверхсекретной правительственной организации я борюсь с преступностью и защищаю этот мир от инопланетян, мутантов, монстров из других измерений, суперзлодеев, роботов, злых магов, демонических сущностей и других враждебных сил. Я обладаю уникальными суперспособностями и только мне хватит...

Барри отступил от двери и покачал головой, борясь с желанием рассмеяться.

По крайней мере, его психоз никогда не выходил за рамки этого мира.


	7. 3.07.Снегурочка

Уютные кресла, красивая девушка и чуть потрескивающий на заднем фоне камин - в другой ситуации Джулиан назвал бы это идеальным свиданием.  
Он натянул рукава темного свитера на зябкие пальцы, перелистнул страницу и прочитал:

Дочь Мороза ушла с зимой,  
Как снег растаяла на солнце.  
Забудем ж скорби холода  
И возвестим приход весны!

\- Апчхи! - Джулиан захлопнул книгу. - Все.  
\- В детстве это была моя любимая сказка, - девушка с глазами цвета инея присела на подлокотник, плюшевая обивка затрещала, покрываясь белой коркой. - Папа читал мне ее перед сном каждый вечер.  
\- Сочувствую, - буркнул Джулиан и попытался встать.  
\- Читай снова, - она приморозила своего пленника взглядом.  
Джулиан сжал губы. Его терпение, обычно ограниченное, подошло к пределу.  
\- Послушайте, мисс. Я читал эту дурацкую сказку восемь раз. Я осознаю, что вы достаточно отмороженная, чтобы убить меня за отказ читать, но в данный момент я достаточно замерз и зол, чтобы предпочесть смерть еще получасу в вашей компании.  
Она надулась.  
\- Я тебе не нравлюсь?  
Она наклонилась, синие губы приблизились к его лицу и он понял, что это не губная помада.  
\- У меня есть девушка, - тихо, но твердо сказал Джулиан.  
Она склонила голову вбок, серебристые локоны прикоснулась к его щеке и по телу Джулиана пробежала дрожь. От холода, мысленно попытался убедить себя он.  
\- Врешь, - она улыбнулась.  
Джулиан открыл рот, чтобы... запротестовать? поцеловать ее? Он и сам не знал, что могло случиться в следующий момент, если бы в комнату не ворвался Флэш.  
\- Слава Богу! - Джулиан отпрянул от оскалившейся красотки и перевел дух. - Где тебя черти носят?  
Супергерой поперхнулся наверняка заготовленной заранее героической речью и уставился на него.  
\- Ты всегда так встречаешь того, кто примчался спасти тебя?  
\- Примчался или приполз? У нас явно разные представления о правильном времени. Могу поспорить, ты и на свою основную работу все время опаздываешь.  
\- Что... с чего ты решил.... Эй, может, это и есть моя основная работа. То, что я ношу маску, не означает, что у меня есть другая жизнь.  
\- То есть ты еще и бомж? Повезло же городу с героем.  
\- Да ты...  
Кейтлин выразительно кашлянула.  
Они обернулись на нее.  
\- Извините, что прерываю вашу семейную драму...  
\- Бе...  
Ледяной удар сбил Флэша с ног.  
\- ...регись, - закончил Джулиан.  
\- Итак, - она повернулась к нему в облаке снежных искр. - На чем мы остановились?  
\- Ты убила Флэша, - пробормотал Джулиан, не сводя глаз с ледяной статуи на полу.  
\- Хм, - Кейтлин склонилась над лежащим, постучала по холодному телу кончиком туфли. - Нет, вроде вибрирует. Значит, живой. Минут через двадцать оттает и будет как новенький.  
Она улыбнулась как ребенок при виде наряженной елки.  
\- Хватит, чтобы еще раз прочесть "Снегурочку". Начинай!


	8. 3.08.Чужаки на районе

\- Берегись!  
Оливер кувырком через голову ушел в сторону. Когда он поднялся на ноги, Флэш уже возник рядом, вибрируя и разбрасывая искры как китайская иллюминация.  
\- Вау, крутой прием, - улыбнулся Флэш. - Научишь потом?  
Глаза Оливера расширились  
\- Бе...  
Фигура Барри размылась, уходя в скорость - через секунду Флэш выпал слева от Оливера, а бетонная стена, рядом с которой он только что был, превратилась в груду оплавленных обломков.  
\- Что это? - Оливер сглотнул.  
\- А, м-мм, - Барри пожал плечами. - Лазерное зрение.  
\- Но как она узнала, что мы тут?  
Флэш поддел упавший кусок бетона носком ботинка и отдернул ногу, когда тот зашипел.  
\- Забыл рассказать. Она видит сквозь стены. Типа рентгена, только круче. Здорово, правда? ...Оливер, ты чего? - глаза за маской расширились.  
Оливер Куин натянул лук, острие наконечника точно между испуганных зеленых глаз.  
\- Это все твоя вина.  
\- Я...  
\- Ты привел чужих в Централ-сити и сделал свои проблемы моими проблемами. Ты подвел эту планету, Барри Аллен.  
Стрела сорвалась с тетивы.

 

За 14 часов до этого.

Диггл поднес руку к лицу, ущипнул себя за ухо. Толкнул стоящего рядом Оливера в бок.  
\- Ты тоже видишь летающую девку в красных проституточных сапогах с S&M на груди?  
Оливер повернул голову.  
\- Я вижу только S.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - пробормотал Диггл.  
Порыв ветра едва не сбил присутствующих с ног, вихрь помчался мимо и застыл фигурой в алом костюме.  
\- Всем привет! - Барри Аллен широко улыбнулся, капюшон болтается за спиной. - Народ, минуту внимания. Это, - он указал на парящую над головами девушку, - моя подруга, Кара Зор-Эл, коротко Супергерл.  
\- Он тоже ее видит, - пробормотал Диггл и повернулся к другу.  
Оливер медленно кивнул, не отводя взгляда от Супергерл, его кадык дернулся, сглатывая.  
\- Только не опять, - вздохнул Диггл.  
\- Эй, Супергерл, - крикнул Рори. - У тебя под юбкой трусы есть?  
\- Ха?  
\- Покажи?  
Барри хлопнул в ладони, улыбаясь как ведущий семинара по менеджменту.  
\- Так как наши противники из космоса, я решил привести реальную инопланетянку, чтобы вы могли потренироваться и почувствовать себя индейцами, сражающимися против артиллерии. Хотя в случае Супергерл аналогия ближе к "неандертальцы против атомной бомбы". Короче, я в вас верю!

 

2 часа спустя.

\- Давай, детка! Не сдерживайся!  
Грохот сотряс здание.  
\- Это все, на что ты способна? Ну же, еще раз! Еще! Да, детка, да!  
Стальной контейнер взлетел на воздух.  
\- Оливер! - вскрикнула Фелисити.  
Из под обломков, покачиваясь на нетвердых ногах, вышел Оливер.  
\- Я в порядке, - он махнул рукой, с недоумением посмотрел на остатки сгоревшей перчатки. - В полном, - он покачнулся и рухнул лицом вниз.  
Супергерл приземлилась рядом, обеспокоенно склонилась над ним.

\- Зеленая Стрела немного... - Циско сделал неопределенный жест.  
\- Что? - Фелисити вскинула подбородок.  
\- Он...  
\- Оливеру нравятся сильные, независимые женщины, - Фелисити скрестила на груди руки.  
\- Я хотел сказать...  
\- У нас свободные отношения.  
\- Окей, - Циско повернулся к другим членам команды Оливера. - Есть успехи в расшифровке послания инопланетян?  
\- Да! - чернокожий компьютерщик с энтузиазмом тряхнул буйной шевелюрой.  
\- Нет, - бросил хмурый тип с бородой.  
Циско посмотрел на Фелисити.  
\- Пришельцы оказались фанатами линукса, - сказала Фелисити. - Взлом занял больше времени, чем я ожидала.  
\- То есть расшифровки нет?  
\- Гм, - команда Стрелы переглянулась.  
\- Алгоритмы расшифровки выдали два возможных варианта, - сказал чернокожий. - Один из них... - он нажал клавишу и пространство заполнил хорошо поставленный британский голос.

"И возвел Авраам очи свои, и увидел: и вот позади баран, запутавшийся в чаще рогами своими. Авраам пошел, взял барана, и принес его во всесожжение вместо сына своего".

\- А...второй?  
Бородач пожал плечами.  
\- Второй вариант выдает одну повторяющуюся фразу, - он развернул монитор, все свободное пространство на котором занимало:

БАРРИ КОЗЕЛ БАРРИ КОЗЕЛ БАРРИ КОЗЕЛ БАРРИ КОЗЕЛ БАРРИ КОЗЕЛ БАРРИ КОЗЕЛ БАРРИ КОЗЕЛ БАРРИ КОЗЕЛ БАРРИ...

\- Это точно расшифровка одного и того же текста? - спросил Циско.  
\- Да!  
\- Нет!  
Бородач и негр обменялись враждебным взглядами.  
\- Ладно, - Циско потер переносицу. - Продолжайте работать.

Шестью часами позднее.

Лайла открыла дверь лимузина, не дожидаясь, пока это сделает телохранитель. Обменялась взглядами с Дигглом.  
\- А где...  
\- Я в порядке, я в норме, все нормально, - Оливер Куин, покачиваясь, вышел вперед. - Привет, Лайла. Диггл, это же Лайла? Извини, я плохо вижу левым глазом. А правый вообще не открывается.  
Лайла пробежала взглядом следы ожогов и клочья одежды, подняла бровь при виде лица Куина.  
\- У Оливера новая подруга, - Диггл поморщился. - Не обращай внимания.  
\- А я то думала, ничего хуже Олисити быть не может, - пробормотала Лайла и повернулась к Барри Аллену. - Флэш.  
\- Я в порядке! - громко сказал Оливер и подозрительно покосился. - Вы что-то сказали?  
Присутствующие дружно его проигнорировали.  
\- У нас есть новая информация об инопланетянах, - сказала Лайла. - Они называют себя доминаторами и мы уже имели с ними проблемы в прошлом.  
\- Доминаторы? - вмешался в разговор Оливер. - Лучше, если для переговоров вы пошлете меня. Я умею обращаться с теми, кто любит доминировать.  
Они его проигнорировали.  
\- Чего они ходят? - спросил Флэш.  
\- Барри Аллена.  
Флэш переглянулся с Фелисити.  
\- Не знаю, зачем им потребовался этот парень, он простой судмедэксперт... - Флэш переступил с ноги на ногу.  
\- Заканчивайте спектакль, - из лимузина вышел незнакомец в черном костюме. - Мы знаем, кто вы такой, Барри Аллен.  
Лайла поморщилась как от зубной боли.  
\- Я ничего не говорила. Он уже все знал.  
Человек в черном усмехнулся.  
\- На будущее, господа герои, если пытаетесь сохранить инкогнито, не регистрируйте ящиков с именами FastestManAlive и TheGreenArrowIsMe.  
Барри надулся.  
\- Почему они хотят Барри? - громко спросил Оливер. - Он даже не знает разницу между ролевой игрой и стоп-словом. Я знаю этикет. Я должен как минимум быть рядом.  
Лайла закатила глаза. Диггл вздохнул.  
\- Это секретная информация, - произнес человек в черном после почти трех минут общего молчания. - Детали вы узнаете на встрече с президентом.  
\- Мы встретимся с президентом, - Барри улыбнулся. - Круто. Кстати, кто там сейчас в Белом доме?  
Супергерои за его спиной дружно пожали плечами.  
\- Я даже не помню, в каком году выборы, - пробормотал Штайн.  
\- Я не помню имен президентов кроме Вашингтона, - Тея нахмурилась. - У нас же был президент по имени Вашингтон?  
\- А я только что узнал, что в Америке есть выборы, - сказал Рори.

Через два часа.  
\- Ой, бл#н, они убили президента.

Через час.  
"Отдайте Барри Аллена или мы взорвем вашу планету".

Еще через час.  
"Это все последствия Флэшпойнта".

И еще час спустя.  
"Это не последствия Флэшпойнта".

И...

\- Ты привел чужих в Централ-сити и сделал свои проблемы моими проблемами. Ты подвел эту планету, Барри Аллен...  
Стрела сорвалась с тетивы.  
Барри пригнулся и услышал за спиной визг подстреленного доминатора.  
\- ...но это не означает, что мы отдадим тебя инопланетным бдсмэмщикам, - закончил Оливер, выпуская вторую стрелу. - Фелисити и команда создали наностимуляторы нервных центров для доминаторов. Я назвал эту программу, - Оливер сверкнул зубами, - Доминитрикс. И она, как видишь, знает свое дело.

И действительно, подбитые Оливером инопланетяне дергались как заправские рейверы, издавая при этом такие звуки, словно решили озвучить самый массовый порнофильм в истории планеты.

\- Каждый S в глубине души M, - тихо сказал Оливер и усмехнулся. Затем встрепенулся и кинул Барри пригоршню чипов. - Не зевай. Развесь игрушки.

Шестнадцать часов спустя.

\- Мы спасли планету от инопланетян и нас будет поздравлять новый президент лично, - лицо Фелисити светилось. - Но у меня один вопрос: когда президент спросит, как мы это сделали, что мы будем говорить?  
\- Скажем правду, - Оливер улыбнулся. - Что Землю спасла сила любви.  
\- Но...  
\- Тем более, что это правда, - Оливер бросил взгляд на улыбающуюся и болтающую с госсекретарем Кару.  
Герои переглянулись и рассосались по банкетному залу.

\- Если бы я знал, что в Белом доме такая жратва, я бы мир каждый день спасал, - Рори запихнул в рот второй бутерброд с олениной, не переставая говорить. - А когда голодный - два раза в день.  
\- Мне тоже понравилось, как просто и без претензий она все устроила, - кивнул Рэй. - Напоминает наши домашние пикники по выходным.

\- Супергерл, - окликнул Оливер.  
Кара обернулась.  
\- Я слышал, Циско сделал тебе межпространственный ключ в наш мир. Я подумал, что мы могли бы повторить нашу тренировку.  
\- Уверен? - Кара посмотрела на заживающие на лице Оливера ссадины. - Мне показалось, тебе было больно.  
\- В том и смысл, - Диггл, проходя мимо, кашлянул в ладонь .  
Оливер незаметно для Кары показал другу кулак.  
\- Чтобы расти, герою нужны новые вызовы, - сказал Оливер, игнорируя ухмылку Диггла.

\- Я знала, что вы с Циско помиритесь, - сказала Фелисити. - Но что убедило тебя перестать винить себя за Флэшпойнт?  
\- Айрис, - Барри слизнул шокомятный коктейль с верхней губы. - Она сказала, что я не виноват в смерти Данте, так как даже если бы он не умер в результате моих манипуляций со временем, он бы все равно мог умереть через год или когда-нибудь. По большому счету, все люди однажды умрут. Например, если бы я переместился на 300 лет в будущее, то вы все уже были бы мертвыми минимум пару столетий.  
\- Окей, - Фелисити сделала большой глоток и закашлялась. - Смахивает на логику психопата, удачи с такой линией защиты в суде.  
Барри схватил с тарелки пирожное и огляделся.  
\- А где ваш компьютерный гений? Я думал, он то уж банкет не пропустит.  
\- Кертис? Они с Рамиресом сказали, что не смогут прийти. Кертис все хочет расшифровать послание доминаторов, а Рамирес не любит политиков.  
Барри пожал плечами.  
\- Какой смысл? Мы же уже победили. И мне не нужен перевод, чтобы понять, что доминаторы - плохие парни. Их действия говорили сами за себя.

 

А в это время, в секретном убежище команды Зеленой Стрелы...

\- Расскажем или промолчим? - Рамирес разорвал упаковку чипсов.  
Чернокожий хакер помотал головой.  
Рамирес пожал плечами и потянулся за пепси.  
\- Ты все же сумел расшифровать их послание. Круто, я считаю.  
Кертис уронил голову в ладони.  
Рамирес хмыкнул и нажал "вывод на экран".  
Белые буквы проступили на черном фоне.  
_  
Жители планеты Земля, мы пришли с миром и обращаемся к Вам с просьбой о помощи. Подпространственный двигатель нашего корабля-носителя сломался и в результате наш флот был выброшен в обычный космос вблизи вашей планеты. Для ремонта необходим химический элемент, известный на вашей планете как барий. Хотя Земля находится в стороне от обычных торговых путей, мы готовы установить контакт с последующим подписанием долгосрочных взаимовыгодных контрактов. Проанализировав данные, полученные при изучении вашего мира, мы узнали, что наука и техника землян находятся на низком уровне. Оказалось, что жители Земли все еще страдают от голода, болезней и зависимы от невозобновляемых источников энергии. В обмен на необходимый нам для ремонта барий, мы готовы предоставить человечеству доступ к нашим технологиям. Мы надеемся, что это послание положит начало новому, лучшему миру для всех землян!_

Рамирес открыл банку пальцем, задумчиво отхлебнул.  
\- Посмотри на это с другой стороны. Если инопланетяне устранят голод и болезни, то исчезнет преступность. А если исчезнут преступники, то супергерои останутся не у дел. Ты бы снова стал офисной крысой, Фелисити принимала бы звонки, а Оливер Куин пил и клеил телок в ночных клубах. И о чем бы тогда рисовали комиксы?  
Он залпом допил пепси-колу и с грохотом опустил банку на стол.  
\- Выше голову, Кертис. Ты спас больше, чем планету. Ты единолично спас супергеройский жанр!


	9. 3.09.Старый Новый God

Ливень обрушившийся на Централ-сити с утра, за полдня превратил улицы города грязное месиво, по которым жители передвигались с осторожностью, прыгая между широкими лужами и проклиная нехарактерную для середины зимы погоду.  
Те из них, кого судьба занесла в пригород, обычно замирали, забывая о падающем с неба дожде, при виде одного ничем не примечательного с виду дома.  
За исключением того, что на крыше дома толстой шапкой лежал снег. Снег также лежал на прилегающей к дому дорожке, вокруг окон и на заднем дворе.  
Промозглые капли на лету превращались к крупные, словно с Рождественский открытки, снежинки, красиво кружились и, вопреки законами природы, отказывались таять.  
В довершение сказочной атмосферы, окна дома были распахнуты, а на подоконнике самого большого из них сидела девушка в вечернем платье в покрытых инеем туфельках.

Белый-белый снег кружится,  
И на землю он ложится...

\- пела девушка, и снежинки вспархивали с тонких пальцев как бабочки.

\- Чертовы меты, - бормотал случайный похожий и ускорял шаг. - Флэша на вас нет.

\- Э-ээ, Кейтлин, - Циско подошел сзади. - Ты не могла бы слезть с подоконника? И закрыть окна. И надеть браслеты, которые я для тебя сделал?  
Циско попытался улыбнуться, несколько ему позволяли одеревеневшие губы.  
Девушка обернулась. Льдистые глаза моргнули, возвращаясь к исходному цвету.  
\- Я только хотела добавить немного праздника, - Кейтлин надула губки.  
\- Насчет этого, - Циско чихнул. - Ты же знаешь, что Рождество давно прошло. И Новый Год. И другой Новый Год. - Циско бросил взгляд на начинающую лысеть елку в углу. - Даже китайский новый год был четыре дня назад. Давай закроем окна. Пожалуйста?  
\- Но если я закрою окно, то не увижу детей, которые придут за конфетами, - Кейтлин покачала туфелькой.  
Циско на секунду прикрыл ладонью глаза.  
\- Кейт, колядуют только под Рождество. Да и те, которые приходили, разбежались, когда ты начала выращивать в палисаднике ледяные статуи. Последние две недели дом все обходят стороной. Даже почтальон и цыгане.  
\- Цыгане? Где? - раздался грохот, из-за кресла вылез прикорнувший под елкой Уэллс. Он огляделся, прижимая к груди плюшевую черепаху.  
Из кухни донесся веселый смех, в комнату, держась друг за дружку, вошли Джо с Сесиль.  
\- Грог твоего дяди Марти таакой крепкий, - Сесиль хихикнула и повисла на Джо.  
\- Грог твоего дяди Билла тоже хорош, - Джо обнял женщину за талию, обвел гостиную глазами. - А где Барри? ...и Айрис? - трезвеющим голосом добавил он.  
Циско выразительно посмотрел на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж.  
\- Уолли сказал, что, цитирую, "ему хватило этой *** и вообще, у него занятия с понедельника". И ушел, - пришла на помощь Кейтлин.  
Джо с усилием моргнул и убрал руку с талии Сесиль.  
\- Мой сын уже взрослый, - Джо шмыгнул носом. - Оба моих сына выросли... и... и один из них спит с моей дочерью. - Правая щека Джо дернулась. - Я слишком трезв для такой хрени.  
Сесиль торжественно подняла палец.  
\- А, самое время для состязания по глинтвейну! Спорим, что глинтвейн моей прабабушки Лоры круче чем м-мм... о чем я сейчас говорила?  
\- Пойдем выпьем, - вздохнул Джо.  
Кейтлин, Циско и Уэллс проводили их взглядами.  
Со второго этажа донеслись глухие звуки, залетевшее на люстру еще перед Новым Годом конфетти посыпалось на пол.  
\- Я не думаю, что Барри и Айрис сейчас спят, - жизнерадостно заметил Уэллс.  
\- Спасибо за глубокий анализ, Эйчар, - Циско закатил глаза. - Бедняга Джо.  
\- Почему ты назвал меня эйчар? - Уэллс крепче прижал к груди черепашку. - На моей Земле этим словом называют сексотов и шпионов.  
\- На нашей Земле тоже так, хотя для прикрытия в документах обычно пишут "менеджер" или "психолог", - сказал Циско.  
\- А я завидую Джо. - Кейтлин сошла с подоконника. Отвернулась, чтобы закрыть окно.  
Уэллс с Циско переглянулись, Уэллс пожал плечами.  
\- Пойду... продегустирую глинтвейн прабабушки Лоры, - сказал Уэллс и вышел.

\- Кейт, ты в порядке?  
Она повернулась. Демонстративно медленно застегнула на запястьях браслеты.  
\- Ты прав, все эти праздники не имеют смысла и ничего в жизни не меняют. Во всяком случае, для меня.  
\- Эй! То, что тебе один раз... окей, ДВА раза не повезло с парнем, не означает, что в третий раз будет так же. - Циско попытался улыбнуться. - Посмотри на меня! Первая девушка, которая захотела со мной встречаться, оказалась преступницей, которая заманила меня в ловушку, чтобы пытать ради секретов моего друга. Потом я познакомился с другой. Оказалось, что ей 5000 лет и она вроде как замужем. Разве я отчаялся? Нет. Хотя было бы неплохо, если бы моя следующая подружка не пыталась бы меня убить, для разнообразия.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга.  
Кейтлин улыбнулась. Циско рассмеялся.  
\- Мы обречены, - с улыбкой сказала Кейтлин.  
\- Это проклятье, не иначе, - сквозь смех выдавил Циско. - Может, чтобы его снять нам надо... - он перестал смеяться.  
\- А может... - Кейтлин закусила губу.

Они одновременно фыркнули. Циско покачал головой.  
\- Останемся друзьями, - Кейтлин протянула ему руку.  
\- Лучшими. Если твой следующий парень окажется маньяком - мой диван в твоем распоряжении.  
Кейтлин бросила взгляд в окно.  
\- Кто-то идет. А у нас, как назло, все конфеты Эйчар съел.  
Циско тоже выглянул.  
\- Почтальон?  
\- В костюме?  
\- Окей, - кивнул Циско. - Пойду узнаю, кто это и зачем пришел.

Кейтлин забралась с ногами на диван, притянула к себе толстый плед в шотландском стиле.  
Она как раз наливала себе вино с пряностями, когда в гостиную спустились Барри и Айрис.  
Кейтлин отхлебнула из бокала, делая вид, что не замечает растрепанные волосы Айрис и криво заправленную рубашку Барри. Влюбленные остановились перед последней ступенькой, Айрис повернула голову и заметила Кейтлин.  
\- Кейтлин, - Айрис покраснела. - Где все?  
Кейтлин поднесла к губам бокал.  
\- Джо, Сесиль и Уэллс номер 3 на кухне, дегустируют глинтвейн. Уолли в университете. Циско пошел встречать переодетого в Пожирателя Смерти почтальона и до сих пор не вернулся. - Кейтлин нахмурилась. - Кстати, что-то он долго.  
Именно в этот момент входная дверь хлопнула, послышались шаги и в комнату вернулся Циско.  
\- Слава Богу, - сказал Барри.  
\- Кто это был? - спросила Кейтлин.  
\- Что у тебя в руке? - полюбопытствовала Айрис.  
Циско поднял голову и посмотрел на елку. Взгляд латиноамериканца выражал такую искреннюю боль, что Барри немедленно устремился к нему.  
\- Циско, что случилось?  
Из кухни в комнату ввалились остальные обитатели дома.  
\- Мне нравится эта Земля, - объявил Уэллс. Обмел присутствующих осоловелыми глазами. - Кто умер?  
\- Умер? - Джо привалился к стене и попытался изобразить сосредоточенность.  
\- Где труп? - весело спросила Сесиль. - Я из полиции. У меня есть пистолет. - Она хихикнула и плюхнулась на диван рядом с Кейтлин.  
\- Данте, - Циско громко сглотнул. - А ты помнишь, как мы напились на прошлой Новый Год?  
\- Кто такой блин Данте? - спросила Сесиль.  
\- Поэт, - сказал Уэллс. - Писал что-то про некрофилию, пытки и поиски Бога. Что? У меня широкие взгляды.  
\- Его брат, - лицо Барри стало жалостливым. - Циско, его здесь нет.  
Циско широко улыбнулся.  
\- Давай снова выпьем, как раньше.  
\- А по-моему, тебе уже хватит, - сказал Джо.  
\- Пап, ты, что, опять добавлял в грог свой "секретный ингредиент"? - Айрис покачала головой.  
Циско кивнул и положил на стол каменную шкатулку.  
\- Я все сделаю, Данте  
\- У меня плохое предчувствие, - сказал Барри.  
Циско открыл шкатулку.

Я ЕСМЬ НАЧАЛО, Я ЕСМЬ СМЕРТЬ, - рев пронесся по дому, сотрясая стены. - Я БОГ СКОРОСТИ. Я ПЕРВЫЙ ИЗ СПИДСТЕРОВ И БУДУ ПОСЛЕДНИМ. Я - САВИ...

Бдзнь!

Выпущенная из револьвера пуля шлямкнулась о крышку, шкатулка подпрыгнула на столе и захлопнулась.

Сесиль убрала револьвер в кобуру.  
\- Что? У меня от его рева башка чуть не треснула, - она поморщилась и схватилась за лоб. - Народ, в этом доме рассол есть?  
\- Я принесу, - сказал Джо.  
\- Что это вообще было? - спросил Уэллс.  
Барри с Айрис переглянулись, пожали плечами и направились к лестнице.  
Циско упал на диван и разрыдался.  
\- Не расстраивайся, Франциско, - Уэллс сел рядом и хлопнул его по плечу. - Я как то встречался с женщиной-копом из анти-террористического подразделения. Так она мои подарки вообще из радиоуправляемой пушки расстреливала. - Уэллс поцокал языком. - Горячая была штучка.  
Кейтлин допила свой бокал залпом.  
\- Не думала, что так скажу, но я рада, что этот Новый Год закончился.

* * *

 

Кейтлин села, положив ногу на ногу. Без того короткая юбка поднялась, открывая бедра.  
Глаза Джулиана пропутешествовали от лодыжки до пояса.  
\- Признаю, мисс Сноу, меня удивило, что вы хотите пригласить меня в свою команду. Даже если забыть о судьбе моей бывшей команды, напоминаю, что я страдаю раздвоением личности, при этом одна из моих личностей - приспешник Савитара по имени Алхимия, а второй - редкая сволочь и мизантроп.  
\- Решение еще не принято, - Кейтлин придвинулась. - Прежде, чем ты присоединишься к команде Флэша, я должна задать один вопрос.  
\- Я слушаю, мисс Сноу.  
Кейтлин наклонилась, темные локоны коснулись лица мужчины.  
\- Джулиан, - ее руки легли на его плечи, - у тебя есть девушка?


	10. 3.10.Завтра не наступит никогда

\- Эйчар, вот ты где! Я хотел поговорить...  
При появлении Барри, Уэллс, который стоял, склонившись над компьютером, вздрогнул всем телом и резко повернулся, загораживая спиной экран.  
Барри нахмурился, на секунду забывая, зачем пришел.  
\- Циско знает, что ты пользуешься его компьютером? Я то не возражаю, но в прошлый раз он нам всем неделю жаловался на вирусы, которые ты залил вместе с бесплатным играми.  
Уэллс промолчал и Барри переступил с ноги на ногу, внезапно почувствовав себя не в своей тарелке. Если бы предмет разговора не был так важен, он бы, наверное, развернулся и вышел.  
\- Ты еще обижаешься на Циско за новое прозвище? - Барри моргнул, пытаясь отогнать странное чувство. Будто он зашел в комнату, и вместо плюшевого мишки очутился в клетке с живым медведем. - Я уже пытался объяснить, что на нашей Земле эйчар - нормальная профессия. Не хуже писателя, - Барри попытался улыбнуться.  
\- Эйчар, - медленно произнес Уэллс. - Менеджер по подбору, сманиванию, и управлению персоналом. Термин начала 21 века, когда глобальные корпорации начали разрастаться до такой степени, что для слежения и контроля над сотрудниками создавались специальные внутренние подразделения. Синонимы: "Хедхантеры", "Эппл-Гестапо", "Полиция Гугл" и т.д.  
Он словно цитировал по памяти.  
Брови Барри поползли вверх. Ему снова захотелось уйти или, возможно, спросить, как Уэллс себя чувствует. Что-то во внешности этого Уэллса неосознанно его настораживало.  
\- Эй, ты изменил прическу?  
\- Мистер Аллен, - Уэллс скрестил на груди руки. - Полагаю, вы хотели о чем то поговорить?  
\- "Мистер Аллен"? - у Барри вырвался смешок. - Что стало с "БиАй"?  
Уэллс посмотрел на него. Один взгляд. Но Барри ощутил дрожь. Словно толпа ледяных муравьев побежала от затылка до копчика.  
Барри тряхнул головой.  
\- Я хотел спросить тебя о путешествиях во времени. А точнее, о путешествиях в будущее.  
\- Я слушаю.  
Барри провел рукой по волосам.  
\- Ты писатель. Я так понял, в жанре научной фантастики? Как ты считаешь, можно ли изменить будущее? Или будущее предопределено?  
Уэллс отвернулся и набрал что-то на клавиатуре. Развернул стул, сел, по-прежнему загораживая экран.  
Барри присел на край стоящего напротив стола и заглянул в такие знакомые глаза. Ощущение дежавю накрыло с головой.  
Следующие слова Уэллса это чувство только усилили.  
\- На этот счет есть две точки зрения, - знакомым до боли менторским тоном произнес Уэллс. - Одни считают, что будущее изменить невозможно, как ни старайся.  
Барри опустил голову.  
\- Другие верят, что предопределения не существует и будущее зависит только от нас самих.  
\- И какой версии придерживаешься ты?  
Уэллс улыбнулся, не разжимая губ.  
\- Большинство рассуждающих на эту тему людей никогда не имели возможности заглянуть в будущее, не говоря уже о том, чтобы побывать в нем. С этой точки зрения оба мнения равноценны, то есть, ничего не стоят.  
Уэллс поднес руку к лицу, будто собираясь поправить несуществующие очки. Улыбнулся и уронил руку.  
\- Как человек, многократно путешествовавший во времени... в своих фантазиях, могу предположить, что будущее изменить можно, но сделать это очень не просто.  
\- Почему?  
Уэллс прикрыл глаза, точно гурман, смакующий воспоминание о любимом блюде.  
\- Будущее хочет случиться.  
И снова у Барри чувство, что это цитата.  
Уэллс открыл глаза. Темно синие, обманчиво теплые.

Почему Барри раньше не замечал, что у Эйчара такие глаза? Не потому ли, что боялся сравнивать?

\- В одном из моих ко... романов, герой путешествует во времени, пытаясь предотвратить собственную смерть в будущем, - Уэллс отвел взгляд. - Снова и снова он изменяет череду событий, которые, как ему кажется, ведут к гибели.  
\- Череда событий? - Барри сдвинул брови. - Это как... Эффект Домино?  
Уэллс посмотрел на него.  
\- Одна фишка толкает другую, пока... сейчас покажу...  
Миг - и на столе рядом выстроены черные фишки.  
Барри коснулся первой и, одна за другой, упали все.  
Уэллс поднял бровь.  
\- Я понял! - Барри снова расставил фишки. - Если точно выяснить, какие события привели к смерти Айрис и изменить хотя бы одно...  
Он выхватил из ряда предпоследнюю. Толкнул. Фишка в конце ряда покачнулась, но устояла.  
Барри улыбнулся.  
\- Хм, - сказал Уэллс.  
\- Ты не согласен? - улыбка Барри угасла. - Кстати, как решил эту проблему твой персонаж?  
\- История моего героя еще не завершена, - Уэллс взял последнюю фишку. - Но, уверяю, если бы его проблему можно было решить так просто, - он уронил фишку на стол, - этот сюжет не растянулся бы на сотни... томов. - Он нахмурился. - Эффект Домино, да, выглядит красиво и убедительно. В кино. В реальности немного иначе. "Будущее хочет стучиться" - метафора. Она означает, что каждый момент истории является результатом череды многих событий, а не одного. Некоторые из которых являются ключевыми, хотя, на первый взгляд, никак не связаны с результатом или между собой.  
\- Не понимаю, - сказал Барри.  
Уэллс поднял голову, улыбка стала хищной.  
\- Из классики: ты случайно давишь бабочку в Юрском периоде - и через 200 миллионов лет человечество вымирает от неизвестно вируса. Или: телега сбила пожилую кухарку в Париже 16 века и ее смерть запустила череду событий, в результате которых в 20 веке в Германии к власти приходит Адольф Гитлер. Чем дальше первое событие отстоит от последнего - тем проще изменить будущее, больше выбор событий, но меньше очевидных логических связей.  
Уэллс побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику.  
\- Сотни книг написаны о людях, которые пытались остановить Гитлера. Самое очевидное - убить сразу после прихода к власти или накануне. Следующий шаг - путешествие в прошлое и убийство Гитлера до того, как он стал Гитлером. Например, в детстве.  
Барри поежился.  
Перехватив его взгляд, Уэллс кивнул.  
\- Звучит ужасно, но мы обсуждаем сюжеты книг, не так ли?  
\- М-мм...  
\- Добавим наглядности, - Уэллс провел рукой над столом.

Барри мигнул.

На столе перед ним ровными концентрическими кругами расставлены фишки домино. В некоторых местах расстояние между фишками больше, чем в других. И все вместе это напоминает...

\- Лабиринт, - сказал Уэллс.

У Барри перехватило дыхание - никто не сумел бы выложить это за такой короткий срок.  
Никто, кроме спидстера.

Палец Уэллса коснулся фишки, запуская реакцию. Фишки сталкивались и падали, пока не остались десять в центре. Десять фишек, которые вместе образовали фигуру молнии.

Следующие слова Уэллса Барри едва расслышал - так громко билось его сердце.  
\- Привет, Барри, - тихо сказал Уэллс. - Я вернулся.

Компьютер издал громкий звук, экран сменился на красный, потом черный.

Когда Барри снова посмотрел на Уэллса - он исчез, будто его и не было.  
Только пустой стул и молния из фишек говорили, что он ему не привиделся.

ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ, - гласила надпись на экране компьютера. - ПЕРЕЗАГРУЗКА ЧЕРЕЗ 5...4...3...

\- Та-да!  
Барри вскочил и развернулся к двери, готовый ко всему.  
В комнату вкатился Уэллс, ДРУГОЙ Уэллс.  
Уэллс нахмурился при виде Барри, выдернул из ушей наушники.  
\- БиАй! Ты почему еще не переоделся? Открытие музея через 30 минут!  
Следом зашли Циско с Кейтлин.  
\- Дурацкая идея, - проворчал Циско.  
Его взгляд упал на компьютер.  
\- Эй, кто трогал мои файлы?!  
\- Не я, - Уэллс поднял руки.  
Циско выругался по-испански, застучал по клавиатуре.  
\- Ребята, - Барри кашлянул.  
\- Удалено! - крикнул Циско. - Какого черта!  
\- Что там было? - спросила Кейтлин.  
\- НЕ ЗНАЮ. Нашел скрытый файл неделю назад после диагностики. Пытался расшифровать. Злой Уэллс был тем еще козлом, но дело свое знал.  
\- Народ, - Барри повысил голос.  
Они обернулись.  
Барри сглотнул.  
\- Мне надо вам кое-что рассказать.


	11. 3.11.С щитом или на щите

Кейтлин прижала ладонь ко рту, давя рвущийся наружу крик ужаса.  
Бледный как сама смерть Эйчар дрожащей рукой смахивал слезы.  
Циско сидел перед экраном монитора как приклеенный с самого начала выпуска новостей, только мотал головой снова и снова, повторяя: "Нет-нет-нет-нет".

Безжалостная камера накрыла враз состарившееся на тридцать лет лицо Джо Уэста.

"Айрис Уэст, репортер местной газеты и дочь старшего лейтенанта полиции Джо Уэста, была убита сегодня членом банды торговцев оружием. По предварительным данным, мисс Уэст занималась расследованием деятельности этой банды самостоятельно и не ставя в известность полицию. Комиссар Сингх в интервью нашему каналу сказал... "

Джулиан щелкнул "выкл" на пульте и потянулся за кофе.

\- Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь мы точно знаем, что будущее МОЖНО изменить, - сказал Джулиан. Он перехватил взгляд Кейтлин и нахмурился. - Что? Мне еще надо поработать над моими навыками общения, так?


	12. 3.12.Мой дом - моя крепость

\- Мне нравятся затворы, - сказала Айрис. - Они такие... желтые. И большие.  
\- Безопасность - превыше всего, - Барри загнал последний гвоздь, отступил от двери на шаг и полюбовался на результаты своих трудов.  
\- Я уже чувствую себя в безопасности.  
Барри окинул дверь критическим взглядом, нахмурился.  
\- Может, добавить еще пару замков?  
\- Шесть штук вполне хватит.  
\- Я подумываю укрепить косяк стальной рамой...  
\- Иди сюда.  
Она обвила его шею руками.  
\- Я чувствую себя безопасно не из-за замков, Барри.  
\- Нет? Может, стоило согласиться на предложение Циско...  
\- Я в безопасности потому, что со мной рядом супергерой.  
Их губы соприкоснулись в поцелуе, Барри обнял девушку за талию, притянул к себе.

\- Кхм.

Влюбленные отскочили друг от друга, Барри инстинктивным движением толкнул подругу за спину, его глаза нашли источник звука, расширились и тотчас сузились.

\- Ты!

Обратный Флэш побарабанил по стеклу террариума, медленно распрямился.

\- Мне всегда нравились рептилии, - сказал желтый спидстер. - В детстве я каждый год просил на Рождество черепаху, но Санта почему-то всякий раз клал под елку комиксы и заводного Флэша.

\- Как ты сюда попал! - глаза Барри скользнули к наглухо закрытой за их спинами двери.  
\- Глупый вопрос, Аллен. Через стену на кухне, разумеется.  
Барри сжал кулаки, его враг поднял руки.  
\- Флэш, мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Барри уставился на него. Обратный Флэш переступил с ноги на ногу, бросил взгляд на собственное запястье.  
\- За мной гонится спидстер в черном. Он хочет меня убить.  
\- И каким местом это моя проблема? - Барри скрестил на груди руки.  
\- Ты герой. Защищать невинных людей - твоя работа.  
\- Это ты что ли невинный?  
Браслет на запястье Тоуна пискнул.  
\- А я не о себе.

Дом задрожал.

\- Барри, что это? - крикнула Айрис.  
В комнату, минуя стену, ворвался черный вихрь. Айрис вскрикнула.  
\- Кто это? - прошептал Барри.  
Обратный Флэш сглотнул.  
\- Барри, познакомься. Зум-2, зомби версия.  
Черный спидстер застыл посередине, принюхиваясь.  
Барри завибрировал, готовый сорваться в бой.  
Черный Флэш крутанулся, светящиеся глаза слепо обратились в сторону Алого спидстера.  
\- Забыл сказать, - прошептал Тоун. - Это штука охотится на спидстеров и реагирует на спидфорс.  
Черный Флэш бросился на Барри.  
\- Как удачно, что я точно знал местонахождение одного подходящего, - бросил Тоун, черепашьими шагами отступая к двери.  
В проеме он столкнулся с Айрис.  
\- Мисс Уэст. Забыл поздравить с новосельем. Уютно у вас тут.

Со скоростью, удивительной для спидстера, не использующего спидфорс, Эобард отпер все замки, открыл дверь, и резво выскочил на улицу.  
За спиной раздался грохот и крик Айрис.  
Обратный Флэш остановился, прислушиваясь.

Вздохнул.

\- Флэш, которого я знал, таким идиотом не был. Это странно же, скучать по своему врагу? - он дошел до остановки.

По-прежнему не используя спидфорс, Эобард вошел в рейсовый автобус номер 51А, не обращая внимания на таращащихся на него пассажиров.  
Автобус как раз тронулся с места, когда мимо них полетела сломанная дверь с желтыми запорами, и между домами запрыгали красная и черная молнии.

* * *

\- Это ведь... - Айрис опустила глаза.  
\- Кресло доктора Уэллса, да, - сказал Циско. - Не бойся, я вынул из него всю спидстерскую начинку, теперь это просто кресло на колесах.  
\- Это не надолго, - поспешил добавить Барри.  
\- На пару дней, максимум, - закивал Циско.  
\- Врач сказал, ты скоро поправишься, - Барри наклонился, чтобы поставить соскользнувшую с коляски ногу Айрис в гипсе до колена.  
\- А пока мы с Барри поработали над улучшением системы безопасности. - Циско коснулся экрана планшета.

По стенам побежала волна, тихий гул наполнил комнату.

\- Мета-щит! Создан на основе удерживающего поля в камерах в СтарЛабс, но, в отличие от настроенных на индивидуальную мутацию камер, этот щит защищает от 247 различных суперспособностей, от спидфорса до газовой атаки. Стоит нажать кнопку и мой мета-щит распространится на все внешние стены дома. Отдельный список исключений на основе уникального мета-отпечатка позволит входить и использовать суперспособности Барри и мне.  
\- Здорово, - Айрис посмотрела на мерцающие голубыми огоньками стены. - А можно как-то уменьшить шум?  
Циско с Барри переглянулись.  
\- Мы над этим работаем, - сказал Циско.  
\- Главное, твоя безопасность, любимая, - Барри наклонился, целуя в щеку.  
\- Этот дом - настоящая крепость. Не хочу хвастаться, но мой мета-щит круче, чем охрана хранилища Резервного Банка США.

Кофемашина в гостиной просигналила.  
Барри встрепенулся.

\- Все в порядке, - Айрис вздохнула. - Я сама могу налить себе кофе.  
\- Мне не трудно...  
\- Барри, я не инвалид, несмотря на кресло, - довольно резко оборвала его Айрис.  
Парни проводили поскрипывающее кресло взглядами.

\- Чувствую себя ужасно, - пробормотал Барри. - Я опять не смог защитить ее. Это моя вина.  
\- М-мм...  
Барри закусил губу.  
\- Циско, ты слышал, что я сказал?  
\- Ага-ага. Ты не виноват, Барри. Окей, - Циско протянул ему планшет. - Я вставил несколько дополнительных функций, но они пока в бета версии ...

Над головами громыхнуло, они услышали крик Айрис, сверху посыпалась штукатурка.

Прижав одной рукой планшет, а другой заслоняя глаза, Циско поднял голову и увидел небо, гигантскую гориллу и остатки улетающей прочь крыши.

\- Айрис! - крикнул Барри.

Мутировавшая зверюга взревела и с размаху несколько раз ударила в грудь правым кулаком, не выпуская из левого визжащую и барахтающуюся Айрис.

\- Мда, а про крышу то мы упустили, - пробормотал Циско.

* * *

Айрис застонала и открыла глаза. Первой эмоцией была паника, ей показалось, что она ослепла.  
Затем в белом фоне над ней появилась голова.  
\- Слава Богу, ты очнулась! - воскликнула голова голосом Барри.  
\- Где я, - прошептала Айрис.  
\- В безопасности, - Барри коснулся ее волос. - Тебе больше ничего не угрожает.  
Она попыталась сесть. Тело отказалось повиноваться. Раздался писк медицинского оборудования.  
\- Кейт! - крикнул Барри.  
Рядом с ним возникла Кейтлин Сноу.  
\- Все в порядке, Айрис, - мягким как снег голосом шепнула Кейтлин. - Ты не можешь двигаться из-за обезболивающих. И гипса, который пришлось наложить на... всё.  
\- Это временно, - быстро добавил Барри. - Главное, что в Хранилище Времени ты в безопасности. Так, Циско?  
\- В полной, - Циско склонился над кроватью, старательно улыбаясь. - Это самое надежное место на Земле.  
\- Наш... дом?  
\- В порядке. Будет, - Барри ласково погладил ее по голове. - Как только сделаем новую крышу. И вставим дверь. Ну и... еще надо отремонтировать пару стен.  
Барри на секунду исчез, чтобы возникнуть с картонной коробкой в руках.  
\- Смотри, кто составит тебе компанию пока ты здесь.  
Из коробки донесся шорох.  
Барри сунул руку внутрь.  
\- Мистер Черепашка!  
Черепаха в руке Барри судорожно дергала лапами, пытаясь вырваться из собственного панциря.  
Барри вздохнул.  
\- Мне не хватило скорости, но больше это не повторится. Клянусь жизнью своих родителей, я не дам тебе погибнуть, Айрис. Ты мне веришь?  
Айрис зажмурилась.

Дверь Хранилища открылась, на пороге возник Джулиан с чашкой кофе.  
\- Я думал, его родители умерли потому, что он не сумел их защитить, - прошептал Джулиан. - Дважды.  
Кейтлин посмотрела на него.  
\- И... это одна из тех вещей, о которых в Команде Флэша принято не говорить, пока последствия не всплывут в виде проблем, которые все будут дружно решать, не забывая повторять, что Барри не виноват и мы все его друзья? - Джулиан щелкнул пальцами. - Кажется, я начинаю осваиваться.  
Кейтлин молча забрала у него чашку и выпила залпом, не обращая внимания на медленно нарастающий по стенкам лед.


	13. 3.14.То, Что Я Люблю

Уолли влетел в бистро за полчаса до закрытия, улыбнулся чем-то напуганной кассирше.  
\- Слава Богу, успел. - Он окинул взглядом непривычно пустое кафе. - Похоже, мне повезло, что сегодня у вас нет очереди.  
Она сглотнула, карие глаза на бледном лице скользнули за спину Кид Флэша, девушка вздрогнула.  
\- Два чикбургера, два Флэша... - начал Уолли.  
\- Простите, - жутковатый вибрирующий голос прервал его, - но я был первым.  
Уолли крутанулся и уставился в пылающие глаза Обратного Флэша.  
\- Я, конечно, не местный, - продолжил Тоун, - но, думаю, даже варварам из этого времени известно, что такое очередь.

Уолли отступил, пытаясь вспомнить, включена ли связь в костюме, и как можно незаметно ее включить, чтобы позвать на помощь.

Обратный Флэш повернулся к девушке:  
\- Шестнадцать тройных с говядиной с собой, пожалуйста. - Злодей улыбнулся и сверкнул глазами. - Вас не затруднит упаковать, не так ли?

Девушка покачала головой.

\- Чудесно! - красные глаза обратились к Уолли. - М-мм, - критический взгляд, - вам, молодой человек, очень повезло, что, как убежденный анархист, я не поддерживаю идею авторского права... Хотя, - глаза потемнели, - такое явное отсутствие фантазии в супергерое меня огорчает.

Браслет на запястье Обратного Флэша пискнул. Суперзлодей выругался на сверхскорости и исчез во вспышке алых и желтых искр.

Кид Флэш перевел дыхание.

\- Успокойтесь, он убежал. Я сейчас позвоню в полицию и...

Закончить он не успел.

Кассирша всхлипнула и вцепилась в стойку, как пассажир Титаника в последний спасательный жилет.

Уолли медленно повернулся и дважды мигнул.

Обратный Флэш стоял, облокотившись о стойку и барабанил затянутыми в желтую перчатку пальцами.

\- 18 бургеров с говядиной, - протянул злодей, не утруждаясь менять голос. - Я жду уже 6,32 секунды.

\- 16 гамбургеров, - пробормотал Уолли.

Красные глаза обмели молодого героя скептическим взглядом.

\- Ситуация изменилась... А ты?..

\- Кид Флэш, - Уолли почувствовал, как под маской брови пытаются влезть на лоб. - Мы только что разговаривали.

\- Это был не я, точнее, я, но не в линейном смысле.  
\- Не понимаю.

Обратный Флэш фыркнул и протянул руку, чтобы забрать заказ.

Порыв ветра сорвал плакат "Новинки в меню" и осыпал искрами пол.  
Человек в красном костюме и железной каске остановился рядом.

\- Гаррик! - воскликнул Уолли, обрадованный неожиданным подкреплением.  
\- Кид Флэш. - Они обменялись рукопожатием. - Как Линда, дети?  
\- К-кто?  
Гаррик прищурился.  
\- Извини, ошибся таймлайном.

Гаррик повернулся и заметил Обратного Флэша.

\- Ты!  
\- Гаррик.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь!?  
\- Как видишь, планирую безжалостно уничтожить кучу невинных гамбургеров. Собрался помешать моему злодейскому плану?

Пол под ногами колыхнулся, Уолли ухватился за стойку и обменялся взглядами с кассиршей.

\- Думаешь, я поверю, что ты вернулся на триста лет в прошлое ради пары бутербродов?

По помещению прокатился гул, но два спидстера, занятые спором, не обратили на него внимания.

\- Сказал человек, прибывший из альтернативной вселенной. На твоей земле нет фастфуда или ты боишься, что фанаты узнают, почему их кумир не способен догнать велосипед? На твоем месте, старик, я бы сел на диету.

Стены задрожали.

\- Гаррик! - крикнул Уолли, но красный спидстер отмахнулся.

\- Может я и старик, но это не помешает мне навалять тебе!

Обратный Флэш открыл рот, но слова, которые он собирался произнести, утонули в истерическом визге его наручных "часов".

Суперзлодей посмотрел на пульсирующее красным устройство, дернулся, и замер перед выросшим на его пути существом в изодранном черном костюме со знаком молнии.

Существо принюхалось, разинуло безгубый зубастый рот, и завопило как помесь зомби с корабельным гудком.

\- Зум, - Гаррик сморщился. - Паршиво выглядишь.

Монстр покрутил головой между Гарриком и вжавшимся в стену Тоуном, рыкнул. Пылающие мертвым огнем глазные яблоки крутанулись в провалах глазниц и остановились на девушке за кассовым аппаратом.

\- Зум! - прорычал монстр.

Девушка умоляюще посмотрела на Кид Флэша.

\- Зум! - с напором повторил немертвый спидстер.

Обратный Флэш мелкими шажками по стенке переместился к дверям.

\- Я... не понимаю, - пролепетала девушка.

\- ЗУМ!!! - Черный Флэш поднял руку в когтистой перчатке и... рухнул на стойку лицом вниз, сочащееся черной кровью сердце упало рядом.

\- Зум, кофе из вашего секретного меню, - над трупом, чуть вибрируя, нарисовался спидстер в черном. Костюм вновь прибывшего был в точности как у лежащего на стойке трупа, за исключением того, что был целым.

Девушка посмотрела на сердце в тарелке для сдачи.

\- Простите за беспорядок, - рыкнул Зум, и спихнул временного реликта на пол.

\- Зум... двойной эспрессо с чили? - Смахнула с прилавка кровь, засыпала зерна, вставила стакан, и с тренированной улыбкой повернулась к суперзлодею в черном. - Что-нибудь еще?

Злодей в черном повернул голову к замершему на полпути к выходу Тоуну.

\- Со мной друг поделится бургером... Не так ли?

Обратный Флэш криво улыбнулся и кивнул. Голубые глаза, впрочем, горели яростью и обещали любителю чужих гамбургеров скорую и мучительную смерть.

\- Ваш Зум, - объявила девушка.

\- Благодарю, - прорычал Зум, выхватил стакан из рук кассирши и упал замертво.

Стаканчик выскользнул из разжавшихся пальцев и завис в пяти сантиметрах от пола, нарушая житейский опыт и третий закон Ньютона.

\- Успел! - раздался незнакомый голос, вокруг стакана образовалась сначала рука, а затем целиком высокий шатен в красном костюме и каске как у Гаррика.

Уолли перевел взгляд с Гаррика на человека с кофе.

\- Знакомый?

Гаррик скрипнул зубами.  
Двойник в каске ухмыльнулся.

\- Хантер! - прорычал Гаррик. - Я тебя убью!  
\- Ты можешь попытаться, старик, - фальшивый Гаррик отхлебнул кофе отставив мизинец и прикрыл глаза. - Мы оба знаем, что у тебя нет шансов.

\- Ты прав, - Гаррик опустил руку. - Мне не тягаться с тобой в скорости...

Зум хмыкнул.

\- Но я кое что усвоил с нашей последней встречи... - непонятно откуда Гаррик выхватил револьвер с необычно длинным стволом и выстрелил в лже-Гаррика.

Хантер рухнул.

\- Спидфорс создал спидстеров, а модифицированный сверхскорострельный Кольт 5323 сделал нас равными, - Гаррик дунул на чуть дымящийся револьвер, улыбнулся, и подошел к стойке. - Два чизбургера без соуса, два латте и один пончик с шоколадным кремом. - Он посмотрел на Уолли. - Не возражаешь, если я без очереди?

Кид Флэш замотал головой.

\- На Земле-3 после войны не осталось шоколада. А моя жена его обожает. Приходится иногда бегать к соседям, - он подмигнул Уолли.

\- Гм, - сказал Уолли, проводив взглядом красную вспышку.

\- Два чикбургера, два Флэша, - девушка сунула ему в руки пакет и улыбнулась, не разжимая побелевших губ. - Я запомнила.  
\- Спасибо...

Уолли оглядел заваленный трупами Зума бистро.

Обратный Флэш сбежал, прихватив заказ и не расплатившись.

\- Раньше не бывал здесь по вечерам, - сказал он.  
\- Это мой первый день работы, - сказала девушка. Ее лицо болезненно сморщилось, она шмыгнула, и оскалилась улыбкой безнадежно сломанного робота. - Я еще удивилась, почему никто не хотел брать вечернюю смену.

Вернуться Уолли решил пешком. Дважды мимо него, сияя мигалками, промчались полицейские машины.  
Джесси, наверное, уснула, дожидаясь его.

Уолли оставалось свернуть за угол, когда налетевший из ниоткуда ураган сбил его с ног и сорвал крышу с ближайшей остановки.

_Уоллис..._

Уолли поднял голову и уставился в железную маску, которая Савитару заменяла лицо.

\- Черт!

\- Не угадал... - Савитар наклонил голову, горящие как пара противотуманных фар глаза впились в бумажный пакет в руках Уолли. - Это... бургеры из "Большого Брюха"?

"Бог Скорости" шагнул к нему и остановился, словно в нерешительности.

\- Я помню вкус, - прогудел злодей. - Помню, как любил их... и потерял...  
Савитар вздохнул.

Нейроны в мозгу Уолли медленно, но неизбежно выстроились в логическую цепочку:  
\- Ты раньше бывал в Централ-сити!

Конечно, отец Джесси говорил, что бургеры "Большое Брюхо" - один из непознаваемых феноменов мультивселенной, которые существуют везде, где есть разумная жизнь.

Но что-то подсказало сыну полицейского, что самопровозглашенный "Бог" не случайно выбрал своей целью их команду и их город.

\- Ты знал меня раньше, - прошептал Уолли.

Монстр моргнул глазами-фарами, с металлическим лязгом переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Три тысячелетия в аду, - прогрохотал суперзлодей, - наедине с воспоминаниями. Попробуй представить. Как ты думаешь, что причиняет самую сильную боль?

\- М-мм, - Уолли поднялся на ноги, стряхнул дорожную пыль. - Типа риторический вопрос? Окей, ад без сковородок и адских печей, но с воспоминаниями о прошлом. Даже не знаю... - Уолли пожал плечами. - Мысль, что ты больше не увидишь близких?

Савитар расхохотался с надрывом.

\- Я тоже так думал. И страдал. Первые десять лет искренне, потом еще пару столетий - по привычке.

Уолли закусил губу.

\- А потом, однажды, - продолжил Савитар, - я попытался вспомнить их лица. И не сумел. Я помнил каждый проведенный с ними день, все сказанные слова, - но они больше ничего для меня не значили.

\- Звучит ужасно.

\- Чушь! - отмахнулся злодей. - Не жрать 3 тыщи лет - вот это пытка. То, что я не мог умереть от голода, не мешает его чувствовать. Пятьсот лет - и я был готов променять спидфорс на пару хотдогов. А за хороший гамбургер... - Савитар протянул руку в бронированной перчатке, железные пальцы замерли в сантиметре от пакета в руках Уолли.

Гонки на выживание научили Уолли главному - умению принимать решение мгновенно, за долю секунды до катастрофы.

Молодой супергерой открыл пакет и засунул руку.

\- Хочешь?

Савитар уставился.

\- Еще горячий, - Уолли протянул чикбургер "Богу Скорости".

* * *

\- Тебя только за смертью посылать! - Джесси распахнула дверь настежь после первого звонка и уставилась на возвышающегося за спиной Уолли суперзлодея.  
Савитар втянул голову в плечи и ссутулился, пытаясь вместиться в коридор типовой многоэтажки.

Кид Флэш улыбнулся в 32 зуба.

\- Помнишь, ты хотела завести домашнюю зверушку?


	14. 3.15.Piece of me

\- Не могу поверить, что все это время ты скрывала от нас камень! - Барри покачал головой.  
\- Не камень, кусочек. - Кейтлин вздохнула. - Я думала, что, проанализировав его, смогу избавиться от Киллер Фрост.  
Девушка опустила голову.  
\- Я думал, мы друзья, - сказал Циско. - Думал, между нами нет секретов.  
\- Теперь понято, кого Савитар имел в виду, когда говорил о предательстве, - вполголоса произнес Эйчар, поправляя выскользнувший из уха наушник - песня Бритни Спирс на секунду заполнила неловкую тишину в комнате.  
Кейтлин всхлипнула и отвернулась.  
\- Эй, оставьте ее в покое, - Джулиан поднялся со стула. - Она ни при чем. Это я виноват.  
\- Джулиан, - Барри поморщился, - мы это уже обсуждали. Ты не несешь ответственности за то, что делал Алхимия.

\- Я слышу его голос, - быстро сказал Джулиан. - Думаю, это из-за куска маски Алхимии, которую я сохранил ради научного интереса.

\- И ты собирался рассказать это... когда? - Циско скрестил на груди руки.  
Джулиан провел рукой по волосам.  
\- Никогда.  
\- Хотя бы, честно, - пробормотал Уолли.  
\- Я и сам не знал, пока не увидел результаты анализа камня Кейтлин и не сравнил с теми, которые я сам делал по маске.

Барри сунул руки в карманы брюк. Обвел взглядом лица, уделяя особое внимание тем, кто пытался отвести глаза. Вздохнул.

\- Думаю, все понимают, какую опасность представляет Савитар и почему нам как никогда необходимо работать сообща, быть командой?

Все дружно кивнули.

\- Признавайтесь, у кого еще есть этот камень. Обещаю не злится.

Они переглянулись и медленно, один за другим, подняли руки. Все, кроме Эйчара.

Барри зажмурился, посчитал до десяти, открыл глаза.

\- Почему?! - посмотрел на Циско. - Это из-за Данте?  
Циско кивнул и опустил глаза.  
\- Я знаю, что это был не мой брат, но так я хотя бы мог слышать его голос. Это совсем маленький кусок. Я запер его в бывшей камере Тоуна, той, что для спидстеров. Никакой угрозы, обещаю!

Барри втянул носом воздух и повернулся к тем, кому доверял больше, чем самому себе.

\- Даже не знаю, с кого начать. Уолли?

\- Камень Савитара дал мне Силу Скорости, - темнокожий спидстер не отрывал взгляда от пола. - Я боялся, если камень исчезнет из нашего мира - пропадет и моя скорость.  
Продолжая избегать взгляда Барри, Уолли снял с шеи цепочку с каменной горошиной в простой оправе и протянул Барри.

Барри повертел цепочку в руках, посмотрел на приемного отца. Однако первой заговорила Айрис.

\- Уолли, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Твоя скорость не зависит от камня на цепочке, потому что... - Айрис закусила губу, - я нашла камень и подменила его.

\- Что ты сделала??? - хором спросили Барри и Уолли.

\- Подменила, - твердо сказала Айрис. - Настоящий я хотела выкинуть, но потом решила спрятать в надежном месте на случай, если он понадобится для борьбы с Савитаром. Камень сейчас в банковской ячейке. В полной безопасности.  
\- Гхм, - сказал Джо Уэст.  
\- Ты что-то хотел добавить? - Барри потер глаза.  
\- Он там был. Но я его забрал в прошлом месяце. Извини, что следил за тобой дочка, - сказал Джо. - Но безопасность моих детей превыше всего. Когда я понял, что находится в обычной банковской ячейке, то, разумеется, забрал и перенес эту дрянь в хранилище вещдоков в полиции. Не беспокойся, Барри, камень в безопасности.

\- Выходит, все в этой комнате хранили камень, который может помочь Савитару вернутся. Проверить не могу!

\- Не все, - сказал Циско и посмотрел на Эйчара.

\- А ведь точно, - пробормотала Кейтлин. - Уэллс не взял камень. Почему?

Эйчар беззаботно улыбнулся поверх чашки.

\- Потому, что я слишком туп, чтобы совершить настолько очевидную глупость? Кроме того, Барри тоже не взял сувенир.

\- Он прав, - сказал Уолли.

\- Барри, ты ничего не хочешь нам рассказать? - Джо нахмурился.  
\- Мы тебя не осуждаем, - ласково улыбнулась Айрис.  
\- У меня нет камня!  
\- Правда?  
\- Да!  
\- Странно...  
\- Подозрительно... - Циско прищурился. - Я тут вспомнил. Савитар назвал меня Циско.  
\- И что? - удивился Барри.  
\- Ничего. Просто никто кроме моих друзей не называет меня так. Мои собственные родители называют меня Франциско, - Циско поморщился. - Терпеть это не могу.  
\- Я называю тебя Франциско, - напомнил Эйчар.  
\- Зато ты зовешь меня Уоллисом, - сказал Уолли. - Я только что вспомнил. Савитар назвал меня Уоллисом сегодня.  
Эйчар пожал плечами и отвернулся, чтобы поставить на стол чашку.  
\- Но я не спидстер, вот в чем дело.

\- Так. - Барри скрестил на груди руки. - К чему вы ведете? Я не понимаю, как ОТСУТСТВИЕ камня вдруг стало проблемой.

\- Хмм, - Джулиан поскреб трехдневную щетину на подбородке. - Это если у тебя его ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО нет.

Пару минут Барри разевал рот, как выпавшая из аквариума золотая рыбка.

\- СЕРЬЕЗНО???

\- Мы тебе, разумеется, верим, - Айрис ободряюще улыбнулась. - Если ты сказал, что выбросил шкатулку в спидфорс, то так и было. Да? - Она посмотрела на Циско.

\- Кхм, да, - пробормотал Циско. - Ты можешь все нам рассказать. Мы же друзья.

\- А я - нет, - сказал Джулиан. - Мы не друзья. Я ему не верю. Савитар никуда не делся. Думаю, Флэш не выбросил камень в спидфорс. Может, они вообще сговорились.

\- Что...

\- Брейк! - Эйчар встал между ними. - Нам всем надо сделать глубокий вдох... - он продемонстрировал.

Барри махнул рукой и направился к двери.

\- Барри, ты куда? - крикнул вдогонку Джо.

\- Мне тоже надо проветрится, - пробормотал Уолли, избегая взглядов.

Через пять минут СтарЛабс опустел.

В одиночестве, Эйчар налил кофе, снял наушники, подключил флэшку к компьютеру, нажал PLAY на максимальной громкости и закрыл глаза.

You want a piece of me? You sure want a piece of me??? - голос Бритни Спирс заполнил помещение.

Внезапно, звук оборвался.

Эйчар открыл глаза и увидел нависающего над ним Савитара.

\- Первый Уэллс любил классику, - прогудел "Бог Скорости". - Харрисон с Земли-2 предпочитал рок... - металлическая перчатка с хрустом сжалась вокруг флэшки. - С этой тенденцией, следующий Уэллс будет слушать Гнойного... - обломки флэшки упали на пол.

"Я бегу изо всех сил, - пробормотал Уэллс.  
Вспышки отмечают каждый шаг.  
Плохая карма - мое второе имя,  
И каждый хочет кусочек меня".

Горящие глаза маски уставились на него.

\- Ты меня боишься, - сказал спидстер, его голос скрежещет как ржавое железо.  
\- Э-ээ, да.  
\- Ты меня недостаточно боишься.  
\- Протестую! Внутри я весь трясусь то ужаса. Хотя также я впечатлен.

Глаза-фары напротив мигнули.

\- То, как ты стравил всех друг против друга и всех против Барри. Мало того, что команда Флэша разобщена. Барри впервые увидел, как легко его друзья могут отвернуться от него и перестать быть друзьями. Ты знаешь их лучше, чем они знают себя.

Савитар издал шипящий звук, который Уэллс не без труда идентифицировал как смех.

\- У меня был хороший учитель, - сказал суперзлодей тоном, будто предлагая собеседнику разделить общую шутку.

Очертания спидстера завибрировали, размываясь.

\- Можешь не опасаться меня, фальшивый Уэллс, - бросил Савитар, уходя в скорость. - Я не собираюсь убивать тебя. Ты слишком никчемен.

\- Эдди Тоуну тоже так говорили, - сказал Уэллс, глядя в пустоту перед собой.


	15. 3.16.Флэшмоб Шредингера

Лифт с лязгом остановился и железная решетка распахнулась прежде, чем он успел подготовиться морально. Барри сглотнул, и вышел в темный и грязный коридор.

\- Это не похоже на прошлый раз, - пробормотал Барри, вспоминая о своем другом путешествии в Силу Скорости.

Двери лифта захлопнулась с грохотом, исчез единственный источник освещения на этаже.

\- Мне кажется или Спидфорс отправил меня на какой-то фанатский уровень "Wolfenstein"? Так и ждешь из-за угла монстров или зомби нацистов.

Словно подслушав его, из темноты впереди (или сзади?) (или сбоку?) донесся тоскливый вой.

\- Что это? - Барри почувствовал холодные капли у себя на лбу. - Кто это? - он вгляделся изо всех сил, жалея, что его способности не идут в комплекте с ночным зрением и заряженным дробовиком.

Вой повторился, но теперь он был отчетливо впереди и ясно ближе.

\- Уолли? - позвал Барри.

Тихая мелодия донеслась, еле слышная за шорохами и скрипами. Барри прислушался и брови спидстера поползли на лоб. У Силы Скорости обнаружилось странное чувство юмора.

\- Калинка? - пробормотал Барри, воспоминания о "днюхе" одного из "братанов" Оливера всплыло в памяти.  
Барри пошел на звук.

Впереди мелькнула тень.

\- Уолли, это ты?

Тень заворчала. В кромешной темноте болотными огнями зажглись глаза.

Мелодия стала громче. В конце коридора хлопнула дверь, свет упал в проход между ним и тенью.

\- Хантер? - вырвалось у Барри.

Мертвый спидстер перестал жевать труп в синих лохмотьях, поднял голову и шумно принюхался. Обескоженные желваки дернулись, сквозь дыру в щеке на пол упал значок с белой молнией.

Музыка ворвалась грохотом, дверь в конце коридора открылась настежь и в светлом прямоугольнике дверного проема встал Эдди Тоун с банкой пива в руке.

\- ЭДДИ??? ТЫ ЖИВ?!?

Тоун кинул в монстра брезгливым взглядом и мотнул головой:  
\- Быстрее! Сюда!

И в этот момент зомби Зум бросился на него.

Костлявые пальцы черного спидстера вгрызлись в плечи, смрадное дыхание опалило кожу и Барри закричал.

Возможно, после смерти Хантер стал не только зомби, но и вампиром.  
Эта мысль прошмыгнула в начинающем гаснуть сознании Флэша, в то время как силы и сама жизнь покидали его в потоке вибраций.

БУМ!

Навалившаяся на него слабость исчезла вместе с тяжестью неупокоенного мертвеца.  
Барри открыл глаза и уставился в лицо Эдди.  
\- Вставай! - крикнул Эдди, перебросил бейсбольную биту в левую руку и протянул ему правую. - Это не задержит его надолго!  
Барри ухватился за руку и встал.  
Зум на четвереньках у стены рычал и тряс головой.

Они побежали.

Коридор за их спинами сотряс вой, Барри схватил Эдди за шиворот и вместе с ним влетел в начинающую закрываться дверь.

Две миллисекунды спустя дверь захлопнулась, тяжелое тело врезалось в дверь с другой стороны. Разочарованный крик монстра раздался следом.

Барри перевел дух и посмотрел на Эдди.  
\- А он...  
\- Не, сюда он войти не может. - Эдди поднес банку ко рту и отхлебнул. - Здесь только мы.  
\- Мы?  
Барри проследил за его взглядом и остолбенел.

В центре очищенного от мебели пространства стоял стул, вокруг которого под надрывную "Калинку" в безумном даже на взгляд спидстера темпе носились две фигуры в желтых костюмах: Кид Флэш и...  
\- Тоун! - рявкнул Барри.  
\- А? - отозвался Эдди.  
\- Не ты! - прорычал Барри.

Внезапно, музыка остановилась. Фигуры замерли: Обратный Флэш на стуле, запыхавшийся Уолли рядом.

\- Нечестно! - крикнул Уолли. - Ты меня толкнул на шестьсот тридцать пятом круге!  
Эобард Тоун ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ты постоянно выигрываешь! Так не честно! - Уолли топнул ногой.  
\- Я выигрываю потому, что я быстрее тебя. Всегда был и всегда буду. Смирись, Малыш Флэш.

ВЖИК! - Обратный Флэш переместился к холодильнику у дальней стены.

\- Я больше не буду играть! - Кид Флэш рухнул на освободившийся стул и скрестил на груди руки.

Эобард Тоун вытащил из морозильника ведерко бананового мороженого и ложку. Вихрь движений - пустое ведерко улетело в мусорное ведро.  
\- Да пожалуйста, - злой спидстер пожал плечами. - Хотя, я уже говорил: не хочешь проигрывать - не иди в супергерои. - Он достал из холодильника второе ведерко.

\- Пошел к черту, - буркнул Уолли.

\- Переходи на темную сторону, Кид Флэш, - Эобард сверкнул глазами. - У нас есть... - он посмотрел на этикетку, - сливочное мороженое с печеньем.

Барри посмотрел на Эдди. Предок Обратного Флэша вздохнул.  
\- Они все время так. Представь, каково мне.

Обратный Флэш замер с ложкой в руке, медленно повернул голову, голубые глаза расширились, на губах расцвела улыбка.

\- Наконец-то! - он швырнул мороженое Уолли и приблизился. - Барри Аллен!

Барри сжал зубы.  
Улыбка его врага стала шире.

\- Всегда надеялся, что именно я убью тебя, Флэш. Любопытно, кому это удалось? При встрече хочу поздравить счастливчика. Перед тем, как вырвать его сердце, разумеется.

Барри закатил глаза.

\- Никто меня не убил. Я пришел за Уолли.

Обратный Флэш посмотрел на него. Уолли покачал головой. Эдди вздохнул и переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Барри... - начал Уолли.  
Эдди Тоун снова вздохнул.  
\- Ты мертв! - его правнук ухмыльнулся. - И даже не заметил.  
\- Что...  
\- Мы тут все мертвы. Хотя я не ожидал, что герой вроде тебя угодит в ад для спидстеров. Что ты опять натворил, Барри?  
Барри захлопал глазами, оглядел комнату, задержался взглядом на мороженом в руках Уолли.  
\- Это... ад?  
Обратный Флэш хмыкнул.  
\- Что, не хватает сковородок? Пара столетий и ты начнешь мечтать о них, от скуки.  
Барри наклонил голову, переваривая новую информацию. Он поднял голову.  
\- Ты тоже? Как?  
Обратный Флэш отмахнулся.  
\- Ошибка в расчетах. Недооценил глупость команды Рипа Хантера и... - он развел руками, - я здесь.  
\- Опять. - Угол рта Барри дернулся. - Для якобы гения ты как то часто ошибаешься, да? - Барри нахмурился. - Но если это ад для спидстеров, то что здесь делает Эдди?

Эдди пожал плечами, подошел к холодильнику в углу.  
\- Я думал, гхм, может, из-за той воронки, - он достал из холодильника банку "Будвайзера", открыл пальцем.

Барри сглотнул.  
\- Значит, это я виноват. В Централ-сити появились разломы в другие миры, Зум, и армия супергорилл. Мне приходилось жить со своей виной месяцами, а теперь, выходит, я еще виноват, что ты заперт в спидфорсе. Эдди... прости меня.

\- Все нормально, Барри. Ты не виноват, - Эдди хлебнул из банки, избегая взгляда.

Эобард громко хмыкнул.  
\- Естественно, Барри не виноват, что самоубийца и детоубийца попал в ад. Ему тут самое место.

Эдди опустил голову.

\- Эй! - возмутился Уолли. - Меня там не было, но Айрис все рассказывала. Эдди Тоун спас всех ценой своей жизни. Он герой.

\- Спасибо, Уолли, - пробормотал Эдди не поднимая глаз.

\- И каких, к черту, детей, он убил? - не унимался Уолли. - Я не...

\- СВОИХ! - прорычал Обратный Флэш. Красные глаза полыхнули такой ненавистью, что Уолли поперхнулся словом и замолчал. - И моих, - тише добавил он.

\- У тебя есть дети? - удивился Барри.

\- У меня _была_ дочь. - Красные глаза угасли, Эобард отвернулся. - У нас были не лучшие отношения и мне не нравился ее парень. Я надеялся, что мы помиримся... Теперь этого никогда не будет.

\- У меня не было выбора, - сказал Эдди. - Айрис...

\- Выбрала другого, - рявкнул Обратный Флэш, молнией пересек комнату и схватил Эдди. - И ты, как трус, решил умереть, вместо того, чтобы бороться за девушку.

\- Я любил ее! - прохрипел Эдди, в то время как его горло сжимала рука в желтой перчатке, а ноги болтались над полом.

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое любовь... - Обратный Флэш отшвырнул Эдди в стену, под которой он и замер дрожащей и всхлипывающей кучей. - ...И это единственное, кроме ДНК, что объединяет нас, - другим тоном произнес Эобард и посмотрел на холодильник. - Мне надо выпить. Эй, Флэш, бутылку "Гленротс Винтаж" не достанешь? Это скотч, если ты не знаешь.

\- Мог бы и сам достать, - буркнул Флэш, открывая холодильник. Ряды баночек кока-колы встретили его. - Э-ээ, здесь нет виски.

Эобард вздохнул.  
\- Закрой холодильник, подумай "виски", открой.

Барри почесал лоб, зажмурился.

\- Шотландский виски, "Гленротс Винтаж", - сглотнул. - Пожалуйста?

Обратный Флэш хмыкнул. 

Барри открыл холодильник и вытащил пузатую бутылочку с толстой пробкой, жидкость внутри переливается оттенками белого золота.

Барри посмотрел на Уолли. 

Кид Флэш пожал плечами:  
\- Без понятия, как это работает, но эта штука делает что угодно: от попкорна до жареных ребрышек.

\- Круто, - сказал Барри. - Если бы мне не надо было срочно возвращаться, я бы, может, побыл здесь.

Трио старожилов переглянулись, Обратный Флэш пожал плечами.  
\- Я заметил, что в этой версии он немного туповат, - Эобард поднял рюмку и чокнулся с прадедушкой.

\- Барри, - Уолли наморщил лоб, - отсюда нельзя убежать.

\- Но ты можешь попытаться, - ухмыльнулся Эобард. - Как звали того парня в голубом, который пошел на корм местному котику?

Барри вспомнил труп в коридоре и содрогнулся.

\- Я не думал, что снова встречу его, - Барри нахмурился. - Как и вас двоих... Не то, чтобы я возражал, но почему Зум снаружи?

Уолли с Эдди переглянулись.

\- А вот за это, мистер Аллен, мы должны благодарить вас, - последнее слово Эобард прошипел. - Обязательно было скармливать его Призракам Времени?

\- Он убил моего отца, - Барри вскинул голову. - Он заслужил...

\- А, к черту! - Эобард выплеснул виски в банку с пломбиром, закрыл крышкой, взболтал на сверхскорости, открыл банку, запрокинул голову и - влил в горло литр вискарно-мороженого коктейля.  
Глаза спидстера полыхнули, он икнул и вытер рукавом рот.

Оглядел вытянувшиеся лица вокруг, ухмыльнулся и хлопнул в ладоши.

\- Как насчет партии в стульчики с тремя спидстерами?

Уолли вздохнул.

\- Победитель выбирает содержимое холодильника!

Барри покачал головой.

\- Недостаточно соблазнительно? Поднимем ставки. - Обратный Флэш дернул ручку холодильника, наружу выпала складная табуретка.

Эобард улыбнулся.  
\- Новые правила: проигравший должен спуститься на первый этаж, найти большой красный рубильник и перезапустить игру.

\- В смысле "игру"? - Барри нахмурился. - Я думал, мы в аду для спидстеров.

Эдди покачал головой.  
\- Мало нам сверхскоростного зомби-людоеда в коридоре, этот псих хочет заполнить уровень новыми монстрами.

\- Хмм, - Уолли сдвинул брови. - Зато можно будет добраться до лифта, подняться на крышу и выйти из Спидфорса.

\- Что? - Барри завертел головой. - Здесь есть выход? 

Эобард закатил глаза.  
\- Да, Барри, здесь есть выход, как в любых нормальных играх, какими были все игры, пока издатели не сошли с ума от жадности, и не начали клепать фритуплейные мультиплееры с лутбоксами. Нет, я не знаю, почему здешний ад похож на классический 3D шутер. Уровни создаются исходя из образов, которые спидфорс черпал из разума тех, кто был здесь до нас. У меня есть подозрение, что Савитар в детстве переиграл в Doom.

\- А что плохого в Doom... - сказал Барри.

\- Не слушай его, - подал голос Эдди. - Еще ни один спидстер не смог добраться до рубильника. Он использует героев как пушечное мясо. Видел парня в коридоре?

Обратный Флэш побарабанил по стенке холодильника, улыбнулся.  
\- Мы можем продолжать сидеть здесь, разумеется. Кому виски налить? Кроме Уолли. Я детей убиваю, а не спаиваю. Мороженое?

Уолли, Барри и Эдди дружно замотали головами.

Эобард рывком открыл холодильник и достал из него шотган, ящик патронов и аптечку.  
\- Тогда, хватит ныть как маленькие девочки и... - он передернул затвор. - За дело!

*

\- Этого монстра нельзя выпускать из Силы Скорости, - прошептал Эдди Тоун.

Барри покосился на Эобарда.

Его враг демонстративно зевнул и отвернулся.

Эдди посмотрел на своего потомка - Эобард не обращал на них внимания, занятый спором с Кид Флэшем.  
\- Эй, второй стул не здесь стоял! - возмутился Уолли. - Думаешь, я не заметил, как ты подвинул его, когда я отвернулся!

\- Что ты предлагаешь? - тихо спросил Барри.  
\- Мы все понимаем, что тот, кто отправится вниз, - окажется в самом невыгодном положении. Остальным придется либо ждать его. Либо идти наверх без него.

\- О чем ты, Уоллис? - Обратный Флэш скрестил на груди руки. - Хочешь сказать, я пытаюсь мухлевать?  
\- Именно это я пытаюсь сказать!  
\- Как будто мне нужно мошенничать, чтобы обогнать тебя. Я в любом случае быстрее.

\- Ты предлагаешь бросить его здесь, - сказал Барри.  
\- Он это заслужил. - Эдди нахмурился. - Ты не согласен?  
Барри промолчал, и Эдди продолжил, еще больше понизив голос.  
\- Я тоже останусь.  
Барри открыл рот, но Эдди остановил его жестом.  
\- Я сделал свой выбор и не собираюсь рисковать, возвращаясь к жизни. Эобард Тоун не должен появиться на свет. По рукам?

\- Можешь заранее готовься к проходу вниз, Кид Флэш, - Обратный Флэш ухмыльнулся. - Ты самый медленный и бесполезный. Хотя из тебя выйдет отличная приманка для Черного Флэша.

Барри закусил губу и медленно кивнул.

\- Отлично. Я знаю, как заставить его проиграть. Слушай мой план...

*

Барри положил руку на холодильник, оглянулся.  
Уолли дулся в углу, наблюдая за Обратным Флэшем.  
\- Теперь ОК? - Эобард ухмыльнулся и сдвинул один из стульев на миллиметр. - Может, линейкой померить хочешь?  
Уолли поджал губы и отвернулся.

Эдди оккупировал самый дальний и темный угол. Он стоял, прислонившись к стене с банкой темного пива и наблюдал за происходящим в центре комнаты с выражением, от которого у Барри мурашки шли по коже.  
Поймав взгляд Барри, Эдди кивнул, и сделал глоток.

\- Ну, - Эобард хлопнул в ладоши и посмотрел на Барри. - Начнем?

\- Минуту, - как можно спокойнее произнес Барри. - Хочу выпить колы. Тебе?  
\- Брр, - Эобард поморщился. - Вот уж по чему скучать не стану. Мне кофе. Черный, с сахаром.

Чудо холодильник действительно давал все, о чем мог подумать и представить человек. Будь то горячий, сладкий кофе...  
\- Спасибо, Флэш, - Эобард взял чашку их рук Барри, их пальцы на секунду соприкоснулись, желтый спидстер улыбнулся.  
...или Скорость 9, смешанную и разлитую в банки из-под Кока-Колы.  
Барри отдернул руку, словно обжегшись.  
Обратный Флэш хмыкнул и отошел.  
Барри открыл холодильник и достал две банки.

\- Не, спасибо, - сказал Уолли.  
Барри перекинулся взглядами с Эдди. Их план рушился, и Барри не знал, как это исправить.

\- Долго еще? - громко спросил Обратный Флэш.

Барри отвернулся и быстро выпил свою банку. Холодный огонь прокатился по телу, Скорость 9 начала действовать немедленно.  
Барри прошел в центр комнаты и взял стул.  
\- Уолли не участвует.  
\- С чего бы? - Эобард скрестил на груди руки.  
\- Барри, я справлюсь, - пробормотал Уолли.  
\- Это мое условие, - сказал Барри. - Я пришел сюда, чтобы вытащить Уолли и не собираюсь возвращаться без него.  
Барри широко и чуть издевательски улыбнулся.  
\- Ну же, Тоун. Ты всегда этого хотел. Ты и я. Давай выясним, кто быстрее. Или ты боишься?  
Его подколка подействовала даже лучше, чем он надеялся.  
Глаза желтого спидстера сверкнули.   
\- Ты и я, - Обратный Флэш натянул маску. - Как в старые времена.  
Барри усмехнулся и демонстративно медленно опустил на лицо капюшон.

\- Эдди. Музыку.

*

\- Читер, - прошипел Эобард. - Я не знаю как, но ты смошенничал.

Барри улыбнулся, сидя на стуле.

\- То, что я быстрее тебя, в голове не укладывается, да?

\- Барри, ты победил! - Уолли хлопнул его по плечу. - Я не сомневался!

Эдди с грохотом передернул затвор дробовика.  
Словно в ответ, из коридора донесся вой.

Эобард побледнел. Барри показалось, что его враг готов передумать.

\- Пока рубильник на первом этаже выключен, - медленно заговорил Эобард, - игра стоит на паузе, все монстры кроме Зума заперты, и все двери ведущие наверх закрыты. - Он подошел к Барри вплотную, заглянул в глаза. - Я ненавижу тебя, Флэш. Я никогда не прощу тебя. Мы всегда будем врагами.

Барри хмыкнул и попытался его обойти.

\- Но сейчас спасение зависит от нашего сотрудничества. Я рискую больше тебя.

Барри вздохнул и посмотрел на потолок.  
\- Этот разговор к чему-то ведет или ты просто трусишь и тянешь время?

\- Дай слово, что ты не оставишь меня внизу, Флэш.

В комнате стало тихо.

Кажется, даже монстр за дверью замер в ожидании ответа.

Барри посмотрел в лицо человека в желтом костюме. Воскресил в памяти другое лицо и другие глаза.  
Вспомнил ложь, предательство и жестокость человека, которого он знал как Харрисона Уэллса.

\- Даю слово, - сказал Барри, ложь далась ему легко.

Человек в желтом кивнул и взял дробовик из рук Эдди.

\- Поиграем? - бросил Эобард, и первым шагнул в коридор.

*

\- Надо добраться до лифта, - шепотом сказал Уолли.

\- Мы до него не дойдем, если не обезвредим Черного Флэша, - сказал Эдди. - Не используйте спидфорс! - он посмотрел на Барри. - Он чует скорость как акула чует кровь.

\- Откуда ты столько знаешь о спидфорсе? - тоже шепотом спросил Барри.

\- Действительно, - Эобард нахмурился.

Тьма впереди заскреблась как запертая в шкафу кошка.

\- Тсс, - Эдди приложил палец к губам. - Он здесь.

Уолли зажал рот ладонью. Эобард замер у стены, его лицо белеет ужасом в подмигивающем свете последней в коридоре лампы.

Барри медленно повернул голову и увидел... это.

Зум, или то, что осталось от него, стоял метрах в пяти от них, чуть наклонившись влево и медленно водил головой из стороны в сторону.

\- Что он делает? - шепотом спросил Уолли.

Хантер резко дернулся и уставился перед собой.

Барри, в ответ, уставился на Хантера.

В первую встречу с этой версией Зума, Флэш был слишком занят выживанием, чтобы хорошо рассмотреть мертвого спидстера.  
А Хантер был мертв, в этом не было сомнений.  
Клочья почерневшей плоти свисали в прорехах его костюма и Барри отчетливо чувствовал сладковатый запах гниения.

Уолли издал булькающий звук, борясь с тошнотой.

Зум подался вперед и шумно принюхался.

\- Меня щас вырвет, - прошептал Уолли.

БУМ! - выстрел дробовика отбросил черного спидстера на спину, Хантер взвыл, перекувыркнулся на бок, вскочил и бросился на них.

\- Плохая собачка, - Эдди отбросил шотган и схватил огнемет. - Ну, чего застыли?

Его голос вырвал остальных из ступора, Барри выстрелил, Уолли дал очередь из автомата, а Эобард разрядил ракетницу в голову слишком близко подскочившего к ним монстра. Взрыв раскидал их по разные стороны, а когда дым рассеялся, они увидели руку в черной перчатке сиротливо царапающую стену в метре от них.

\- Я больше никогда не смогу играть в компьютерные игры, - сказал Уолли, отвернулся, и вывалил содержимое желудка на пол.

Эобард носком ботинка отпихнул скалящуюся голову, посмотрел на Барри.  
\- Напоминает тот случай с нападением парадемонов с Земли-17, - желтый спидстер улыбнулся. - Помнишь?

\- Нет, - Барри на всякий случай дважды выстрелил в кусок туловища на полу. - Сколько раз можно повторять, это был не я.

Они подошли к лифту.

\- Но почему мы просто не можем сесть в него и уехать наверх? - спросил Уолли.

\- Ты можешь попытаться, - Эдди криво улыбнулся и нажал кнопку.

Уолли с сомнением заглянул в распахнувшийся перед ним лифт.

\- Верхние кнопки не работают, - сказал Уолли.

\- Разумеется, - сказал Эдди.

\- Все то ты знаешь, - пробормотал Эобард. Он зашел в лифт и посмотрел на Барри.

Барри кивнул и попытался улыбнуться.

\- Будь осторожен, Барри, - Обратный Флэш бросил взгляд на своего прадеда и нажал "0".

Барри сжал пальцы на прикладе дробовика.

Двери закрылись со скрипом, лифт медленно поехал вниз.

\- Теперь будем ждать, когда он вернется? - спросил Уолли.  
Эдди посмотрел на Барри.  
\- Нет, - Барри отвернулся, чтобы проверить запас патронов. - Он нас догонит.

На лице Уолли отобразилась сложная работа мысли.  
\- Но ты сказал...

Они услышали грохот открывшихся внизу дверей. Стало тихо.

Эдди заглянул в шахту лифта.  
\- Заблокировал дверь. Хмм... такое впечатление, что он не поверил тебе на слово. - Эдди усмехнулся.

Уолли нахмурился. Перевел взгляд с Тоуна на Барри.  
\- Вы хотите оставить его внизу.

\- Уолли... - начал Барри.  
\- Да, - сказал Эдди.  
Уолли захлопал глазами.  
\- Но ты же пообещал! Барри, ты дал слово...  
\- Не важно, - Барри опустил голову. - Все равно лифт заблокирован.

Эдди шагнул к пожарному щиту рядом с лифтом.  
\- Здесь есть потайная лестница, - сказал Тоун. - Как только он повернет рубильник - щит можно будет сдвинуть.

\- Откуда ты все это знаешь? - спросил Уолли.

Металлический лязг прокатился по коридору.  
Эдди сдернул с щита лопату и сунул топор Барри.  
\- Скорее! Помогите мне убрать щит!

Втроем они справились за минуту.  
Темный и узкий проход открылся перед ними.

\- Быстрее! - крикнул Эдди. - Сейчас здесь появятся монстры!

Барри закусил губу и отвернулся.

\- Барри? - тихо позвал Уолли.

Эдди прав, Обратный Флэш это заслужил. Барри попытался представить лицо своего врага в момент, когда он поймет, что его предали, как предавал он сам.  
Мысль не принесла ему ожидаемой радости.

\- Вы идите, - сказал Барри. - Мы вас догоним.

Эдди покачал головой.

\- Я с тобой останусь, - сказал Уолли. - Даже не уговаривай. - Он хмыкнул. - Айрис меня убьет, если я вернусь без тебя.

\- Серьезно? - вполголоса спросил Эдди. - Ты рискуешь своей жизнью, жизнью Уолли, и ради кого? Он убийца. Ты еще не забыл, что он сделал?

\- Я никогда не забуду то, что совершил Обратный Флэш, - сказал Барри и посмотрел на Эдди.

В полумраке сходство с потомком было таким очевидным.

\- Тогда... почему? - казалось, Тоуну и правда было любопытно.

Барри вскинул на плечо дробовик.

\- Я дал слово.

Они услышали грохот поднимающихся решеток.

\- А вот и первые монстры, - сказал Эдди.

*

Взрыв гранаты с близкого расстояния превратил клыкастую копию Супер Марио в ровный слой кровавого фарша.

Барри поморщился.  
\- Савитар точно псих. Так испоганить любимых героев моего детства!

\- Я убил Пикачу, - пробормотал Уолли. - Не могу поверить, что я убил Пикачу.

Эдди вытер нож о куртку Принца Персии, улыбнулся.  
\- Савитар был очень долго заключен в Силе Скорости. - Эдди убрал нож. - Воспоминания, даже самые незначительные, становятся единственным способом сохранить рассудок и личность.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - спросил Уолли.

Эдди пожал плечами.  
\- Я тоже долго был здесь.

Барри посмотрел на него.

\- Нет, - сразу понял Эдди. - Савитар не назвал мне своего имени. Подозреваю, он его забыл.

Они вернулись к лифту.

\- Не работает, - сказал Уолли.

\- Почему он так долго? - Барри заглянул в пустую шахту.

\- Он был один, когда игра перезагрузилась, - сказал Эдди.

\- Я не верю, что Эобард Тоун мертв, - сказал Барри.

\- Ты сдержал слово, Барри, - вкрадчиво заговорил Эдди. - Доказал, что ты настоящий герой. Тебе не в чем упрекнуть себя.

\- Думаешь, я хочу, чтобы он был жив? - Барри хрипло засмеялся. - Я ненавижу его, ничто не принесет мне больше радости, чем известие, что я больше никогда не увижу Человека в Желтом Костюме.

\- И? - Эдди понизил голос, его глаза блеснули.

Барри ударил по решетке лифта.  
\- Мы можем спуститься вниз по шахте.

Эдди прищурил глаза, вздохнул.  
\- Барри, у тебя здесь больше нет скорости.

Барри схватился за металлический трос, дернул, проверяя надежность.  
\- Я заметил.

\- Регенерация тоже не работает. Ты можешь умереть. И ради чего?

Барри кивнул и встал на выступ внутри шахты.

\- Я не понимаю тебя, Барри Аллен, - прошептал Эдди.

\- Лифт включился! - крикнул Уолли. - Барри, вылезай обратно!

Лифт со скрежетом поднялся до их этажа, двери открылись, Эобард посмотрел в направленное на него оружие и поднял бровь.

\- Ты долго, - Барри опустил дробовик.

Эобард смахнул кровь и чужие внутренности с перчатки.  
\- К сведению: я *ненавижу* Викандер в роли Лары Крофт.  
Он перевел взгляд с Барри на Уолли и обратно. Посмотрел на прадеда рядом со входом на лестницу.  
\- Флэш, ты мог уйти.  
\- Я дал слово.  
\- Герой всегда герой, - Обратный Флэш покачал головой и отвернулся. - Я все равно тебя ненавижу. - Он отступил вглубь лифта.

\- Не благодари, - проворчал Барри и зашел следом. - Уолли. Эдди.

Двери закрылись. Лифт дернулся и пополз вверх.

Кнопки с полустертыми цифрами мигали и гасли. Они молчали. Первым не выдержал Барри.

\- Эдди, я должен что-то сказать тебе.

\- Вы с Айрис собираетесь пожениться, - мягко сказал Эдди. - Я знаю.

\- Ты не злишься?  
Эдди улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Я рад за вас.

Краем глаза Барри заметил, что Эобард нахмурился. Взгляд Обратного Флэша стал задумчивым.

Лифт с грохотом остановился. Двери открылись.

\- Что это значит?! - крикнул Уолли.

Они вышли.

\- Хм, - Эобард подошел к холодильнику. Открыл его.

\- Мы вернулись туда, откуда пришли, - сказал Барри.

Комната выглядела в точности, как они ее оставили. Два стула по-прежнему стояли в центре.

\- Я не понимаю! - Уолли посмотрел на Эдди. - Ты же говорил, что мы сможем выйти!

Барри рухнул на стул.

\- Наверное, я ошибся, - Эдди пожал плечами. - Возможно, игра еще не закончилась. - Неясно откуда он достал банку пива, открыл пальцем.

\- Возможно, - пробормотал Эобард и развернулся, держа в руке Desert Eagle. - Остался финальный босс. - Он направил пистолет на Эдди.

\- Что ты делаешь! - Барри вскочил, но без сверхскорости его движения были медленными, как во сне.  
Грянул выстрел. Пуля вырвалась в огненной вспышке... чтобы зависнуть, не долетев до лица Эдди Тоуна.

Эдди взял пулю двумя пальцами, задумчиво повертел и уронил на пол.

\- Эдди? - спросил Барри.

\- Не подходи к нему, Флэш, - глаза желтого спидстера сверкнули. - Это не Эдди Тоун.

Эдди улыбнулся, его лицо поплыло как маска из воска.

\- Так лучше? - спросила Нора Аллен.

\- Спидфорс, - Барри сглотнул. - Эдди никогда здесь не было, да?

Нора посмотрела на Тоуна.

\- Я понял, когда он сказал, что рад за тебя и мисс Уэст, - Эобард криво улыбнулся. - Эдвард может и был худшим из Тоунов, но он все же мой родственник. Ни один Тоун добровольно не откажется от того, что считает своим.

Нора подняла руки и несколько раз ударила ладонью о ладонь. В гнетущей тишине аплодисменты прозвучали как выстрелы.

Уолли перевел взгляд с нее на Барри.  
\- Что это означает? Она нас не выпустит?

\- Отнюдь, - Нора ласково улыбалась. - Мы сказали правду, Барри доказал свое право вернутся и он может вернуться.

Барри посмотрел на Уолли.

\- Ты можешь забрать Кид Флэша, разумеется. Но есть одна проблема. Спидфорс родился, когда появился первый спидстер и не может долго существовать без спидстера. Скорость Савитара так же необходима нам, как его память, его боль. Один из вас должен остаться.

Эобард напрягся.

\- А что будет, если здесь не останется спидстеров? - спросил Уолли. - Сила Скорости исчезнет?

\- Она и вся Вселенная.

Барри бросил взгляд на своего побледневшего врага.  
\- Я останусь.

Эобард уставился на него.

\- Чувак, ты серьезно? - шепотом спросил Уолли.

\- Не целиком.

Нора подняла бровь.

\- Если ты вернешь мне скорость, я смогу создать временного двойника. Как я понимаю, внутри спидфорса нет времени?

Нора кивнула.

\- Значит, временной реликт не исчезнет. Это сработает?

Нора склонила голову к плечу, рассматривая его. Под ее взглядом Барри поежился.

\- Ты понимаешь, что именно предлагаешь? Твой двойник будет заперт внутри Силы Скорости навечно, бесконечно проживая твои худшие воспоминания. Снова и снова.

\- А какой другой выбор? Он? - Барри посмотрел на Обратного Флэша. - Он слишком эгоистичный, чтобы остаться добровольно, и слишком хитрый, чтобы не найти способ выбраться.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Эобард.

\- Мой двойник это я сам. Он останется ради долга, и потому, что не может существовать за пределами спидфорса. Все в выигрыше. По рукам?

Нора медленно кивнула.

*

Знакомые очертания Централ-сити окружили их.

Уолли покосился на Барри, шепотом разговаривающего в стороне с женщиной, похожей на Нору Аллен.  
Посмотрел на Обратного Флэша.

Эобард усмехнулся.  
\- На вашем месте я бы молился, чтобы двойник Барри Аллена никогда не вышел. - Он бросил взгляд за спину. - Я начинаю думать, что худший враг Флэша - он сам. - Часы на его запястье пискнули. - А, у меня экзамен по хронодинамике, а я еще билеты не составил. - Он натянул капюшон, отсалютовал Уолли двумя пальцами. - Еще увидимся, Кид Флэш.  
Фьють! - желтая молния умчалась прочь.

Прозрачное марево портала начало таять, но Уолли продолжал видеть фигуру в красном костюме, замершую в скорости как муха в янтаре. Вглядываясь в мелькающие вокруг фигуры образы, Уолли мог различить картины из прошлого: Нора Аллен в луже крови, Генри Аллен на руках своего сына, мертвая Айрис падает на асфальт.  
Уолли сглотнул и отвернулся.

\- Не знаю почему, но у меня плохое предчувствие, - пробормотал Уолли.


	16. 3.17.Кошачий концерт

Девушка в меховой накидке пела, чуть раскачиваясь на слишком высоких для миниатюрной фигурки каблуках. Круглое личико с каре-зелеными глазами, вздернутым носиком и губами-бантиком было милым, или могло сойти за милое при других условиях.  
К несчастью, пышная юбка в сочетании с высокими каблуками, накидкой, накладными ресницами и ярко накрашенным ртом создавали не самое благоприятное впечатление - словно маленькая девочка играет в певицу перед зеркалом, напялив мамины вещи.

Хуже всего был, однако, ее голос.

Немногочисленные посетители налегали на пиво с котлетами, грохотом вилок пытаясь отгородиться от пронзительного сопрано, выводящего арию Маргариты из бессмертного творения Гуно.

Первым не выдержал похожий на бухгалтера толстяк.  
Он сдвинул тарелку с сырным супом так резко, что часть его расплескалась по бледно-желтой скатерти.

\- Моя кошка и то поет лучше нее!

Окружающие засмеялись.

Девушка на сцене споткнулась на: "О, как бы я желать узнала..." но быстро оправилась и возобновила пение.

\- Это невозможно! - громко сказал бухгалтер. - У меня весь аппетит пропал!

За соседним столиком неуверенно свистнули. Свист поддержали. Громко рассмеялась женщина у дальней стены. Мужчина рядом захлопал.

И через несколько минут весь ресторан наполнился свистом, хохотом, топотом, хлопаньем.

\- Убирайся!  
\- Вон со сцены!  
\- Кошка драная!  
\- Иди в переходе выть!

Пианист оторвался от рояля и посмотрел на хмурого менеджера в углу.

Глотая слезы, девушка спустилась в зал.  
\- Мисс Грей, - менеджер мотнул головой и вышел через служебный ход.  
Кэтрин просеменила за ним.

Их проводили хлопками.

* * *

Слезы застилали глаза, она брела, едва различая дорогу и избегая машин.  
Ноги занесли Кэтрин в маленький парк недалеко от нового здания СтарЛабс.  
Оживленно разговаривая, прошла группа подростков.

\- Надо было после французского уходить или вообще в школу не идти сегодня, - бросила светловолосая девушка в футболке с надписью _"Будущее начинается сегодня", Харрисон Уэллс_. - Там сейчас толпа народа, мы близко подойти не сможем.  
\- Считай, вам повезло, что я с вами, - чернокожий парень подбросил и ловко поймал толстую книгу, на обложке человек в очках улыбался так, словно обладал недоступными простым смертным знаниями. - У моего брата девушка в СтарЛабс работает. Она нас проведет прямо к Уэллсу.  
\- Эй, не урони! - стриженая брюнетка замахнулась своей книгой - точной копией той, что держал парень. - Тебе не стыдно будет давать ему на подпись грязную?  
\- Чего мне стыдиться? Это же не я втюрился в старикашку.  
\- Доктор Уэллс не старый, - брюнетка покраснела. - И я в него не втюрилась!  
\- Джоанна влюбилась в старичка Уэллса! Целуется перед сном с его биографией вот так:  
Парень вытянул губы трубочкой, чмокнул портрет на обложке.  
\- Дурак! - брюнетка замахнулась книгой, все трое засмеялись и пробежали мимо.

Девушка на скамейке проводила их пустым взглядом и опустила голову.  
Полосатая кошка мяукнула и потерлась о ее ноги.

\- У меня ничего нет, - пробормотала девушка. - Прости.  
Кошка снова мяукнула и задрала голову, похожие на медяки глаза поймали взгляд девушки.  
Кэтрин вздохнула и наклонилась, чтобы погладить животное.  
\- Я бы забрала тебя домой, но мне самой скоро придется бродить по улицам и попрошайничать.  
Кошка замурлыкала, повернула голову, подставляя пальцам пушистую шею.  
\- Ну, киса, будем дружить и вместе в помойках копаться?

В припаркованной у парка синей "Тойоте" сработала сигнализация.

Кошка дернулась и зашипела.  
\- Ты чего испугалась? - девушка взяла кошку на руки.  
Кошка зарычала, полосатый хвост бился из стороны в сторону.  
\- Тише, тише, все хорошо.

Земля под ногами застонала от ужаса, деревья согнулись без ветра, свет изменился внезапно, как бывает перед самым началом грозы.

Гул прокатился по опустевшему парку.

Кэтрин вскочила, прижимая к груди воющую кошку и развернулась к источнику идущего на них звука.

Гул приближался, сливаясь с криками обезумевшей кошки и первое, что Кэтрин увидела - столб света, бьющий прямо в ясное небо на востоке.

\- Что это? - прошептала Кэтрин.

Столб быстро надвигался, расширяясь и неся с собой чувство неизбежности.

За минуту до того, как свет накрыл Кэтрин, кошка впилась в руку девушки когтями.

 

* * *

_Наши дни_

\- Супергерл прислала сообщение, - бросил Циско.  
Барри кивнул Кейтлин, схватил со стола дымящуюся кружку с надписью "СтарЛабс" и подошел ближе.  
\- Как у нее дела?  
\- Уже неплохо. Но на прошлой неделе злой эльф из пятого измерения появился в ее мире и, в отместку за отказ выйти замуж, с помощью черной магии заставил полгорода участвовать в любительской постановке мьюзикла "Ла-Ла-Ленд". Алекс прислала видеозапись массового танца секретных агентов. Хорошо, Джимми вспомнил, что Супермен в прошлом уже сталкивался с этим фруктом, связался с Кларком, и с его помощью они закончили представление еще до первого антракта. Барри... ты в порядке?  
\- Ага, - Барри смахнул кофейные кляксы на сверх скорости. - Ты помнишь список: "Вещи, о которых не стоит говорить, когда Барри Аллен пьет свою первую с утра чашку кофе"?  
\- А-аа, типа "Оливер Куин нравится всем девушкам", "Нам нужен новый Уэллс" и "Ты только не волнуйся, но..."  
\- Добавь мьюзикл.  
\- Не любишь песни и танцы?  
\- С детства.  
Циско фыркнул.  
\- В таком случае, новое дело специально для тебя, - он развернул монитор.

Черно-белая видеосъемка в обычном для таких случаев качестве началась в логотипа полицейского управления и отметки о времени и дате в углу: 11.52, понедельник.

\- В это время в банк привозят выручку из ночных клубов, - пояснил Циско.

Два охранника в бронежилетах зашли, волоча опечатанные мешки.

Барри зевнул и устроился на стуле рядом.

Девушка в смешной накидке отделилась от очереди и пошла на них, не обращая внимания на жест попытавшегося остановить ее менеджера.

\- А я думал, у меня плохо с чувством моды, - прокомментировал Барри.

Звука на видео не было, но девушка встала посередине зала и развела руки.

\- Она поет, - пояснил Циско.  
\- Что поет? - спросил Барри.  
\- Никто не знает.  
Барри поднял бровь.  
\- Звука нет, а все слушатели...

Охранники на видео уронили мешки, упали и начали съеживаться как воздушные шарики из которых откачивают воздух.

Барри с грохотом опустил чашку на стол и подался вперед.

Судьбу охранников разделили клиенты и менеджер.  
Пару минут спустя от людей в банке осталась только разбросанная на полу одежда.  
Девушка в накидке взяла мешки и неспешно направилась к выходу.

\- Она... заставила людей исчезнуть? - спросил Барри.  
\- Не совсем.

Костюм менеджера шевельнулся, из рукава вынырнул серый котенок с белой грудкой. Котенок тряхнул ушастой головой и принялся гоняться за собственным хвостом.

Циско остановил запись.

\- Ограбление произошло вчера, пресса еще не знает. Как назовем мету, которая превращает людей в кошек? Заклинательница кошек? Мяу-маг? Кстати, все превращенные ею люди до сих пор точат когти в полицейском отделении. Никто не знает, что с ними делать.

\- Что по личности кошатницы? - спросил Барри.  
\- Кошатница? Как-то банально, хотя...  
\- Циско!  
\- Окей, окей! Пусть будет Кошатница, - Циско застучал по клавиатуре, на экране возникла фотография круглолицей девушки лет 18, с короткими каштановыми волосами и пушистыми ресницами.

Барри подумал, что в ее лице есть нечто кошачье. Возможно, такое впечатление создавали широкие скулы и зеленоватые глаза миндалевидной формы.

\- Кэтрин Грей, - объявил Циско. - Три года назад приехала в Централ-сити для участия в промежуточном этапе конкурса "Америка ищет таланты", но не прошла предварительный отбор. Домовладелец сообщил, что на момент своего исчезновения девушка задолжала за два месяца, но сообщила, что нашла работу в соседнем ресторане и скоро заплатит. Управляющий ресторана рассказал полиции, что Грей была уволена в первый день работы. Учитывая обстоятельства, в полиции решили, что девушка вернулась домой. Дело об исчезновении человека не возбуждали. А теперь, внимание, вопрос знатокам: угадай день, когда пропала Кэтрин Грей.

\- День запуска ускорителя, - прошептал Барри.  
\- Приз в студию!  
\- Хм, - Барри нахмурился. - Но почему мы ничего не слышали о ней раньше?

\- Кто знает? - Циско пожал плечами. - Может, ее способности проявились не сразу. А может... - он подался вперед, расширив глаза и сбавив голос до заговорщического шепота, - раньше она не попадалась на видео. - Он откинулся на спинку кресла и сдвинул брови. - Тебе не кажется, что градус котомании в Централ-сити повысился в последние годы? Хочешь испортить репутацию врагу в современном мире - не надо писать, что он изменяет жене или не ходит в церковь по воскресеньям. Достаточно сказать, что человек жестоко обращается с кошками и твиттер его порвет. Никто даже на проверяет инфу. Кошки практически захватили мир, во всяком случае, его виртуальную часть.  
Циско резко вдохнул.  
\- А что... если это ее цель? Как я сразу не догадался. Кошатница превращает людей в котов, чтобы создать кошачью армию и захватить мир!

Циско перевел дух и посмотрел на друзей.

Кейтлин закатила глаза. Барри прикрыл глаза ладонью, плечи спидстера мелко подрагивали.

Циско насупился.  
\- Смейтесь, смейтесь. Посмотрим, будет ли вам до смеха, когда милые пушистики захватят город, а Общество Защиты Животных объявит сезон охоты на Флэша из-за жестокого обхождения с хвостатыми суперзлодеями.

\- Ты просто не любишь кошек, - заметила Кейтлин.  
\- Я не то, чтобы...

\- КТО не любит кошек? - Эйчар ворвался как мини торнадо, стакан кофе в каждой руке, бумажный пакет из Джиттерс под мышкой. - Франциско, я в тебе разочарован! За это я лишаю тебя пончиков!

\- Доброе утро, Эйчар, - Кейтлин улыбнулась. - Я люблю кошек. Можно мне пончик?

\- Мисс Сноу, для вас - всегда, - Эйчар с поклоном протянул ей пончик.

\- Я обожаю кошек, - заявил Эйчар, раздавая пончики. - На моей Земле есть ящерицы и черепахи, но нет каналов в Ютюбе с LOLCATS. Китти накидала мне ссылок. Я уже рассказывал, что познакомился с потрясающей девушкой?

Циско закатил глаза.

\- Она потрясающая! А какие глаза... Ни у одной женщины в моем мире нет таких необыкновенных глаз... - Эйчар прижал уменьшившийся в объеме пакет к груди. - И она такая умная и чуткая. Сказала, что я остроумный, талантливый и очень привлекательный.

Теперь уже вся команда Флэша закатила глаза как по команде.

\- Послушай, Эйчар... - начал Барри.

\- У нас сегодня свидание! - воскликнул Уэллс.

\- Рад за тебя, - Барри вздохнул. - Ладно, мне пора на работу. Может, у Джулиана есть наводки по этому ограблению. Циско, если выяснишь что-то новое...  
\- Я сразу позвоню.  
\- Пока, Барри, - сказала Кейтлин.

ВЖИХ! - красная вспышка умчалась прочь.

Телефон Эйчара мяукнул.

\- Это Китти, - просиял Уэллс. - Пожелайте мне удачи.

Циско сделал вид, что не расслышал.

\- Удачи, Эйчар, - улыбнулась Кейтлин.

* * *

День прошел без происшествий, а вечером Кошатница нанесла новый удар.

* * *

Барри еще в коридоре услышал смех Айрис и его паршивое с утра настроение стремительно растаяло.  
С улыбкой на лице он влетел внутрь и остановился как вкопанный.

Айрис и Оливер Куин повернули головы. Барри заметил румянец на ее щеках.

\- Циско, что происходит? - спросил Барри.  
\- Доброе утро, Барри, - неискренне улыбнулся Циско. - Ты только не волнуйся, но...

Барри проследил за его взглядом и брови спидстера полезли на лоб.

Кейтлин, в джинсах и розовой кофточке, скорчилась у столика, влюбленными глазами наблюдая за восседающем на столе большим белым котом.

\- Эйчарчик, - проворковала Кейтлин. - Хочешь котлетку из моего бургера?

\- Гм, - сказал Циско.

Барри посмотрел на него.

\- Короче, - Циско покосился на Кейтлин с котом. - Нам нужен новый Уэллс.

* * *

Барри с трудом оторвал взгляд от кота, лакающего тройной эспрессо прямо из чашки с надписью You Must Write!

\- Вам не кажется, что это немного э-ээ... антисанитарно? - спросил Циско.

\- Эйчар самый умный, чистоплотный и воспитанный кот из всех, кого я встречала! - Кейтлин скрестила на груди руки.

\- Он нассал в коробку с Blu-Ray переизданием "Бэтмена и Робина".

\- Я же сказала, что он умный.

\- Это кот ангорской породы, - Оливер поскреб Эйчара за ушами. - Они известны своим исключительным умом. - Бросил на Кейтлин взгляд из-под ресниц. - И красотой.

Кот бросил задумчивый взгляд на Оливера и неторопливо впился в руку зубами.

\- Оливер, я не знала, что ты любишь кошек! - воскликнула Кейтлин.

Эйчар обхватил руку лапами, выпуская когти.  
Оливер стоически улыбнулся.

\- Я их ...обожаю.

Эйчар наклонил голову и заурчал, двигая челюстью.  
Кожа на скулах Оливера натянулась, улыбка приобрела напряженный характер.

Барри тряхнул головой.  
\- Итак, - напомнил он, - ты приехал в Централ-сити, чтобы помочь расследовать ограбление русского ресторана, который принадлежит твоему другу Ивану. Ты никогда о нем не рассказывал. Где, ты говоришь, с ним познакомился?

Оливер не без усилий вырвал пожеванную ладонь из цепких когтей Эйчара.

\- Иван помог, когда я был в Братве, - Оливер потряс занемевшей кистью и незаметно вытер кровь о брюки.

\- Русская мафия? - полюбопытствовал Циско.

Зеленая Стрела посмотрел на латиноамериканца так, словно он задал вопрос о текущем характере его отношений с Фелисити.

\- Окей, я понял, - сказал Барри. - Кошатница ограбила ресторан, принадлежащий русской мафии...

Оливер открыл рот.

\- Братве, - Барри поднял руку. - Но мне пока никто не объяснил, какое это отношение имеет к... - он посмотрел на Эйчара.

Кот зажмурил синие глазища, зевнул и свернулся калачиком на столе.

\- А вот это самое прикольное. Помнишь, он говорил, что у него вечером свидание? - Циско ухмыльнулся.

\- У Эйчара было свидание в ресторане, на который напала Кошатница?

\- Еще лучше, - теперь Циско ухмылялся от уха до уха. - У него было свидание с самой Кошатницей!

Циско вставил в компьютер карту памяти.  
Команда Флэша плюс Оливер сгрудилась перед монитором, Эйчар вскарабкался на плечи Куина.

\- Фелисити обработала видео, но качество не очень, - предупредил Оливер.

\- Неплохо, - прокомментировал первые кадры Циско. - Я даже могу прочесть SVETLANA на доске над баром.  
\- Это название ресторана, - объяснил Оливер. - Иван так назвал его в честь дочери.

\- Я вижу Уэллса, - сказал Барри. - Лица девушки не видно, но это точно она. Похоже, она не расстается со своей накидкой.

Эйчар на видео активно жестикулировал, девушка в накидке сидела, опершись о ладони подбородком и, казалось, с интересом его слушала.

\- Странно, - сказала Кейтлин. - Она не похожа на девушку, которая собирается избавиться от парня и ограбить ресторан.

\- Действительно, - сказал Барри. - Кажется, он ей нравится.

\- То, что мужчина нравится женщине, не означает, что она не хочет его убить, - меланхолично заметил Оливер. - По моему опыту.

К столику подошла официантка, Кошатница что-то сказала Уэллсу и встала.

\- Куда это она? - спросила Кейтлин.  
\- В женский туалет, - сказал Оливер. - Я уже посмотрел видео оттуда, ничего необычного.

Официантка кивнула и отошла.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Уэллс огляделся и схватил сумочку Кошатницы.

\- Что он делает? - удивился Барри.  
\- Хмм, а этот новый Уэллс не так глуп, каким кажется, - Оливер поднял руку и, не глядя, погладил рассевшегося на его плече кота.  
Кот замурлыкал и дружелюбно прикусил ухо Оливера зубами.

\- Эйчар что-то нашел, - сказала Кейтлин. - Но из-за тени от лампы не видно, что именно.  
\- Ну же, - прошептал Циско. - Повернись к свету.

\- Она возвращается, - сказал Оливер.  
\- Черт, - Циско прижал кулак ко рту. - Она заметила?

Уэллс на видео поднял голову. Кэтрин Грей забрала свою сумочку из его рук и села.

\- Может, лучше убрать Эйчара от монитора? - Кейтлин посмотрела на насторожившегося на плече Оливера кота. - Мне кажется, его это нервирует.

\- Она снова встает, - пробормотал Барри.  
\- Он пытается ее удержать, - Кейтлин сдвинула брови.  
\- Она идет к бару, чтобы попросить включить микрофон для караоке, - сказал Оливер.  
\- Какую музыку? - встрепенулся Барри.  
\- В том то и дело, - Оливер пожал плечами. - Она пела без музыки.

События на видео повторили сюжет из банка.

Белый кот вынырнул из штанины Уэллса и прыгнул на столик.

\- Большинство превращенных людей разбежались, - сказал Оливер. - Моя команда сейчас пытается их найти с помощью уличных камер, но с каждым часом шансов все меньше.

\- А где Кошатница? - спросил Барри.  
\- Ушла. Прихватила мелочевку из кассы и пару побрякушек от посетителей. В задней комнате есть сейф, но, возможно, она о нем даже не знает.  
\- Не похоже, что Кошатница планировала это дело, - выразил общую мысль Циско.  
\- А значит, причина в чем-то найденном в ее сумочке Эйчаром, - заключила Кейтлин.

Все дружно посмотрели на белого кота.  
Кот уставился в ответ.

\- Если бы он мог говорить, - вздохнул Барри.

\- Или хотя бы писАть! - добавил Циско.

* * *

В последующие три дня Кошатница не появилась.  
Все обращенные в кошек люди были отпущены домой, под присмотр родных и близких.  
Оливер вернулся в Старлинг-сити, чтобы предотвратить очередной локальный Апокалипсис, но обещал следить за делом и оставаться на связи.

Кейтлин купила для Эйчара лоток и когтеточку.

* * *

\- Мы зависли с этим делом, - Барри крутанулся на вращающемся стуле, успев два раза налить и выпить кофе до того, как стул завершил полный оборот.

\- Моя коллекция комиксов! - кричал за его спиной Циско. - Я его убью!

\- Мы до сих пор не знаем, как именно Кошатница превратила всех этих людей, - продолжил размышления вслух Барри.

\- Ты сам виноват, что держал их в ящике под столом, - сказала Кейтлин.

\- Что-то случилось с ней в тот день кроме взрыва ускорителя... - Барри подпер щеку кулаком. - Почему кошки?

\- А где мне держать свои вещи? На антресолях он все изодрал!

\- Как это вообще работает? Погодник попал в ураган и научился управлять ураганами. С другой стороны, меня ударило током в момент запуска, и я обрел скорость, а не, скажем, способность перемещаться по электрическим поводам.

\- Если вещь важная, то ее надо закрывать на ключ или вообще держать дома, - бросила Кейтлин Циско и повернулась к Барри. - На самом деле, молния, в лучшем случае, стала катализатором. Доктор Уэллс говорил, способности - это сочетание генетики и психологии. В Уолли молния не била, но он всегда был одержим скоростью.

\- Тоун, - буркнул Циско.

Барри провел рукой по волосам.  
\- Я помню, как тянулся за проводом и падал. Моя последняя мысль: "Мне не хватит скорости, чтобы увернуться". Знать бы, где она была в момент запуска.

\- Могу сказать, - Циско развернулся к компьютеру. - Это был первый и единственный рабочий день Кэтрин Грей в ресторане "Мефистофель". - Пальцы Циско пробежались по клавиатуре. - Ресторан в квартале от СтарЛабс и сильно пострадал при взрыве ускорителя. После ремонта и перепланировки он долго не работал... Ха, похоже, у них открытие сегодня.

Барри встал.  
\- Сбегаю, поговорю с персоналом. Может, кто-нибудь запомнил что-то необычное, что тогда случилось.

Циско кивнул.

\- Вот еще что, - Барри сменил джинсы на костюм Флэша. - Раз уж в нашем распоряжении есть пострадавший, надо попробовать найти способ обратного превращения.  
Все трое, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на белого кота.  
\- Барри, ты же не предлагаешь использовать Эйчара в качестве подопытного? - ужаснулась Кейтлин.

Кот открыл глаза и посмотрел на них.

\- Думаю, Эйчар не хотел бы до конца жизни застрять в шкуре животного... - ВЖИХ - Барри убежал.

\- Циско, ты же не сделаешь это? - Кейтлин подняла руку, словно пытаясь защитить от него Эйчара.

Глаза Циско загорелись, он оскалился.

\- О, да...

* * *

\- Грей? Нет, не помню. - Мужчина отвернулся и закричал: - Осторожно! Уроните, из зарплаты вычту!

Рабочие переглянулись и потащили квадратный стол дальше.

\- Хотя, когда, вы говорите, она у нас работала? Три года назад? Меня еще здесь не было. Вам надо поговорить со старым менеджером. - Он бросился к рабочим. - К стене, я же сказал!

\- Извините, - не отставал Барри.

\- Видите, с кем приходится работать! Мы хотим делать современный, демократичный фуд-корд, куда можно приходить со всей семьей. Раньше здесь было что-то тематическое со странным названием.  
\- "Мефистофель".  
Мужчина фыркнул.  
\- Неудивительно, что они закрылись.  
\- Вообще-то ресторан пострадал из-за взрыва ускорителя частиц, - заметил Барри.  
\- Значит, им повезло получить по страховке. Времена тематических заведений остались в 90х вместе с котокафе и колготками с люрексом.  
\- Прежний менеджер, - напомнил Барри. - Где мне его найти?

* * *

Эмиль дрожащей рукой поднял чашку с подноса. Аромат жасминового чая щекотнул ноздри, смешиваясь с запахами осеннего сада.  
Мужчина толкнул рычаг инвалидного кресла, колеса мягко зашуршали, приближая его к растрескавшемуся стволу старой вишни.  
В этом году дерево снова не зацвело. Марина сказала, что оно бесполезно и его придется срубить.  
Эмиль сделал глоток из чашки и коснулся шершавой коры.

"От меня тоже больше нет пользы", - сказал он жене.

Иногда он сидел в своем кресле в саду до утра, глядя на светлеющее небо, и пытаясь не вслушиваться в доносящиеся из спальни всхлипы.

Порой он думал, было бы лучше, если бы ускоритель убил его.

Кошка мяукнула. 

Эмиль отдернул руку и повернул голову.  
\- Ты, должно быть, гостья из соседнего сада? - Эмиль улыбнулся.  
Серая как амбарная мышь кошка не ответила, продолжая сверлить Эмиля желтыми глазами.

Другая кошка, черная, мяукнула слева. Еще. Еще.  
Кошки всех мастей прибывали и прибывали, пока трава в саду не скрылась под их телами.  
Они не приближались достаточно близко, чтобы он мог дотянуться до них. Сидели, мяукали. Смотрели.

По телу Эмиля пробежала дрожь, никак не связанная с утренней прохладой сада.

Он развернул кресло, решив вернуться в дом.  
Марина ушла в банк час назад. Он, разумеется, сказал, что способен выжить в доме один пару часов.

Девушка появилась в поле его зрения так внезапно, что он вскрикнул.  
На вид ей было около 20, хотя меховая накидка и пышная "кукольная" юбка "в пол" накидывали лет 10.

\- Кто вы, черт возьми!

Девушка улыбнулась. У нее были странные глаза. Эмиль присмотрелся, вздрогнул.  
У нее были желтые глаза с ВЕРТИКАЛЬНЫМИ ЗРАЧКАМИ.

\- Мистер Лессар, - промурлыкала незнакомка. - Вам еще нравится классическая музыка?

\- Что?

\- Я помню, как сильно она вам нравилась. Вы даже пожелали услышать арию Маргариты в моем исполнении поздней ночью в уже закрытом ресторане. Жаль, до самого прослушивания дело не дошло.

Эмиль заморгал.

\- К-кэт?

Девушка улыбнулась.

\- Я вернулась, чтобы исправить это. Теперь то вы точно услышите, как я пою.

ВЖИХ!

Эмиля выдернули из кресла, он открыл рот и обнаружил, что сидит на диване в своей гостиной и смотрит в глаза человеку в алом костюме.

\- Флэш! - крикнул Лессар. - Что происходит?

\- Мистер Лессар, - вибрирующим голосом произнес супергерой. - Заткните уши и не покидайте дом до приезда полиции или пока я не скажу.

Ему на колени упали силиконовые беруши. Флэш исчез.

* * *

Грей ждала его в саду в окружении своих кошек.

\- Циско, - Барри коснулся наушника. - Я нашел Кошатницу.

"Гуд, - буркнул Циско. - Чем скорее притащишь, тем быстрее мы изучим ее способность и вернем Эйчару человеческий облик до того, как он уничтожит СтарЛабс".

\- Рекомендации?

\- Не слушать пение сирены. Я уже включил функцию подавления внешних звуков в твоем костюме.

Девушка кашлянула.  
\- Флэш, ты заставил девушку ждать. Герои так не поступают.

\- Почему я все еще слышу ее? - запаниковал Барри.

\- Ой, забыла сказать, - Грей притворно вздохнула. - Техника распознает человеческий голос в диапазоне от 300 до 3500Hz, и именно это блокирует фильтр в твоем шлеме.

\- Циско, ты слышал ее?  
"Я проверил, ее голос в диапазоне нормального. Ты не должен ее слышать!"  
\- Но я слышу!

\- А вот у кошек все гораздо интереснее, - Грей усмехнулась. - Они мурлыкают в диапазоне от 21 до 27Hz, этот звук способен распространяться в такой среде как кость и, самое интересное, кошки умеют подстраивать частоту вибраций голоса друг под друга, усиливая и перенаправляя звуки... Удивительные мы существа, не так ли?  
\- М-мы?

"Ой..." - пробормотал Циско.

\- Циско, что мне делать? - спросил Барри.  
"...Беги".

Она открыла рот и начала петь.

До этого момента Флэш не знал, что слушать можно не только ушами. Кожа и кости, глаза и волосы. Каждая клетка его тела слышала ее голос, впитывала его, насыщалась им, пока не переполнилась.

Барри посмотрел на возвышающуюся над ним огромную Кэтрин Грей.  
\- Кис-кис, - сказала Кошатница.  
Она улыбнулась, зубы блеснули как кинжалы.

Барри негромко мяукнул и кинулся прочь.

* * *

Огненно-рыжий, почти красный, кот метался по переулку.  
\- Меня зовут Барри А... Меня зовут... Я самый сильный... нет. Меня зовут Барри, я самый ловкий... Нет, самый... самый...

\- Как насчет самый назойливый и шумный? - раздался голос сверху.

Рыжий кот подпрыгнул от неожиданности, голос сверху рассмеялся как серебряный колокольчик.

Барри задрал голову и встретился с глазами самой красивой кошки, какую только можно вообразить.

Шерсть цвета булатной стали, длинное грациозное тело и насмешливые глаза светлого изумруда.

Кошка прищурилась.  
\- Насмотрелся?

Если бы Барри был человеком, он бы покраснел от смущения.  
Однако Барри было котом; шерсть на его загривке встала дыбом, он заурчал, усы встопорщились, ловя восхитительный аромат ее тела.  
В памяти всплыли слова "магнолия" и "айрис", хотя значение слов ускользало. Рыжий тряхнул головой. Возможно, так называется его любимая еда?

Кошка породы русская голубая (Барри не помнил, откуда он знает название) соскользнула с нагромождения ящиков с видом королевы, сошедшей со своего трона, и встала рядом.

\- Барри, значит? - мурлыкнула кошка. - Я Светлана. Идешь?  
Ее хвост игриво коснулся его бедра. Она отвернулась. Барри сглотнул.  
\- Куда? - окликнул он, хотя лапы уже несли его за ней.  
Кошка обернулась.  
\- Спасать мир, разумеется.

* * *

\- Это не хорошо, - бормотал Циско, изучая данные компьютера. - Это очень не хорошо.

\- Ты его на нашел? - Кейтлин бросила взгляд в угол, где только что вернувший себе человеческий облик Эйчар пытался вспомнить, с какой стороны надевать брюки. Она покраснела.

\- Ты хоть представляешь, сколько в этом городе бродячих кошек!  
\- Что говорит Джо?  
\- Есть видео с соседней улицы, довольно четкое.

Циско открыл файл.

\- Это же абиссинский кот! - Эйчар с футболкой в руках подошел ближе. - Редкая порода. Любят побегать. Прочитал в котопедии. Хотя Китти говорила, что котопедии нельзя верить, так как она написана людьми, которые ничего не понимают в кошках. - Он нахмурился. - Или она сказала, что котопедии нельзя доверять потому, что ее писали люди?  
\- Но ты же помнишь, что нашел в ее сумочке? - спросила Кейтлин. - Мы видели запись и думаем, из-за этого она решила превратить тебя в кота.  
Эйчар развел руками.  
\- Да ничего криминального там не были, хотя, конечно, это странно. - Он перевел взгляд с Кейтлин на Циско. - В вашем мире девушки имеют привычку носить в кошельке кильку?  
\- Что???  
\- Запах был тот еще. Я сказал, что все нормально, мне нравятся ее маленькие странности. Но она почему-то разозлилась. Сказала, что я "как все мужчины". Я хотел извиниться, когда она вернется за стол... Остальное вы знаете.

\- Окей... - Циско почесал затылок. - Благодаря записи с костюма Барри мы нашли способ отмены превращения через прокрутку вибраций в обратном направлении. Я передал данные Джулиану, все пострадавшие, которые не успели разбежаться по помойкам, уже вернулись домой на своих двоих. Остается обезвредить Кошатницу и найти Барри...

\- Эврика! Придумал! - Уэллс схватил со стола чашку кофе. - Я знаю, как найти Барри.

* * *

\- Серьезно? - Циско покачал головой.  
\- М-мм, даже не знаю, - призналась Кейтлин.  
\- Уверен, это сработает! - сияющий Эйчар разгладил бумагу и отступил на шаг, любуясь своим творением.

СРОЧНОЕ ОБЪЯВЛЕНИЕ!!!  
ПОТЕРЯЛСЯ КОТ АБИССИНСКОЙ ПОРОДЫ, ЦВЕТ "СОРЕЛЬ" (КРАСНЫЙ). ОЧЕНЬ ДРУЖЕЛЮБНЫЙ, ПОЛНОСТЬЮ РУЧНОЙ, ДОВЕРЧИВ К ЛЮДЯМ (ДАЖЕ КОГДА ОНИ ЭТОГО НЕ ЗАСЛУЖИВАЮТ). МОЖЕТ ОТКЛИКАТЬСЯ НА КЛИЧКУ "ФЛЭШ", ЛЮБИТ ГАМБУРГЕРЫ "БОЛЬШОЕ БРЮХО", ПОНЧИКИ, САХАРНЫЕ ПЕЧЕНЬЯ, ОЛАДЬИ С ДЖЕМОМ, БУЛОЧКИ С КРЕМОМ... КОРОЧЕ, ВСЕ ВЫСОКОКАЛОРИЙНОЕ И С БОЛЬШИМ КОЛИЧЕСТВОМ ГЛЮКОЗЫ.  
НАШЕДШЕГО ПРОСЬБА ВЕРНУТЬ ЗА (ОЧЕНЬ-ОЧЕНЬ ХОРОШЕЕ) ВОЗНАГРАЖДЕНИЕ.

\- Остается распечатать экземпляров 500... - Эйчар нахмурился, водя пальцем по клавиатуре.  
\- Может, лучше я, - Циско напрягся.  
\- Не волнуйся, Франциско! Я столько времени провел, лежа на системном блоке и наблюдая за тобой, что выучил MS Office как свои четыре лапы... Вуаля! - Эйчар щелкнул по клавише.

Кофемашина пискнула, в углу заворчал плоттер, свет мигнул и угас в ворохе искр.

\- Что ты сделал? - в темноте раздался голос Циско.  
\- Я... не уверен?

Вздох.

\- Я уже начинаю скучать по времени, когда ты просто гадил в тапки.

* * *

\- Меня зовут Барри и я самый прыгучий...

\- Быстрее! - крикнула Светлана с соседней крыши. - Прыгай!

Барри разбежался и прыгнул.

Ощущение пустоты внизу одновременно пугающее и знакомое.  
Когти шкваркнули о жесть, он почувствовал, как начинает сползать и в панике задергал болтающимися в воздухе задними лапами.

\- Барри!

Ее зубы впились ему в загривок, Светлана зарычала - минуту спустя он перевернулся на спину и упал на нагретую солнцем крышу, глядя в зеленые глаза над ним.  
Светлана фыркнула, сплевывая красную шерсть.

\- Уж на знаю, в чем твоя особенность, но точно не в повышенной прыгучести, - ее усы задрожали.

Барри жадно втянул ртом воздух, поднял голову и ткнулся ухом в ее шею.

\- Хорошо, что ты была рядом.

Светлана фыркнула, оттолкнула в грудь лапой со втянутыми когтями.

\- Поиграли и хватит. Надо спешить, если мы хотим остановить Ведьму.

\- Ведьму?

* * *

Циско выхватил бутылку воды из рук Кейтлин и не остановился, пока не опустошил ее.

\- Почему именно я должен был клеить объявления? - он рухнул в кресло и с облегчением вытянул ноги. - Ходьба на сверхдлинные дистанции не входит в список моих суперспособностей.  
Кейтлин села рядом с чашкой дымящегося кофе.  
\- Потому, что Уолли гостит на Земле-2, а мои сверх способности пригодятся только если объявления надо примораживать.

\- Кейтлин! О, Франциско, ты вернулся как раз вовремя! - Эйчар ворвался, едва не снеся дверь.

\- ОН мог сделать это, - Циско кивнул на Уэллса. - Эйчар снова человек, и мы можем, как прежде, без угрызений совести эксплуатировать его.

\- Скорее! - Эйчар схватил пульт и принялся беспорядочно жать на кнопки. - Я был в Джиттерс, когда начали показывать новости!

Циско вздохнул.

\- Эйчар...  
\- Вы не поверите, что происходит!

Экран вспыхнул.

* * *

\- Она появилась на улицах три года назад. После Волны на улицах оказалось много домашних кошек, которые рассказывали истории и странно вели себя. Поначалу на нее не обращали внимания. - Светлана остановилась, пропуская девочку на велосипеде. К багажнику велосипеда привязан бумажный пакет с крупными буквами.

Барри принюхался, ловя знакомый аромат.

"Большое Брюхо", - шепнула память.

Барри завертел головой, пытаясь вспомнить. Яркие обрывки событий, не вмещающихся в кошачью голову. 

Дверь открылась, мужчина с мальчиком вышли на улицу, а Барри проскользнул внутрь.

Светлана мяукнула и одним прыжком вскарабкалась на бетонную тумбу, а оттуда - на верхушку дерева с мелкими пахучими листьями и белыми цветами.

Ее шерсть стала дыбом, она зашипела.  
\- О, нет... Мы опоздали. - Светлана опустила голову, пытаясь разглядеть на земле красную шерсть. - Барри?

* * *

Рыжеволосая женщина с микрофоном улыбнулась в камеру.

"Очевидцы рассказывают, что нашествие кошек в районе заброшенной водонапорной башни началось около часа назад, хотя уже две недели назад соцсети заполнили сообщения о массовом исчезновении домашних любимцев в Централ-сити. Интернет бурно отреагировал на первые фотографии, породив волну мемов".

Женщина поднесла к лицу айфон.

 _"Это самый очаровательный Крестовый поход в истории человечества"_ , пишет Mimiko в твиттер.

 _"Еще одно необъяснимое событие в самом странном городе Америке"_ , вторит ей Adam Toms в Фейсбуке.

 _"Go Cats!"_ , коротко, но емко выражает свое мнение пользователь под ником Murphy's law.

"Хотя не все разделяют их оптимизм".

_"Реальность копирует искусство, - пишет Стивен Кинг в своем твиттере. - Я лишь надеюсь, что, кто бы не стоял за последними событиями в Централ-сити, источником их вдохновения служили не мои книги"._

Женщина опустила айфон, улыбнулась с иронией.

"Угроза или нет, событие уже привлекло внимание жителей города".

Оператор повел камерой, демонстрируя толпы вооруженных смартфонами людей, мимо и между которыми текли реки из тысяч и тысяч кошек.

Женщина-репортер вернулась в кадр.

"Как видите, обстановка пока спокойная. Однако, многие уже задаются вопросом, который всплывает каждый раз, когда в Централ-сити происходит что-то непривычное:  
Где Флэш?"

"Кейли О'Рейли, 4й канал".

* * *

Девочка лет четырех сморщилась, поставила стакан с йогуртом и посмотрела на мать. Женщина с гладко зачесанными волосами цвета меда не обратила внимания, поглощенная экраном своего смартфона.

Огненно-красный кот прошмыгнул между стульями.  
Глаза девочки расширились.

\- Киса, - сказала девочка.  
\- Йогурт полезный, - сказала женщина, не отрываясь от смартфона. - Пей.  
\- Мама, киса! - громко сказала девочка.  
\- Кислый, кислый, - пробормотала женщина. Белый котенок на экране прыгал, ловя желтых бабочек.  
\- Киса! Киса!  
Девочка схватила мать за рукав, женщина неохотно повернула голову и вскрикнула.  
\- О, Боже! Здесь кошка! Фу! Не трогай!

Люди вокруг начали оборачиваться.

\- Какой миленький! - пропищала брюнетка в белых ботинках.  
Ее подруга вытащила смартфон.

Барри замер, ослепленный вспышками.

\- Прошу прощения, - раздался голос с хрипотцой, от которого у Барри шерсть на спине встала дыбом. - Мисс Чудо выскочила из машины. Спасибо, что помогли ее найти. Я чуть с ума не сошла от беспокойства за мою красавицу.

Пальцы с длинными наманикюренными ногтями впились в шею. Барри испуганно мяукнул и повис в воздухе.

Кто-то зааплодировал. Новые вспышки.

\- Я не ее кошка! - закричал Барри, извиваясь и размахивая лапами. - Я вообще не кошка! Неужели не видно! Эта ведьма похитила меня! Кто-нибудь! Спасите!

Но люди вокруг продолжали улыбаться и фотографировать, не понимая его.  
Ничего удивительного, ведь для человеческого уха его крики звучали как обычное кошачье мяуканье.

\- Попался, Флэш, - шепнула Кэтрин Грей.

* * *

Едва Грей сдернула с клетки ткань, Барри зашипел и попытался укусить ее за руку.

\- Плохая киса, - Кошатница отдернула руку и рассмеялась. - За это останешься без ужина.

Она засунула пальцы в открытую банку и вытянула за хвост сардину.  
\- М-мм... Кошатница облизала жирные пальцы.

Барри зарычал и бросился на клетку.

\- Как удачно, что твои способности не работают в этой форме, - сказала Грей. - Я тебя переоценила, Флэш.

Флэш? Барри прижал уши, имя показалось ему знакомым. Он был уверен, что его зовут Барри? Может, у него два имени?

Грей отвернулась к мониторам на стене.  
\- А вот и твои друзья пожаловали... - она склонилась над клавиатурой. - Они думают, что смогут остановить меня. Ха! Посмотрим, как они справятся с моей армией... в прямом эфире.

* * *

Циско поправил вайб-очки и покосился на Уолли, занятого общением с поклонницами.

\- Может, отложишь автограф сессию пока мы не разберемся с Кошатницей?

\- Кид Флэш! - взвизгнула блондинка лет 16.

Группа китайских туристов развернулись в их сторону, лопоча и щелкая камерами своих телефонов.  
Уолли замер в героической позе, широко улыбнулся в смартфоны и подставил щеку под селфи с поцелуем.  
\- Я не виноват, что нравлюсь людям.

Циско с беспокойством огляделся.  
Кошек вокруг стало больше.  
\- Уолли! - крикнул Циско. - Мы должны срочно попасть в башню!

Уолли вздохнул, с сожалением возвращая девушке футболку со своим портретом.  
\- Может, в другой раз...  
\- Уолли! - крикнул Циско.  
\- Окей, Вайб, - Уолли закатил глаза. - Кид Флэш готов спасать мир, как обычно... - он послал собравшимся воздушный поцелуй и развернулся, собираясь бежать.

...Белоснежный шар влетел из ниоткуда и Уолли среагировал по привычке - кулаком.

Персидский кот, белый как из рекламы питания для кошек, жалобно взвизгнул и рухнул на асфальт под взглядами шокированной публики.

\- Э-ээ, - Кид Флэш от неожиданности забыл вибрировать. - Он ...первый начал?

Девушка, недавно делавшая в его компании селфи, всхлипнула и дрожащей рукой подняла смартфон.

\- Что делать? - шепотом спросил Уолли.

Циско оценил настроение толпы, прикинул расстояние до башни и плотность окружающего вход кошачьего войска.

\- Предлагаю тактическое отступление.  
\- Что?  
\- БЕЖИМ!

Кошки бросились в атаку.

* * *

Кэтрин Грей захлопала в ладоши, когда большой черный кот вцепился в шею Кид Флэша сзади.

\- Все эти могучие герои, и они беспомощны как... котята! - злодейка захихикала, довольная собственной шуткой.

\- Ты управляешь кошками, - понял Барри. - Каким-то образом ты заставила их нападать на моих друзей.

Кошатница развернулась на стуле, посмотрела на влипшего в решетку Флэша.

\- Твоих друзей... Вижу, ты начинаешь вспоминать.

Барри зашипел.

\- Это недостаток моего метода - влияние слабеет со временем, некоторые кошки начинают вспоминать, что раньше были людьми. У меня на это ушло три года... Три года, когда я мерзла, голодала и страдала от равнодушия и жестокости людей! - Кэтрин оскалилась. - Пришло время расплаты! Жители Централ-сити на собственной шкуре ощутят, как живется кошкам, которых люди выбросили, словно надоевшую игрушку! Через несколько минут я подключу микрофон и каждый житель этого города начнет мяукать. Этот город будет принадлежать котам, а коты будут подчиняться и принадлежать мне. Я буду королевой Централ-сити. Бха-ха-ха-ха!

\- Вау, - пробормотал Барри. - Сумасшедший суперзлодей. Не, в жизни такого раньше не видел.

Глаза Кэтрин сверкнули.

\- Отличный план, я хотел сказать. - Он сел, обернувшись хвостом. - Хотя я не понимаю, как тебе удается контролировать таких свободолюбивых животных как кошки?

\- Думаешь, я так просто расскажу тебе?

Барри поднял лапу, лениво лизнул.

\- Почему бы и нет? Вряд ли я сумею рассказать людям... если останусь котом.

Кошатница дернулась.

\- Или не останусь? - Барри прижал уши, задумчиво фыркнул. - Магия перестает действовать, когда превращенный вспоминает о своем прошлом. Так? Это означает, - Флэш вскочил и забегал по клетке, - я верну себе прежний облик, как только вспомню... что-то важное. - Барри облизнулся. - Меня зовут Барри... Барри Аллен и я... - он поднял голову. - Я самый быстрый человек на Земле!

Клетка задрожала, он почувствовал слабость и боль.

\- Догадался, - прошипела Кошатница. - Только поздно, Флэш!

Ударом ноги она опрокинула клетку с бьющимся в судорогах Барри, распахнула дверь и ухмыльнулась.

Комнату заполнили кошки. Из горящие глаза смотрели, не отрываясь, от мета-злодейки.

\- Убейте Барри Аллена! - крикнула Кэтрин и бросилась к микрофону.

\- Черт, - простонал Барри, чувствуя, как ломается вокруг него клетка.

Заколдованные коты взвыли и бросились на него.  
Он зажмурился, прикрыв глаза когтистой ладонью. Чьи-то зубы впились в его хвост. Затем раздался вопль и зубы исчезли вместе с хвостом.

\- Барри! Вставай!

Барри моргнул и уставился в зеленые глаза. Самые прекрасные зеленые глаза в мире.

\- Светлана! - он попытался вскочить и упал.

Ее усы щекотнули гладкую человеческую руку.

\- Ты пахнешь как раньше, к счастью, - мурлыкнула Светлана. - Иначе я бы не узнала тебя.

Барри улыбнулся. Посмотрел на свои ноги с вывернутыми в обратную сторону коленями.

\- Я бы узнал тебя в любом виде, - прошептал он. - По глазам.

Микрофон пискнул. Кошатница открыла рот.

\- Надо остановить ее! - крикнул Барри. - Можешь выдернуть провод из розетки?

Светлана прищурилась и кивнула.

Барри снова попытался встать и снова упал, на этот раз на колени.

\- Скорее! - крикнул он.

Аппаратура на столе издала жалобный вой и погасла.  
Светлана подмигнула Барри, выплюнула огрызок провода.

\- Молодец! - Барри засмеялся.  
\- Первый раз меня хвалят за то, что я что-то погрызла, - фыркнула Светлана.

\- ААААААААААА! - вопль Кэтрин сотряс башню.  
Барри вскочил и бросился между ними. Но не успел.

Похожие на окровавленные кинжалы ногти ударили по серой шее, кошачье тело взлетело от удара и врезалось в стену на противоположном конце.

\- Светлана! - крикнул Барри.

\- Убью всех! - зарычала Кошатница оборачиваясь и сверкая глазами.

Кошки вокруг завыли, Кэтрин бросилась на Барри и упала, налетев на кулак Человека в Красном Костюме.

\- Ты больше никому не причинишь вреда, - сказал Флэш.

Барри смахнул слезы и огляделся.

Десятки кошек извивались и вопили на полу. Магия закончилась. Люди возвращались.

* * *

Мужчина на четвереньках выплюнул мышь и дикими глазами посмотрел на Барри.  
\- Сэр, с вами все в порядке? - спросил Барри, мысленно порадовавшись, что он превратился в кота и обратно вместе с костюмом.

Остальным людям повезло меньше.

Молодая девушка в углу надрывно плакала, царапая ногтями лицо.

Барри испугался, что не сумеет узнать ее в человеческом облике.

Полицейские и врачи скорой заполнили помещение, щедро раздавая одеяла и успокоительные.

\- Светлана, - позвал Барри. - Свет...

Он нашел серую кошку под столом, микрофон с оборванными проводами валяется рядом.

\- Светлана.

Кошка открыла затуманенные болью глаза, тихо мяукнула и попыталась встать.  
Ее шерсть насквозь мокрая от крови. Барри упал на колени рядом, осторожно поднял ее на руки.  
\- Почему ты не превратилась?  
Кошка слабо мяукнула и лизнула его руку.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - Барри сморгнул слезы и встал.

В углу четверо полицейских с трудом удерживали шипящую и царапающуюся Кэтрин Грей.

\- Это не конец, Флэш! - взвыла Кошатница. - Я вернусь и ты пожалеешь, что встал у меня на пути!

Наручники защелкнулись, Грей поволокли к двери.

Барри прижал Светлану к груди и рванул к больнице.

* * *

Барри с трудом оторвался от стекла, за которым люди в белых халатах и масках четвертый час боролись за спасение жизни кошки.

\- Не понимаю, - сказал Барри и нахмурился. - Почему Светлана до сих пор кошка? Это из-за ранения?

Оливер Куин, в джинсах и черном свитере, кашлянул и странно посмотрел на друга.

\- Думаешь, она выживет?

\- Врачи делают все возможное, - Оливер протянул Барри стаканчик с кофе, отхлебнул из своего. - Я сделал щедрое пожертвование в фонд больницы и намекнул, что будет, если что-то случится с любимой кошкой главы русской мафии города. Иван уже едет в больницу.

Барри сдвинул брови.  
\- Иван... это ее отец?

Оливер сделал медленный глоток и аккуратно поставил стаканчик на столик рядом.  
\- Иван - хозяин кошки.  
Барри заморгал.  
Оливер вздохнул, провел ладонью по волосам.  
\- Барри, дочь Ивана умерла три года назад от рака.  
\- Не понимаю, - сказал Барри.

Глаза Оливера полны сочувствия и Барри думает, что еще никогда так сильно не хотел ударить друга.

\- Они приехали из России семь лет назад. Иван надеялся, что американские врачи смогут то, что не сумели сделать их коллеги в России. К сожалению, этот тип рака неизлечим. Она умерла в этой самой больнице три года назад.  
\- Не понимаю, - повторил Барри.  
\- Барри. Светлана, которую ты встретил - кошка его дочери.

Мониторы в операционной разом запищали. Люди в белых халатах засуетились вокруг стола.

Барри не заметил, когда Оливер ушел.

* * *

Бородатый человек с татуировками на руках неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.  
\- Вы... друг Оливера, - сказал Барри.  
Бородач кивнул.

Дверь палаты открылась, голубоглазый человек с гладкой как колено головой вышел, неся переноску со спящей кошкой. Они с Иваном перекинулись парой фраз по-русски, лысый кивнул и вышел.

\- Спасибо, что принесли мою кошку, - сказал русский. - Она... все, что у меня осталось от дочери.

Он медленно провел по лицу ладонью и Барри заметил, что ладонь дрожит.

\- Никогда не любил кошек, не разрешал держать в доме. - Он опустил голову. - Вы знаете, что моя дочь умерла три года назад?

\- Да, - тихо сказал Барри. - Я вам соболезную.

\- Рак крови. Весной каталась на роликах и просила отпустить с подружками в кино. Листья не успели пожелтеть - она лежит в палате, такая бледная, еле говорит, почти не ест. Я принес котенка в больницу и сказал, что это подарок на следующий день рождения. Сказал, что имя давать не будем, до праздника... А она посмотрела на меня и, - его лицо сморщилась. - Сказала: "Папа, я не доживу до декабря. Можно я имя сейчас придумаю?"

Он вытащил из кармана платок, отвернулся.

\- Назвала кошку своим именем. "Когда будет день рождения, пусть испекут мой любимый 'Наполеон'. Я хочу, чтобы она съела кусочек вместо меня". - Он закрыл лицо рукой.

Пришел Оливер. Пришел Циско. Заглянул Джо. Оливер о чем-то тихо переговорил с Иваном и они ушли. Барри в окно видел, как отъезжает черный БМВ с тонированными стеклами. 

Барри продолжал сидеть, пока не пришла Айрис и не взяла его за руку.

* * *

Айрис разлила фруктовый чай по чашкам, придвинула тарелку с рогаликами.  
\- Эйчар сказал, что не запомнил ничего из времени, когда был котом. Хотя Циско думает, он так говорит, чтобы не покупать DVD взамен испорченных. А ты, Барри? Что помнишь ты?  
Барри взял чашку, вдохнул аромат тропических фруктов.

Кошки за окном завыли, хвостатая тень промелькнула на соседей крыше. Он зажмурился. В памяти вспыхнули запах дождя и зеленые глаза.

Барри открыл глаза и посмотрел на Айрис.

\- Ничего. Я тоже ничего не помню.


	17. 3.18.Гадкий Я

Цыганка втолкнула заключенного в портал и прыгнула следом, успев на прощание послать Циско воздушный поцелуй.  
Циско вяло улыбнулся. Портал схлопнулся.  
Гнетущая тишина повисла в СтарЛабс.

\- Что ж, - громко сказал Циско спустя несколько минут. - Мы так и не узнали, кто такой Савитар и почему он ненавидит тебя, но хотя бы можем быть уверены, что Абра Кадабра больше не вернется.

Барри кивнул и сел, выдернув кресло из-под примерившегося к нему Джулиана.

\- Это же хорошо, - натужно улыбнулась Кейтлин. - Одним врагом Барри меньше, так?

\- Угу, - Джулиан покосился на кресло. - С учетом общего количества тех, кого он достал в будущем, это все равно, как получить скидку в 5 баксов при покупке самолета.

\- Гм, - сказал Джо.

\- Не понимаю, за что он меня так ненавидел? - пробормотал Барри. - За что вообще кто-то может меня возненавидеть???

Джулиан у него за спиной кашлянул и поднял руку, но быстро опустил, перехватив взгляд Кейтлин.

Барри стукнул кулаком о стол и встал.

\- Я должен попасть в будущее! Только там я могу узнать ответы на свои вопросы.

Эйчар прижал к груди спасенный в последний миг ноутбук, посмотрел на обломки стола на полу.

\- Но, - Циско обменялся быстрыми взглядами с Уолли, - разве это не приведет к временным искажениям? Которые ты обещал больше не создавать?

Барри отмахнулся.

\- Я обещал не путешествовать в прошлое. Будущее - другое дело. Это никому не навредит!

Кейтлин терпеливо улыбнулась.  
Джулиан закатил глаза.

\- Барри, - Циско пожевал губу. - В будущем тоже живут люди. 

\- Еще не живут. Я хоть не профессор хронодинамики, но и не идиот. Расслабьтесь! Это как спойлеры про "Игру престолов" в интернете читать - все ругают, но читают. Вы еще кофе допить не успеете, а я уже вернусь.

ВЖИХ! - красная вспышка умчалась прочь.

\- Да ты не торопись, - пробормотал Джулиан, собирая разлетевшиеся по всему СтарЛабс бумаги.

* * *

Педали старинного велосипеда поскрипывали, воздушные шарики гордо реяли, привязанные к высокому седлу. Волшебник в городе!

Девочка в розовой шапочке с помпонами остановилась посреди дороги, цепляясь за руку матери.

Велосипед дважды звякнул и остановился.  
Волшебник улыбнулся девочке.

\- Шарики! - сказала девочка. - Хочу шарики!  
Человек на велосипеде качнул головой.  
\- Простите, юная леди, но эти шарики мне нужны, чтобы вернуться домой.  
Девочка открыла рот, собираясь зареветь.  
\- Но я могу подарить волшебную птичку, - поспешил добавить волшебник.

Он спрыгнул с велосипеда и наклонился.  
Женщина покосилась на причудливый костюм незнакомца и потянула дочь в сторону.

Волшебник поднял сжатую в кулак руку, пробормотал: "Абракадабра!" и разжал пальцы.

На ладони сидела синяя птичка размером с воробья.  
Девочка засмеялась и захлопала в ладоши.  
Ее мать улыбнулась.  
Девочка протянула руку...

ВЖИХ!

Алая молния ворвалась между ними. Воздушные шарики взорвалось с грохотом, осколки велосипеда раскидало по улице.

\- С дороги! - крикнул человек в алом костюме прежде, чем исчезнуть.

Девочка взвизгнула и упала на руки матери.  
Перья осыпались синей горкой.

\- Флэш? - пробормотал человек без велосипеда.

\- ПОЛИЦИЯ! - завопила мать девочки.

Десять минут спустя, человек без документов, представившийся "волшебником из 64го века" был доставлен в полицейский участок, где провел худшие 4 часа в своей жизни, за которыми последовали гораздо худшие 10 лет, проведенных в секретной тюрьме для мета людей А.Р.Г.У.С.а

*

Барри Аллен уже целый час находился в будущем. Он успел несколько раз обежать Централ-сити, пересмотрел не вышедшие в его времени сезоны всех популярных сериалов, два раза прочел пятнадцатую книгу о Гарри Поттере, но так и не разгадал тайну Савитара.

Наконец, устав от размышлений о причинах ненависти к себе со стороны отдельных путешественников во времени, Барри остановился перед входом в СтарЛабс.

Внешне здание почти не изменилось, если не обращать внимания на таблички "ЧАСТНАЯ СОБСТВЕННОСТЬ" и "НЕ ВЛЕЗАЙ - УБЬЮ".

Флэш по привычке проигнорировал надписи и остановился, врезавшись в силовое поле.

\- Ёжкин флэш, - пробормотал Барри, потирая ушибленные конечности. - Похоже, будущий я не страдает повышенным гостеприимством.

\- Ишфините, - произнес голос с сильным акцентом. - Ви имете осношенья к плоэкту СтарЛапс?

Барри повернул голову и уставился на смуглого человека в военной форме нежно-голубого цвета.

\- Тело ф дом, сто йя з Семля43, маё имия...

\- Нихт ферштейн, - пробормотал Барри. - Моя испанский не говорить.

\- Ноо...

\- Извините, - Барри еще раз с тоской окинул знакомые и непривычные очертания СтарЛабс. - Я тоже не местный, помочь не могу. Мне еще Савитара остановить надо.

ВЖИХ!

Иностранец проводил алую вспышку взглядом. Прищурился.

\- Савитар? - пробормотал индиец. - Бог Скорости?

*

Набегавшись по городу, Барри проголодался.  
Брошенный на часы взгляд подсказал, что до закрытия "Большого Брюха" остаются считанные минуты.

Заветная вывеска уже манила в доле секунды через дорогу.

\- Флэш! О, МОЙ БОГ, это же ФЛЭШ! - прозвучал срывающийся на фальцет тенор, и на пути героя, как черт из адской табакерки, вынырнул человек в красном костюме с молнией на груди.

От неожиданности Барри резко затормозил, едва на влетев в проезжающий автобус.

\- Флэш, - простонал человек в костюме Флэша. - Я твой самый большой фанат, я мечтал о встрече с тобой всю свою жизнь. Увидеть тебя вот так, вживую... 

Барри бросил взгляд на часы. Бистро закрывается через полторы минуты. Он посмотрел на фаната.

В мозгу дернулась мысль, что лепечущий блондин в костюме кого-то ему напоминает.

\- ...я сделал костюм как у тебя, - продолжал заливаться блондин. - Мы могли бы стать друзьями, союзниками...

Барри фыркнул.

Не то, чтобы он был совсем равнодушен к славе. Иногда популярность бывает даже полезной. Когда не переходит границы разумного. И когда не встает между "Большим Брюхом" и голодным супергероем.

Дверь напротив захлопнулась. В стеклянной витрине повисла табличка ЗАКРЫТО.

Барри вполголоса выругался и поднял руку, останавливая поток слов.

Голубые глаза уставились на него с немым обожанием.

Подсознание снова кольнуло неясным сходством. Но с кем? Барри мотнул головой и вздохнул.

\- Послушай...  
\- Меня зовут Э...  
\- Да мне плевать, как тебя зовут! - взорвался Барри. - Из-за тебя мне придется возвращаться в 21 век на голодный желудок.  
Он отступил на шаг, окинул блондина критическим взглядом.

\- Вот объясни, зачем ты надел этот костюм?  
\- Я хотел быть супергероем, как...  
\- Я? - Барри пожал плечами. - Идиотизм. У тебя даже не хватило фантазии придумать собственный костюм и ты решил украсть мой?  
\- Я не крал, - блондин покраснел. - Я... нашел.  
Барри хмыкнул.  
\- И как твое супергеройское имя?  
\- Ф-флэш.  
\- То есть имя ты тоже "нашел". Понятно, - Флэш хмыкнул и исчез в россыпи искр.

\- Вот козел, - пробормотал Эобард Тоун, чихнул, и поймал свое отражение в темной витрине. - Может... и правда имидж сменить?

 

* * *

Красная вспышка промчалась по СтарЛабс, успев попутно выхватить кружку у Джулиана и пончик из рук Уолли.

\- М-мм, пончики, - промычал Барри из кресла. - Я вернулся!

Джулиан посмотрел в пустые ладони и нахмурился.

\- Как результаты? - спросил Эйчар.

\- Никак. Мне даже не удалось поговорить с собой из будущего. Может, в следующей раз.

\- То есть, мы по-прежнему не знаем личность Савитара, - мрачно кивнул Джо. - И ты зря путешествовал в будущее.

\- Ну, не совсем зря, - Барри доел пончик и с интересом посмотрел на гамбургер Циско.

Циско торопливо откусил бургер.

\- Дай угадаю, - протянул Джулиан. - Ты узнал, откуда у тебя в будущем столько врагов.

\- А, нет... Столкнулся со своим фаном. Странный тип, но, похоже, безобидный. Чем-то на Джулиана смахивает.

\- Хм, - сказал Джулиан.

\- Зато я досмотрел "Игру престолов"! Хотите узнать, что будет в 8 сезоне?

\- Не... - начал Циско.

\- Джейме Ланнистер прикончит сестру и сведет счеты с жизнью путем женитьбы на Бриенне. Беременную от Джона Дейнерис отравит Варис. Джон убьет Вариса и сам погибнет в схватке с Королем Ночи, который прямо в утробе умирающей Матери Драконов обратит младенца в Принца Ночи, и умрет, когда вселившийся в него Бран потеряет управление из-за потери оставшихся конечностей после встречи с одним из драконов. Умрут все кроме Тириона. Тирион сядет на Железный Трон, женится на Арье, и они будут жить счастливо, пока однажды он не вернется домой из дипломатической командировки неожиданно, и найдет лицо Арьи Старк на тумбочке, а неизвестного голого мужика в ванной. Фуф, конец! - Барри оглядел бледные, вытянувшиеся лица и подмигнул. - Можете не благодарить.

Он встал.

\- Что-то я проголодался. Кому бургер из "Большого Брюха" захватить? Нет? Окей, молчание - знак согласия.

ВЖИХ!

Джулиан с грохотом опустил чашку.

\- Что такое спойлеры? - спросил Эйчар. - На моей Земле нет "Игры престолов".

Уолли сглотнул и отвернулся.

\- Я его ненавижу, - простонал Циско и мешком осел на стуле. - Кто-нибудь хочет убить Флэша?

Один за другим, они подняли руки.


	18. 3.21.Детская неожиданность

\- Вы точно знаете, что делать? - Барри с опаской сел в кресло.  
Циско поскреб затылок.  
\- Теоретически?

\- Стоп, - Джо Уэст нахмурился. - Ты не уверен?

\- Ну, мы не каждый день стираем память мета-людям со способностью к регенерации, - Джулиан с размаху водрузил на голову Барри металлический шлем с проводами.

\- У меня плохое предчувствие, - сказал Уолли.

\- Жаль, что Кейтлин так не вовремя охладела к команде, - сказал Циско. - Я ж инженер, а не врач.

Барри открыл рот.

\- А я патологоанатом, - буркнул Джулиан. - Мозги, в которых я копаюсь, обычно уже умерли.

Лицо Барри приобрело чуть сероватый оттенок.

\- Не волнуйся, - Циско улыбнулся и засунул в рот Барри резиновый кляп. - Я всю ночь смотрел ролики на Ютюбе про операции на головном мозге.

Барри замычал и попытался встать, но предусмотрительно застегнутые Джулианом наручники не дали ему это сделать.

Циско отступил на два шага и одобрительно кивнул.

\- Барри... на всякий случай, если произойдет ошибка и твои мозги превратятся в желе, помни, что я был и всегда буду твоим лучшим другом. - Циско смахнул набежавшую слезу и повернул голову. - Джулиан, врубай!

Провода загудели, тело в кресле выгнулось, в воздухе запахло озоном.

\- Трансформаторы сейчас полетят, - заметил Джулиан.  
\- Еще пару минут, - сказал Циско. - Для надежности.

Шлем на голове Барри заискрил, испуская белые молнии, затем задымился.

\- Тридцать секунд, - сказал Циско.

В воздухе запахло палеными проводами и барбекю.  
Уолли зажал нос.  
Айрис зажмурилась и уткнулась в грудь отцу.

\- Еще немного... - пробормотал Циско.  
\- Хорошо, что у нас есть запасной Флэш, - пожал плечами Джулиан.  
Уолли втянул голову в плечи и посмотрел на дверь.

Молнии над головой Барри образовали дугу, команда Флэша разбежалась в поисках укрытия, счетчик электричества взорвался, СтарЛабс погрузился в темноту.

\- Как думаешь, сработало? - шепотом спросил Циско.

Через минуту включились запасные генераторы и в их подмигивающем свете все увидели дымящийся на кресле пустой костюм.

\- О, Боже! - крикнул Циско. - Мы убили Барри!  
\- Нет, - твердо сказал Джулиан. - Ты убил Барри. Я предлагал отключить три минуты назад.

Костюм зашевелился, из его недр раздался всхлип и появлялась крохотная голова.

\- О, Боже! Мы уменьшили Барри! - Циско схватился за голову.  
\- Хм, - сказал Джулиан.

Светловолосый мальчик лет четырех оглядел присутствующих зеленым глазами, открыл рот и завопил:  
\- Ма-маааа!

* * *

Циско пригнулся и выбежал в коридор. Мимо пролетела плюшевая черепашка.

\- Мама! Где моя мама! Я хочу к маме! - детский крик на грани ультразвука отдавался от стен.

\- Кто-нибудь, убейте меня, - Циско закрыл глаза и два раза стукнулся затылком о стену.  
\- Да уж, - Джулиан отхлебнул из кружки. - Где Савитар, когда он нужен.

Циско сморщился.

\- Хорошо, что идея с музеем не прокатила. Ты прикинь, что подумает случайный человек, если это услышит.  
\- Он подумает, что мы его похитили. Тем более, мальчишка именно так и думает.

Циско потер лоб, посмотрел на кружку в руке Джулиана.

\- Это кофе?  
\- Виски.  
\- Я думал, ты не пьешь.  
\- Начал.

\- Надеюсь, Джо сумеет уговорить Барри сесть в чертово кресло. Не представляю, где мы могли так ошибиться.  
\- Не мы, - Джулиан сделал большой глоток. - Идея была твоя с самого начала.

За их спинами раздался грохот и крик Джо:  
\- Барри!

В коридор пулей выскочил мальчик. Уолли и Джо выбежали за ним. Следом вышел Эйчар с фингалом под глазом; он остановился, чтобы подобрать игрушку и припустил за ними.

\- Дай! - Циско протянул руку.  
Джулиан поднял бровь, но молча сунул кружку.  
\- А он неплохо бегает для дошкольника без суперскорости, - заметил Джулиан.  
Циско застонал.  
\- Если преступники узнают, что Флэш теперь обычный ребенок - нам крышка.

Из дальнего коридора донесся рев.

Циско вздохнул и поплелся на звук.

~

Джулиан вернулся в лабораторию и заварил себе чай. Никто кроме него в СтарЛабс чай не пил, хотя Кейтлин иногда присоединялась, и даже уверяла, что ей нравится Эрл Грей с мятой.

Чем больше он пытается не думать о ней, тем чаще она в его мыслях.

Джулиан поставил чашку на стол, включил компьютер и повернулся, чтобы взять чай.

Фарфор обжег пальцы, и он не сразу понял, что чувствует не жар, а холод.

Джулиан вскочил и увидел кружащие над монитором снежинки.

\- Кейтлин, - прошептал он.

~

\- Барри воспринял известие о смерти родителей лучше, чем я ожидал, - сказал Джо.

\- Тсс, - Айрис укрыла спящего мальчика одеялом.

Эйчар изобразил "молнию" на губах и вместе с остальными вышел в коридор.

\- Это странно, - шепотом сказал Уолли.

\- Странно видеть спасителя Централ-сити, который ест манную кашу с ложки, сидя на коленях будущей жены, - заметил Эйчар и посмотрел на Циско с телефоном в руке. - Надеюсь, ты это записал.

\- Обижаешь, - ухмыльнулся Циско, демонстрируя экран. - Такой материал для троллинга. Когда Флэш вернется... - Ухмылка погасла. - Если он вернется.

\- Выше голову, Франциско! - Эйчар повысил голос, когда они дошли до лаборатории. - Не вижу причины для пессимизма. Савитар не объявлялся уже 24 часа. Возможно, твое устройство сработало криво, но дело сделало. Эй, может, раз Барри теперь ребенок, Савитар вообще исчез из реальности!

\- Гхм, - сказал Джулиан.

Глаза Циско расширились. Уолли завибрировал, готовый сорваться с места.

Киллер Фрост подняла руки, то ли демонстрируя мирные намерения, то ли собираясь вернуть ледниковый период в отдельно взятой лаборатории.

Из-за ее спины выглянул мальчик в черном свитере, окинул присутствующих холодным взглядом и скрестил на груди руки.  
Джо ахнул. Уолли споткнулся, выпадая из скорости.

Эйчар прервал затянувшуюся паузу, шагнув вперед.

\- Какой милый ребенок, - жизнерадостно улыбнулся Эйчар. - Похож на вас, мисс Сноу. Выражение лица прям один в один.

Мальчик поскреб шрам над бровью и насупился.

Киллер Фрост уставилась на Уэллса.

\- Это Савитар, - сказал Джулиан.

\- Фу, Джулиан, не выражайся при ребенке. - Эйчар присел на корточки перед мальчиком. - Как твое имя, малыш?

Мальчик посмотрел на Киллер Фрост.

\- Можно мне хоть этого убить?  
\- Позже, - процедила Кейтлин и криво улыбнулась. - Как я понимаю, у нас общая проблема.

* * *

\- Они выглядят такими счастливыми, - сказала Айрис.  
\- Все дети счастливы в этом возрасте, - сказал Джо.  
\- Мы с Данте в их возрасте целыми днями изображали рок-музыкантов и дрались из-за игрушечной гитары, - Циско отвернулся.  
Уолли сдвинул брови.  
\- Я помню... Мама украла черничный кекс на мой пятый день рождения в магазине на заправке. Это был мой лучший день рождения в жизни. ...Пока ее новый парень не напился и не начал стрелять по лампочкам.  
Циско вздохнул.  
\- Думаю, все согласны, что приятные воспоминания из детства приятны, главным образом, потому, что остались в прошлом. Вряд ли кто-то захочет вернуться в то время, чтобы заново все пережить.

Уолли кивнул. Айрис закусила губу. Джо нахмурился.

В центре очищенной от мебели комнаты будущие Флэш и Савитар строили замки из кубиков.  
Замок Барри уже состоял из трех этажей, с колоннами и ровными башенками по углам.  
Савитар сидел на полу скрестив ноги и задумчиво грыз большой палец.  
Его "замок" из трех кривых стен без крыши, но с парой образующих "ворота" кубиков слева.  
Барри, высунув язык от напряжения, закрыл арку последним кубиком и водрузил флажок наверху.  
Савитар посмотрел на пустую коробку конструктора, нахмурился, протянул руку и выдернул красный кубик из основания замка Барри.  
Строение покачнулось и рассыпалось.

\- Я начинаю понимать, как чувствовала себя тетя Порша, - пробормотала Кейтлин.  
Джулиан посмотрел на нее.  
Кейтлин криво улыбнулась.  
\- Тетя Порша, незамужняя мать-одиночка. "Слушайся маму с папой или будешь как тетя Порша". "Учись хорошо или станешь как тетя Порша". "Не целуйся с соседским мальчиком или закончишь как тетя Порша".  
\- Гхм, - сказал Джулиан. - В моей семье был дядя Джорджи. Он жил с мужчиной из Индокитая.  
Кейтлин хмыкнула.  
Джулиан покосился на нее.  
\- Мне нравятся дети, - сказал он.  
Кейтлин подняла бровь.  
\- Я... - Джулиан набрал в грудь воздуха и выпалил: - Я бы тебя с ребенком не бросил.  
Киллер Фрост закатила глаза, но ее улыбка мягче обычного.

\- Мы втроем четыре часа анализировали данные, но не нашли причину случившегося, - сказал Циско. - Это должно было сработать. Мой компьютер говорит, что это сработало. Я не понимаю!  
\- Но это сработало, - сказала Айрис. - Вы хотели остановить Савитара и у вас получилось. Савитара больше нет.  
\- Барри тоже нет, - напомнил Циско.

Они посмотрели на играющих мальчиков.

\- Разве? - Айрис улыбнулась. - Он по-прежнему Барри, которого я знаю с того дня, когда он подошел и сел рядом со мной в песочнице во второй ясельной группе.

Савитар разрушил замок Барри и собрал в кучу большую часть кубиков. Барри перестал шмыгать и красными от слез глазами посмотрел на второго мальчика. Савитар зло улыбнулся и показал язык.  
Барри сунул руку в карман штанов и вытащил последний кубик.  
\- Возьми, - Барри протянул кубик Савитару.  
Савитар уставился на красный кубик в руке Барри.

\- Что говорит Кейтлин? - тихо спросила Айрис.  
Циско пожал плечами.  
\- Физически с ними все в порядке. Клеточный рост на нормальном для их возраста уровне. Даже если мы не найдем и не обратим причину трансформации, они повзрослеют заново, в обычном порядке. - Циско попытался улыбнуться. - Эй, это означает, что о проблеме Савитара можно забыть лет на 20...

 

Савитар сжал кубик в кулаке. Барри улыбнулся. Глаза Савитара блеснули, его вытянутая рука начала вибрировать быстрее и быстрее - измельченные до состояния песка осколки посыпались на пол.  
Барри моргнул, сдвинул брови и вдруг бросился на своего двойника со скоростью, многократно превышающую нормальную - ВЖИХ - Савитар на полу, Барри на нем, крохотные кулачки наносят удар за ударом, движения сливаются в нераспознаваемый глазу вихрь.  
ВЖИХ! Они на другом конце комнаты, Барри на спине, Савитар с красным от натуги лицом пытается удушить противника.  
ВЖИХ - Уолли стоит в центре, держа по мини-спидстеру за шкирку в каждой руке.

\- ...а может и нет, - пробормотал Циско.

* * *

Верхний свет загорелся, круглая дверь с шорохом ушла в сторону, Савитар поднялся с пола и скрестил на груди руки, глядя на человека по ту сторону стекла.

Джулиан тряхнул пакетом с логотипом "Большого Брюха". Не отводя взгляда от заключенного, он засунул пакет вместе с бутылкой газировки в лоток и нажал кнопку.

Савитар взял бутылку.  
\- Диет кола? В прошлый раз, когда я был на этом месте, они хотя бы принесли мне кофе.

Джулиан ничего не сказал, рассматривая шрамы на детском лице.

\- Что? Пытка молчанием? Они запретили тебе разговаривать, чтобы я не смог обмануть тебя и переманить на свою сторону? - Савитар поднял бутылку, свернул крышу, сделал глоток и поморщился. - Ненавижу диетическую колу.

\- Я заметил, что твой правый глаз видит, - сказал Джулиан.  
Савитар развернул гамбургер, понюхал.  
\- М-мм?

\- В твоем... взрослом состоянии у тебя более глубокие шрамы, - сказал Джулиан. - Один из шрамов рассекает глазницу... - Джулиан шагнул к стеклу, наклонил голову. - Я не вижу этого шрама.

Савитар дожевал, выковырял листок салата из зубов языком.  
\- В этих замечаниях присутствует смысл или они для сотрясания воздуха, мистер Альберт?

Джулиан нахмурился.  
\- И еще твоя речь. Она стала взрослой слишком быстро.

Савитар поднял бровь.

\- Память Барри регенерирует обрывками, - спокойно объяснил Джулиан. - Он помнит смерть родителей и как подарил кольцо Айрис. Иногда в его речи проскальзывают слова, незнакомые пятилетнему ребенку. Но, в общем, когда речь не идет о прошлом, он разговаривает как ребенок. Я думаю, что ты сейчас притворяешься. Может, ты вообще не терял память. А может, - Джулиан заглянул в сузившиеся глаза за стеклом, - ты ее регенерировал раньше Барри из-за того, что твоя скорость выше. - Джулиан улыбнулся. - Интересное, наверное, чувство. Снова очнуться среди друзей, стать ребенком, перестать видеть в глазах окружающих страх и ненависть.

\- Мне нравится видеть страх в глазах моих врагов, - прошипел Савитар. - Я Бог! Вы все будете...

\- Бла-бла, - сказал Джулиан. - Не верю. У тебя была масса возможностей перебить всех в СтарЛабс пока Флэш оставался ребенком и ничего не помнил. Вместо этого ты смотрел мультфильмы с Циско и играл в кубики со своим близнецом.

\- Зачем ты это мне говоришь? - Савитар прищурился.

\- У меня для тебя предложение.

Савитар хмыкнул.

\- Взаимно выгодное, - добавил Джулиан. - Тебе не придется беспокоиться об опасности исчезнуть в будущем, никто не будет пытаться убить тебя или запереть в спидфорсе.

\- Всего то... И что же мне придется сделать для этого?

\- Ничего.

Савитар моргнул.

\- Я знаю, что ты можешь изменить вибрации собственного тела, чтобы уравнять память и физическое состояние. Именно так Циско собирается вернуть Барри его возраст. Вы связаны, поэтому в прошлый раз случился сбой, и вместе с воспоминаниями он потерял 25 лет жизни. Я все рассчитал. Тебе придется набрать скорость в 14 махов, чтобы машина Циско не сработала на тебе, и ты сумел разорвать связь с Барри. Навсегда.

Савитар мгновенно уловил суть.

\- Я потеряю скорость.  
\- Да.  
\- И все воспоминания.  
\- У тебя будут долгие годы, чтобы собрать новые.  
\- Я буду беззащитен перед моими врагами!  
\- Ты перестанешь быть временным двойником Барри. Ты будешь с безопасности.  
\- Меня будет защищать Флэш? - Савитар криво улыбнулся.  
\- И я. Даю слово.

Несколько минут суперзлодей смотрел на него через непробиваемое стекло, а потом начал хохотать.

* * * 

_Десять месяцев спустя_

Барри Аллен переступил с ноги на ногу, огляделся и снова позвонил.

На третий раз дверь распахнулась и он попытался улыбнуться.

\- Я уже начал думать, что вы переехали.  
Карие глаза напротив сузились, Кейтлин поджала губы.  
Молчание затянулось.  
\- Вот, - Барри протянул перевязанный ленточкой торт. - Ореховый. Я в детстве его просто обожал.  
\- Барт любит шоколадное суфле, - Кейтлин взяла торт. - Проходи.

Телевизор в гостиной включен, на экране рисованные Бэтмен и Робин отбиваются от толпы в клоунских масках.  
Джулиан и мальчик сидят на диване рядом, прозрачная чаша с попкорном и три чашки на столике перед ними.

\- Пришел _Барри Аллен_ , - сказала Кейтлин, выделяя его имя голосом и тоном.

Мальчик поднял голову, Барри отметил едва заметные теперь шрамы и спокойный взгляд.

\- Привет, Барри, - бросил экс-Савитар.

Джулиан обменялся взглядами с Кейтлин и встал.

\- Сейчас будет самое интересное, - сказал бывший враг Флэша, не отрываясь от мультика.  
\- Тогда я обязательно должна посмотреть, - сказала Кейтлин. - Подвинься.

Барри и Джулиан вышли на балкон. Джулиан закурил.

\- Как Кейтлин? - спросил Барри.  
Джулиан покосился на него поверх сизых дымных колец.  
\- С Кейтлин все хорошо. - Он протянул пачку Барри, тот качнул головой, отказываясь. - Сыворотка Циско сработала, никаких следов Киллер Фрост. - Он выдохнул через ноздри, сощурился. - С Бартом тоже все хорошо.

Джулиан закатил глаза.

\- Я знаю, что вы думаете, но я сказал правду. Савитар исчез. Мальчик в комнате помнит только то, что случилось за первые пять лет его жизни. Вы можете расслабиться и перестать следить за нами. Кстати, спасибо, что помогли с документами на усыновление. Я и Кейтлин в долгу.

\- Не за что, - пробормотал Барри. - Уверен, вы будете отличными родителями.

Джулиан погасил сигарету о край решетки и бросил окурок в железную банку из-под печенья в углу.

\- И передай Циско, что следующую видеокамеру, найденную в нашем доме, я лично засуну Рамону в...

\- Я передам, - быстро сказал Барри. - Я был против камер, но Циско... - он замялся.

\- Не доверяет мне.

\- Скорее, ему. Савитар - умелый манипулятор. Компьютерная симуляция не выявила причин устойчивой регрессии.

\- Это не доказывает, что он притворяется.

Одновременно, они посмотрели в окно, за которым женщина и мальчик сидели на диване рядом. Кейтлин поднесла ко рту чашку, мальчик повернул голову и улыбнулся.

\- Он выглядит счастливым, - сказал Барри.  
\- Все дети счастливы в этом возрасте, - Джулиан посмотрел на него.

Глаза Барри расширились, он кивнул и отвернулся.  
\- Понимаю.

Джулиан открыл дверь с балкона. Кейтлин подняла голову. В ее глазах беспокойство, она пытается его спрятать.

\- Мультфильм закончился, - сказал Барт. - Ты все пропустил.

Барри выудил из кармана пару листков твердого картона с золотым обрезом и белыми розами.

\- Что это? - мальчик привстал.  
\- Это приглашение на свадьбу, - сказал Барри. - Для троих.  
\- Это мило, - осторожно сказала Кейтлин.  
\- Но, возможно, мы не сможем прийти, - добавил Джулиан, и посмотрел на своего приемного сына.  
\- Я хочу пойти, - сказал мальчик. - Там же будет шоколадное суфле?

\- Даже если не будет, мы с Айрис закажем специально для тебя.

Барт широко улыбнулся.

\- Здорово! - он перевел взгляд с Джулиана на Барри. - В приглашении не написано, с какой стороны стола меня посадят. - Он усмехнулся. - Со стороны жениха? - Понизил голос, в светлых глазах промелькнуло что-то темное. - Или рядом с невестой?


	19. 3.22.Однажды в сказке

\- Барри, ты спишь?

Айрис повернула голову, закусила губу в ожидании ответа. Но едва угадываемые в темноте очертания не шелохнулись, дыхание осталось ровным.

Стараясь не шуметь, Айрис сползла с кровати, схватила с тумбочки айфон и босиком пошлепала на кухню.

Механические часы над столом тикали, отсчитывая безвозвратно убегающее время.  
Полная луна заглянула в кружевные занавески, Айрис зябко повела плечами и включила запись.

\- Барри, - прошептала она, когда красный глаз смартфона загорелся. - Я... - ее голос сорвался. - Я хотела сказать... Я подумала, что ты должен знать, что я лю...

\- Я знаю, - шепнул голос из темноты и Айрис вскрикнула, роняя телефон. На секунду она подумала о савитаре, о том, что он устал ждать им же назначенный день и пришел, чтобы убить ее.

Горячие руки накрыли ее плечи, знакомый смех щекотнул затылок.

\- Барри, Боже... - Айрис с облегчением вздохнула.  
\- Еще нет, - прошептал Барри. - Вернемся в постель?

Его ладони пробежались по телу, оставляя ощущение тропического жара.

\- Барри, у тебя такие горячие руки. - Они вернулись в спальню.

\- Это чтобы быстрее согреть тебя, Айрис, - прошептал он и, уклонившись от тянущейся к его лицу руки, потянул за собой, в спальню.

Они упали в кровать - порыв ветра - пеньюар исчез, она внезапно оказалось на другой стороне кровати, Барри на спине, она сверху.

\- Барри! - она попыталась отодвинуться. - Мы же договорились не использовать способности, когда мы вместе.

\- Это... - низкий шепот заполнил спальню, - чтобы лучше ласкать тебя, Айрис.

Айрис нахмурилась.

\- Барри, что у тебя с голосом?

Она подняла руку, коснулась гладкой, мускулистой груди. Сглотнула и потянулась выше: подбородок, шрамы на щеке, старый ожог на скуле.  
Айрис резко вдохнула и отдернула руку.

Савитар уронил голову на подушку и расхохотался.

Дверь сорвало с петель, Барри Аллен ворвался внутрь, сверкая глазами.

\- Барри, - Айрис вскочила.

\- Это именно то, что ты подумал, - ехидно заметил Савитар.

Айрис запахнула пеньюар, встала за спиной своего героя.

Флэш сжал кулаки.

Савитар потянулся на кровати, изувеченное лицо расползлось в улыбку.

Барри дернулся, Айрис вскрикнула, обломки кровати разлетелись по спальне, в центре которой встал металлический монстр с пылающими глазами.

\- Еще увидимся, - прорычал Савитар. - Скоро.

\- Зачем, - прошептала Айрис.

Злодей повернул голову, посмотрел на нее.

\- Зачем ты прячешь свое лицо под маской? - Айрис повысила голос. - Мы знаем, кто ты и как выглядишь.

Железная маска лязгнула, сияющие глаза впились в лицо женщины, которую он однажды, вечность назад, любил больше своей жизни.

\- А это... - в холодном голосе нет эмоций, - чтобы проще было убить тебя, Айрис.


	20. 3.23.Гюльчатай

\- Псс!  
Айрис сморгнула слезы, прислушалась.

Киллер Фрост с проклятьем отбросила пятый кофейник, содержимое которого превратилось в кусок льда раньше, чем она успела наполнить чашку.

Айрис услышала шорох за спиной. Холодные пальцы накрыли ее связанные за спиной руки. Айрис вскрикнула, звук привлек внимание Кейтлин.

\- Нельзя ли потише?! - прорычала Фрост, доставая из коробки шестую кофеварку. - Я пытаюсь получить немного кофеина с утра!!!  
\- Гм.  
\- Я не отпущу тебя, - Киллер Фрост не обернулась. - Просьбы и мольбы на меня не действуют, а слезы БЕСЯТ!!!  
\- Что насчет кофейного мороженого? - Айрис прислонилась к ящикам.  
Приспешница Савитара уставилась на нее.  
\- Если вкус не важен, можно попробовать таблетки с кофеином, но мороженое вкуснее.  
\- Хмм... - льдистые глаза моргнули. - Неплохая идея.

Айрис улыбнулась. Фрост оскалилась.

\- Ты правда решила, что я оставлю тебя одну? - Земля вокруг затрещала, покрываясь белой коркой. - Думала, сможешь обмануть меня???

Айрис быстро замотала головой.  
\- Я не думала. Просто вспомнила про кофейное мороженое и сказала вслух.

Киллер Фрост хмыкнула, отворачиваясь.

\- Разумеется, - продолжила Айрис, - ты бы никогда не ослушалась Савитара, который приказал сторожить меня. У меня в мыслях не было предложить такое.

Между белых бровей пролегла складка.

\- Савитар мне не указ. Он мой союзник, а не хозяин.  
\- Конечно, - сказала Айрис.  
\- Если я захочу уйти, то могу сделать это в любую минуту.  
\- Именно.  
\- Да и куда ты денешься, связанная.  
\- Ты права.  
\- Магазин за углом...  
\- Круглосуточный, если не ошибаюсь.

Киллер Фрост отшвырнула кофеварку. Сузившимися глазами посмотрела на Айрис.

\- Я сейчас вернусь. - Подняла руки, холодный воздух задымился над ладонями. - Не пытайся сбежать или пожалеешь!  
\- Не буду, - Айрис мотнула головой. - Честное журналистское.

Она дождалась, пока Фрост скроется из виду.

\- Похоже, она не знает, что "честное журналистское" - оксиморон, - прошептала Айрис.

За ящиками чихнули.

\- Кто здесь? - вполголоса позвала Айрис. - Циско, это ты? Барри?

Раздался грохот, из-за ящика вывалился улыбающийся Эйчар.

\- Эйчар... - Айрис нахмурилась. - Что ты тут делаешь?

Уэллс встал, отряхнул брюки.

\- Я пришел, чтобы спасти тебя, спасти мир, победить Савитара и стать героем.  
\- Один?  
\- Да!  
\- Хм... У тебя есть план?  
\- Лучше! - просиял Уэллс. - У меня есть Генномодифицированный Мордопреобразователь!  
\- Что.  
Эйчар обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
\- В смысле, Генноголографический Модопреобразователь!  
\- А, ты про штуку, которая меняет лицо самого известного преступника Централ-сити на внешность человека без документов из другого измерения? Как это поможет против Савитара?  
\- Минуту!

Уэллс вытащил похожее на авторучку устройство, навел на Айрис и дважды нажал на колпачок. Отступил на шаг, ухмыльнулся и навел на себя.

\- Боже! - воскликнула Айрис, глядя на Айрис. - Ты превратился в меня. Я и не знала, что твой... преобразовать так может. Ты не мог бы повернуться? А влево? - Она нахмурилась. - Пару кило сбросить к НГ не помешает.

\- Потрясающе, да? - воскликнул Эйчар голосом Айрис. - Я тоже не знал, пока не уронил в унитаз. После высыхания оно перезагрузилось и выкинуло меню с инструкцией. Я не знал, что у этой штуки есть инструкция! Пока дочитал до "тотального преобразования".  
\- Что это?  
\- Без понятия. Но звучит круто. Надо как-нибудь попробовать.

Айрис подергала веревки.

\- А ножа среди его функций нет?

\- Ой, прости, - Эйчар бросился развязывать Айрис.

За этим занятием их застала Киллер Фрост.

* * *

Савитар уставился на Айрис: ее руки скованы наручниками впереди, во взгляде вызов и плохо скрытая дрожь.

Перевел взгляд.

Айрис номер 2 дрожит открыто и не пытается спрятать ужас.

Савитар повернулся к маячащей у стены Киллер Фрост.  
\- Когда я сказал, что убью тебя, если к моему возвращению в логове будет не хватать Айрис Уэст, я не это имел в виду.

\- Одна из них - Эйчар, - сказала Кейтлин.

\- Спасибо за разъяснение, кэп.  
Он повернулся к связанным девушкам.

\- Ну и как мне понять, кого из вас надо убить?  
\- Почему не убить обеих? - предложила Кейтлин.  
\- И рискнуть изменить будущее, лишив его автора самых популярных бестселлеров 21 века?

Айрис номер 2 подняла бровь.  
Айрис 1 скептически хмыкнула.

\- Окей, - Савитар улыбнулся. - Простой ловушкой вас не поймать.

\- Не принимаю, в чем проблема, - заметила Фрост. - Ты же любил ее, и должен знать, чем она отличается от других женщин?

Айрис отшатнулись и уставились на него с пугающе одинаковым выражением.

Савитар побагровел.

\- Я не собираюсь заниматься этим с Эйчаром, который выглядит как Айрис!

Странно, но обе Айрис выглядели оскорбленными.

\- Кхм, - Кейтлин почесала кончик носа, стряхнула лед с рукава. - А поцелуй?

Айрис справа замотала головой. Левая Айрис выглядела, точно собралась расстаться с содержимым желудка прямо здесь.

\- Больно ж надо, - бросил Савитар, пытаясь не выдать обиду.

\- Кстати. Я нашла у них это, - Киллер Фрост протянула ручку-преобразователь.

Одна из Айрис вздрогнула. Ее копия нахмурилась.

Савитар повертел ручку в руках.  
\- Знакомая штука.  
Он направил ручку на Айрис справа и нажал кнопку.  
\- Ничего не произошло. - Савитар нахмурился. - Как это штука работает? - он посмотрел на заложниц.

\- Без понятия, - Айрис дружно пожали плечами.

\- Любопытно, что будет, если уничтожить преобразователь?

\- Не уверена, что это хорошая идея, - заметила Фрост.

Правая Айрис посмотрела на Айрис слева.

\- Восьмой пункт инструкции: Тотальное Преобразование, - прошептала Айрис слева. - О... Черт.

Рука Савитара начала вибрировать. Преобразователь в руке спидстера раскалился и вспыхнул как сигнальный фонарь.  
Киллер Фрост схватила банку кофейного мороженого и нырнула за ящики за секунду до...

\- Открой личико... Гюльчатай, - Савитар сжал кулак.

Вспышка озарила местность на три квартала, взрыв зарегистрировали сейсмостанции на Аляске и в Сакраменто.

Киллер Фрост выбралась из под обломков на скорую руку построенной ледяной крепости и осмотрелась.

Среди пейзажа "Марс после ядерной бомбардировки" скромно торчал костюм Бога Скорости на четвереньках с потухшими глазницами.

Никаких следов Айрис Уэст.

Костюм шевельнулся, с грохотом из него выпал дымящийся Савитар.

\- Хм, - сказала Фрост.

* * *

\- Слава Богу, я успел, - Флэш остановился на окраине Централ-сити, бережно опустил Айрис на скамейку.

\- Айрис, Айрис! Очнись! - раздался голос Кид Флэша позади.

Барри медленного обернулся. Вытаращил глаза.

Айрис без признаков сознания лежала на руках своего паникующего брата.

Барри повернул голову и удостоверился, что принесенная им Айрис как прежде лежит на скамейке.

Айрис на руках Уолли вздохнула и открыла глаза.  
Айрис на скамейке застонала.

\- Барри, - прошептали девушки одновременно.

Наушник в костюме Барри ожил.  
"Барри! - крикнул Циско. - Ты нашел Айрис?"

Барри с Уолли переглянулись.

* * *

\- Мордопреобразователь, - вздохнула Цыганка, перехватила взгляды друзей Барри и ухмыльнулась. - Генноголографический модопреобразователь. Но мы его обычно не так называем. Нелегальная технология. Любопытно, где Уэллс его достал.

\- Я думал, ручка Эйчара - голографический проектор, - пробормотал Циско. - Хочешь сказать, эта штука превратила Уэллса в Айрис Уэст целиком, скопировав даже гены?

\- И память. Тотальное преобразование! Он больше не помнит, кем был. Никакие анализы и тесты не смогут определить, кто есть кто. Барри можно только посочувствовать.

\- Я бы не сказал, что он выглядит несчастным... - пробормотал Циско и кивнул на трио в центре комнаты.

Барри Аллен, сконфуженный и улыбающийся, сидел между двумя сражающимися за его внимание Айрис. 

\- А ты помнишь, - Айрис слева от Барри покачала алой туфелькой, - летний лагерь, в который мы ездили в седьмом классе?

Пятка в кружевном чулке замерла, чтобы через секунду возобновить движение - внутрь, наружу, внутрь, наружу.

Барри сглотнул и попытался сосредоточиться на ее лице.

Раздался грохот, другая Айрис с широкой улыбкой поставила на стол перед ним поднос с исходящими жаром пирожками.  
Барри протянул руку, втянул носом аромат.  
\- Это же... сырные пирожки! - он сглотнул.  
\- Твои любимые, - проворковала Айрис. - Я помню, что ты любишь.

Первая Айрис нахмурилась, но ее лицо немедленно разгладилось. Она коснулась шеи и ойкнула.

\- Айрис, ты в порядке? - немедленно обернулся Барри, пирожки забыты.  
\- Цепочка, которую ты мне подарил, - пролепетала Айрис в алых туфельках. - Кажется, я ее обронила.  
\- Да вот же она, - Барри наклонился. - Дай застегну.  
Айрис повернулась, подставляя шею.

\- Отвратительно, - сказала Цыганка. - Барри ведет себя как султан в гареме! Это надо немедленно прекратить!  
\- Гм, - сказал Циско. - Почему?  
\- Ты еще не забыл, что одна из них - Харрисон Уэллс?  
\- Вот... сейчас вспомнил, - Циско скривился. - Блин, ты права. Это надо немедленно прекратить!

Пронзительный сигнал тревоги ворвался в разговор. Обе Айрис с визгом повисли на Барри. Джо выхватил пистолет и моргнул, когда дуло остановилось в сантиметре от обожженного лица Савитара.  
Киллер Фрост подняла руки, пошевелила пальцами.  
\- Мы пришли с миром, - сказала она.  
Савитар кашлянул и покосился на пистолет Джо.  
\- Предлагаю заключить перемирие, - сказал он.

* * *

\- Это старый вопрос о том, что такое личность человека, - сказал Джулиан. - Являемся мы суммой наших воспоминаний или существует нечто изначальное, заложенное в человеке еще до рождения?

\- Кхм, - Циско покосился на Савитара в углу - "бог скорости" держался в стороне, не реагируя на недоверчивые и враждебные взгляды. - Это ты сейчас про душу что ли?

Джулиан пожал плечами.  
\- Благодаря твоей подруге у нас есть неповрежденный преобразователь, образцы ДНК Уэллса с Земли-2, а Рэндальф Морган прислал 54 терабайта записей о жизни Эйчара до того, как он попал в наш мир. Мы можем вернуть облик и память, но остается вопрос - кому? Какие последствия будут, если мы ошибемся? И будут ли вообще? Мы хотим сделать паузу и понаблюдать за двумя Айрис в надежде, что личность проявится вопреки воспоминаниям.

\- Это не займет много времени, - сказал Циско. - Между Айрис и Эйчаром нет ничего общего!

Двери распахнулись, увешанная сумками Айрис ворвалась в комнату.  
Она швырнула пакеты на стол, рухнула в кресло, со вздохом облегчения сбросила туфли на шпильках.

\- Ах, ничто не лечит стресс лучше хорошего шоппинга. Барри, ты должен увидеть, какие сапожки я оторвала на распродаже!

Циско с Джулианом переглянулись.

\- Айрис всегда любила магазины, - заметил Барри.  
Джо кивнул и с надеждой посмотрел на Айрис.

Киллер Фрост оторвалась от изучения графика на мониторе, окинула холодом заваленный покупками стол.  
\- Согласно материалам Рэндальфа, Эйчар следил за модой, три раза подряд признавался самым элегантным мужчиной современности, а его траты на одежду и модные аксессуары почти довели его до банкротства. Он даже посещал психотерапевта из-за пристрастия к шопоголизму.

 

\- Барри! Папа! Я такая счастливая! Поздравьте меня! - вторая Айрис влетела в помещение и бросилась по очереди обнимать присутствующих.

\- Что случилось, - Джо поколебался, но добавил, - ...дочка?

\- Им понравилось! Со мной заключили договор на первую книгу! - Айрис закружилась, втягивая в танец Барри. - Вечером в ресторане будет встреча с агентом и главным редактором. Агент намекнула, что если "Вспышка" будет хорошо продаваться, со мной могут заключить договор на серию!

\- Поздравляю, - Барри нахмурился, немного отстраняясь. - Я не знал, что ты пишешь книгу.

\- Я знал, - сказал Уолли. - Как мои советы по романтической линии между парнем из плохого района и девушкой из высшего общества? Помогло?

\- Редактор был особенно впечатлен глубиной и реализмом отображения человеческих отношений в мире супергероев.  
Она перевела взгляд с брата на отца.  
\- Я не рассказывала, так как не была уверена в успехе. Мне нравится работа репортера, но в глубине души я всегда хотела стать писателем!

Гнетущая тишина заполнила комнату.

\- "Ничего общего", как же, - пробормотал Джулиан.

\- И что теперь? - шепотом спросил Циско.

Раздался грохот, все обернулись.

\- Кто-нибудь, - Савитар уронил голову в ладони, - пристрелите уже меня!


	21. 4.01.Меня зовут Барри Аллен

\- Даже не знаю, - сказал Циско. - Где ты его нашел?

\- Патрульный задержал вчера рядом с местом ограбления, - сказал Джо.

\- Он грабитель?

\- Не, мету, которая эта сделала, уже взяли. Вы с Уолли перевернули картонную коробку, в которой он спал, и расколотили собранные им бутылки. Полиция задержала его, когда он бегал вокруг без штанов и выкрикивал "математические угрозы".

\- Чего?

Джо пожал плечами.  
\- Так в отчете написано. Ну, как думаешь?

\- Он не похож на Барри. От слова "вообще".

\- А ты представь без бороды. В любом случае, у нас нет выбора. Самурай требует встречи с Флэшем и этот бомж - лучшее, что мы смогли найти за такой короткий срок.

\- Еще вариант, вернуть Барри. У меня есть идея, как это сделать.

\- Это та идея, которая при провале уничтожит Вселенную, а при успехе "всего лишь" сотрет Централ-сити в 6 случаях из 10?

\- Ну-у, я бы не был так категоричен по цифрам...

\- Циско, я не меньше тебя хочу вернуть Барри, но мы не можем рисковать. И у нас нет времени, чтобы проверять твои идеи в безопасном режиме. - Он вытащил ключи. - Йо! Вставай, парень, это твой счастливый день!

Спящий на полу камеры человек вскочил и уставился на них.

\- За*бись у тебя хата, начальник, - человек весело улыбнулся и поскреб бороду. Нахмурился. - Это не я его замочил, мамой клянусь!

Циско посмотрел на Джо.  
\- Забыл предупредить, - сказал полицейский. - У него не все дома. Не обращай внимания.

\- Клетчатый! - бородатый человек качал головой, без сопротивления следуя за Циско и Джо. - Он был там, но его там не было!

\- За*бись, - пробормотал Циско.

* * *

\- По-моему, так гораздо лучше, - Джо убрал электробритву и сделал шаг назад.

Человек на стуле потрогал свежую футболку с логотипом СтарЛабс, поднял голову.  
Без бороды, подстриженный, отмытый и переодетый - он и правда был очень похож на Барри.

\- Как ты... - Джо поколебался. - Чувствуешь себя?

\- Все ровно, без базара, - "Барри" сверкнул зубами. - Добро с юрсы рыкнул. Клифты оставишь или погамать на дело?

Циско с Джо переглянулись.

\- Я сейчас пишу компьютерную программу, - сказал Циско. - Надеюсь, мне удастся расшифровать смысл. Если он там есть, конечно.

\- Мда. - Джо поморщился. - Надеюсь, при встрече с Самураем, у них не будет времени для разговора. Полиция подготовила ловушку, но, что будет, если она не сработает и "Флэшу" придется драться?

\- Рад, что ты спросил! - Циско подошел к укрытому манекену в центре, сдернул ткань. - Зацени!

\- Ты сделал новый костюм Флэша.

\- Не просто новый костюм, а... - Циско достал пульт, - суперкостюм! Слышал когда-нибудь выражение "костюм делает героя"?

\- Нет.

\- Именно! Потому, что раньше таких костюмов не было!  
Он нажал кнопку. Манекен завибрировал - вспышка - пустой манекен в центре, алая фигура помчалась, нарезая круги вокруг них.

\- Барри?! - воскликнул Джо.

Фигура остановилась, пустой капюшон уставился перед собой.

Джо Уэст схватился за сердце и выругался.

\- Думаю, я назову его флэш-андроид... Флэшоид... Не, как-то не звучит. Флэшезоид?

\- Циско! Что... что это за хрень? - Джо ткнул трясущимся пальцем в костюм.

\- А, ну, - Циско нажал кнопку, костюм сделал двойное сальто назад, подпрыгнул, сел на шпагат. - Помнишь, я рассказывал, как я собирал и изучал биологический материал Барри?

\- Это ты про тот случай, когда Барри застал тебя роющимся в его грязном белье - буквально?

\- Короче, я искал возможность копировать способности искусственно. Не только способности Барри, - поспешил добавить Циско. - Просто по спидстерам у нас накопилось больше всего материалов...

\- ...Биологических, - Джо скрестил на груди руки.

\- Гм. Эта штука копирует процессы, необходимые для использования силы скорости. Пока в бета-версии. В теории, когда я его доработаю, костюм сможет выполнять все основные функции супергероя, подменяя и заменяя человека.

Циско нажал пару кнопок. Костюм скрестил на груди пустые рукава, вскинул "голову".

\- Стандартная героическая поза номер 2, - сообщил Циско. - Наиболее популярна при рисовании групповых обложек комиксов. - Он нажал другую кнопку.

Костюм наклонил голову, рукава уперлись в бедра.

\- Поза 3, "Герой смотрит сверху вниз на поверженного злодея".

Циско щелкнул кнопкой. Костюм расставил ноги и вытянул руки перед собой.

\- Поза 1, самая любимая художниками в комиксах: "Герой уносит на руках спасенную им грудастую журналисточку".

\- Хм, - сказал Джо.

\- Не обязательно журналистка, - быстро добавил Циско. - Где-то в 50% комиксов она - его рыжеволосая соседка или подруга детства... Э-ээ... По крайней мере, Айрис не рыжая, - Циско неловко улыбнулся.

\- Перезагрузки, - буркнул двойник Барри, о котором они почти забыли. - Сидаб сыкло! Надо больше подгузников!

Джо перевел взгляд с костюма на его будущего обладателя и обратно.  
\- А функции отключения звука в твоем изобретении нет?

* * *

Ударной волной Кид Флэша отбросило на полицейские машины, одна из которых немедленно загорелась.

\- Ты не настоящий Флэш, - металлический голос прокатился по улицам Централ-сити. - Флэш должен сразиться со мной или этот город будет уничтожен.

\- Надеюсь, ваш план сработает, - прошептал Уолли.

"Приготовиться, - голос Циско щекотнул через наушник. - Всем занять позиции. Джо?"

"Я на месте, - сообщил полицейский".

"До прибытия Флэша 5..4..3....."

БУМ!

Красная молния врезалась в фигуру в доспехах, отшвырнула Самурая в стену и налетела вихрем ударов.

*

\- Да! Так его, Барри! Давай!  
\- Циско, твой кофе, - Кейтлин коснулась его плеча.

Циско дернулся, на секунду отрываясь от джойстиков. Фигура в красном на мониторе продолжила молотить Самурая в автоматическом режиме.

\- Спасибо, Кейт! - он сделал глоток и закашлялся. - ЧТО ЭТО.  
\- "Черный Русский".  
\- Коктейль? Я же кофе просил!  
\- Извини, привычка. Там есть кофейной ликер. - Она посмотрела на экран. - Он неплохо справляется.  
\- Еще бы! С моей то программой.  
Она закусила губу. Он посмотрел на нее.  
\- Что?  
Она пожала плечами и отвернулась, чтобы взять шейкер.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что мы используем Барри?  
\- Это не Барри.  
\- Ты назвал его Барри.  
\- Для удобства. Кроме того, парень не помнит своего имени. Почему бы ему не быть Барри. - Он посмотрел на бокал для мартини в ее руке. - Что ты делаешь?  
\- "Камикадзе". - Она кивнула на монитор. - Навеяло.

Циско повернул голову и выронил джойстик.  
\- Черт!

Фигура в средневековых доспехах нависла над лежащим человеком в красном костюме. Самурай поднял катану.

*

Клинок сверкнул на солнце и с размаха вошел в асфальт как в горячее масло.

Человек в красном скосился на лезвие в сантиметре от своего лица.  
\- Э-ээ, Акела промахнулся?

Сталь полыхнула синим и Флэш ощутил волну, которая прошла сквозь и через него, ломая невидимую тонкую стену.

*

\- Только не это.  
\- Циско, что случилось? - Кейтлин придвинулась к экрану.

Человек в красном костюме встал. Тряхнул головой. Постучал пальцами по капюшону.

\- ЭМИ, - Циско отшвырнул джойстик и схватился за клавиатуру. - У самурая икс электромагнитный излучатель в катане.

\- Это значит...

\- Вся электроника в костюме Флэша сдохла. Нет даже связи. Теперь это просто не особо удобный костюм из кожи и латекса.

*

\- Ты не Флэш, - прорычал Самурай.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - человек в красном упер руки в бока.  
\- Приведите мне Флэша...  
\- ...или ты все тут порушишь. Уверен, что узнаешь Флэша при встрече?

Самурай замер с вытащенной из асфальта катаной.

\- Рост, возраст, особые приметы? Ты хотя бы знаешь, как он выглядит без маски?

Его противник наклонил голову вбок, застыл на несколько секунд, тряхнул головой.  
\- Обновление баз данных невозможно, - прогудел Самурай.

\- У-уу, приятель... - Флэш покачал головой. - А я то думал, что у меня проблемы с памятью. Смотри. Костюм Флэша, раз, - он загнул палец. - Скорость Флэша, два, - загнул второй палец. - Поза Флэша, три, - загнул средний палец, разогнул и встал, скрестив на груди руки. - Тебе мало?

\- Ты не Флэш, - после 20-секундной паузы лязгнул Самурай.

\- Повторяешься. Тебя заело, что ли? Я привел аргументы, а что у тебя? Ты ведь, наверное, даже настоящего имени Флэша не знаешь. Молчишь? Тогда скажи мне вот что, если я не Флэш, кто я? Почему я похож на Флэша? Откуда у меня его костюм?  
\- У тебя костюм Флэша, - медленно проговорил Самурай.  
\- Молодец. Дошло.  
\- У тебя скорость Флэша.  
\- Да ты прям гений.  
\- Ты не Флэш.  
\- Опять двадцать пять!  
\- Ты убил Флэша, забрал его костюм и скорость.

\- О..кей. На всякий случай, я не робот и не пришел из будущего, чтобы убить Сару Коннор.

\- Сара Коннор?

\- Забей. Лучше объясни, почему ты называешь себя Самураем, когда ты ни разу не самурай?  
\- Вопрос не понят.  
\- Ну, самураи же в Японии были.  
\- Да.  
\- А мы где?

Пауза.

\- Централ-сити. США.

\- Умница. И год знаешь? Не парься, 2017. Самураи как сословие исчезли сотни полторы лет назад. Революция Мейдзи? Бакумацу? ...Чувак-сан, ты хоть "Бродягу Кеншина" смотрел? Не смотрел?! У-уу, как все запущено. Короче, ты либо очень хорошо для своих лет сохранился, либо самозванец. Еще вариант с путешествием во времени.

 

В двадцати шагах от них вспыхнул портал. Циско в костюме Вайба шагнул в улицу и огляделся.  
\- Что происходит?  
\- Разговаривают, - сказал Джо. - После того, как громозека ранил Уолли и вынес половину моих ребят просто ткнув землю своей кочергой - я дал приказ не вмешиваться. Пока.

 

\- И не забывай про параллельные вселенные! - не унимался псевдо-Барри. - То, что ты или я являемся или не являемся кем-то, лишь один из бесконечных вариантов в бесконечности вариантов Вселенных. По сути, ни один человек с уверенностью не может утверждать, что является собой или не-собой. Улавливаешь? Окей, продолжаю... Эй, ты в порядке? Не сочти за штамп, но у тебя из ушей идет дым.

Самурай покачнулся. Глаза маски сверкнули белым, затем красным.  
\- Перегрузка системы. Пере... пере...  
Он сделал шаг и рухнул лицом вниз, шлем слетел вместе с частью головы.

Флэш наклонился, выдернул дымящийся провод.  
\- Вот это я называю отвал башки... - пробормотал он.

Циско и Джо подошли ближе.

\- Робот, - сказал Циско. - Не могу поверить, что это был андроид. Самуроид. - Он ухмыльнулся. - Самуроид против Флэшоида. Фальшивый злодей против ненастоящего героя.

\- Тсс, - Джо нервно огляделся. Посмотрел на человека в красном. - Ты хорошо справился.

\- Разумеется, - он снисходительно улыбнулся. - Я же Флэш.

Он лучезарно улыбнулся в камеры нацелившихся в него смартфонов, махнул рукой и...  
ВЖИХ -  
\- исчез в вихре алых и желтых молний.

\- Я думал, его костюм отключился, - сказал Джо.  
Циско бросил взгляд на экран наручного компьютера.  
\- Он отключился...

* * *

_Три месяца спустя_

Джо покрутил колесико бинокля.  
\- Что этот тип себе позволяет? Какого черта? Эй, убери руку с ее...  
Циско бросил взгляд на часы, вздохнул.  
\- Нет, нет... Клянусь Богом, если он посмеет поцеловать мою дочь...  
\- Слушай, Джо. Мы следим за Барри с Айрис битый час и мне типа уже неудобно. Я пойду, а? Если я уйду сейчас, то еще успею на свидание.  
\- Он не Барри! - прорычал Джо. - Это бродяга, которого мы подобрали на помойке. Буквально. Неужели только я еще помню правду?  
\- Ну, у него скорость Барри.  
\- То, что он случайно оказался метой и спидстером, не делает его Барри!  
\- Разве?  
\- Циско, ты должен вернуть настоящего Барри Аллена, пока не случилось непоправимое.  
\- М-мм, а как же опасность для мира и прочее?  
Джо снова заглянул в бинокль и скрипнул зубами.  
\- У нас нет выбора.

В полусотни метров от них, Барри достал из сумки-холодильника бутылку. Айрис разложила закуски по бумажным тарелкам. Ветер с моря растрепал ее волосы и осыпал солеными брызгами пустой пляж.

\- Если Цыганка узнает, что я отменил наше свидание ради того, чтобы следить за чужим - в этом столетии мне секс не светит, - пробормотал Циско. - Джо, я не могу вернуть настоящего Барри Аллена.

\- Но ты же говорил, что можешь...

\- Вернуть Барри. Какого-нибудь, любого. Только не настоящего. Прости, Джо, но это невозможно.

Джо отложил бинокль.

\- Я не принимаю.

\- Черт, я надеялся, что до этого не дойдет, но... Ты помнишь наш с Харри разговор о квантовой природе спидфорса через неделю после исчезновения Барри?

\- Извини, я отключаю звук, когда вы с Уэллсом начинаете молоть тарабарщину.

\- Окей. - Циско потер лоб. - Элементарный уровень. Квантовая физика для копов. На квантовом уровне разница между временем, пространством, веществом и электромагнитным полем минимальна вплоть до полной несущественности при оценке результатов эксперимента. Улавливаешь?

Джо моргнул.

Циско вздохнул.

\- Ты никогда не задумывался, почему Барри, двигаясь со сверхсветовой скоростью, не умирает, и даже, как ни странно, не распадается на атомы?

Джо нахмурился на секунду. Затем его лицо просветлело. Он кивнул.

\- Регенерация. Это то уж я знаю.

\- Именно! Барри умудряется добежать, не растеряв по дороге кожу и все под ней потому, что клетки его тела регенерируют быстрее, чем скорость их уничтожает. Если его способности исчезнут на долю секунды во время бега - с ним случится то же, что случилось с Траекторией, которая распалась на атомы раньше, чем я успел спросить ее телефон. Э-ээ, об этом лучше не упоминать при Цыганке, лады?

Джо вытаращил глаза. Циско кивнул.

\- А теперь угадай, что происходит, когда спидстер растворяется в Силе Скорости? Парадокс Шредингера, только в реальной жизни. Флэш, который одновременно является живым и мертвым, и существует на уровне, где Барри Аллен и наши воспоминания о нем равно реальны.

Джо открыл рот и замер, не в силах издать ни звука. Глаза полицейского скользнули к парочке на пляже.

Циско бросил взгляд на часы.

\- Меня ждет девушка. Джо, ты в порядке?

\- Ты мне только что сообщил, что мой сын умер полгода назад. Как, по-твоему, я себя чувствую?!

\- Умер, родился, переродился - с точки зрения квантовой физики это малозначительные нюансы. Вопрос семантики, если хочешь знать мое мнение. - Циско похлопал Джо по плечу, снова посмотрел на часы. - Если тебе так легче, можешь считать, что это был не твой Барри. Ты же не забыл, как Флэш в первый раз пропал в Силе Скорости, когда мы искали способ остановить Зума?

Джо зажмурился, слеза скатилась по его щеке.

Циско посмотрел в сторону пляжа и решил не сообщать вслух, что Барри и Айрис забыли о пикнике и переместились на одеяло.

\- А с другой стороны, сознание определяет бытие, как утверждают НЛП и герр Шредингер. Квантовая физика дает выбор: ты можешь оплакивать умершего три года назад Барри, или радоваться, что твой приемный сын жив, здоров, и у них с Айрис все хорошо. Не знаю как ты, но я предпочитаю оптимистический взгляд на жизнь!


	22. 4.02.Психология робототехники

Барри уже в коридоре услышал голос Кейтлин и насторожился.  
Еще никогда с тех пор, как она распрощалась с Киллер Фрост, он не слышал такого холодного тона.

\- Доброе утро, народ, - Барри заглянул в ее карие глаза, улыбнулся с облегчением. - Что-то случилось, а я не в курсе?

\- У Циско спроси, - процедила Кейтлин и скрестила на груди руки.

Циско побагровел и быстро захлопнул крышку ноутбука.

Недостаточно быстро для любопытного спидстера, разумеется.

Через секунду мозг Барри идентифицировал увиденное и его уши уровнялись в цвете с костюмом Флэша.

\- Это для расследования! - выпалил Циско.  
\- Э-ээ, - сказал Барри.  
Кейтлин закатила глаза.  
\- Кто-нибудь объяснит, что тут происходит? - выдавил Барри.

\- Новое дело, - сказал Циско.  
Кейтлин фыркнула.  
\- Не наше дело, - с порога бросил Харри. - Пусть такой ерундой занимается ФБР.

\- И тебе доброе утро, Харри, - пробормотал Барри.

\- Кто-то слил голые фотки знаменитостей, - Циско кивнул на свой ноут.

\- А, вы про это, - Барри сунул кружку в кофемашину.

\- ЖЕНЩИН знаменитостей, - Кейтлин поджала губы. - Типичное проявление сексизма, направленное на унижение женщин.

\- Половая принадлежность не оправдание для тупости, - буркнул Харри. - Большинство "хакеров" получают доступ к компьютеру жертвы от самой жертвы. Тот, кто в 21 веке открывает вложения с незнакомого адреса, сообщает номер кредитной карты по телефону "сотруднику банка" и выбирает в качестве пароля дату рождения, имя мужа или кличку домашнего животного - идиоты. Не наше дело.

\- Это серьезное преступление! - глаза Кейтлин на секунду заволокло льдом. - Пострадали сотни женщин!

\- Там не только женщины, - заметил Циско.

\- Угу, - Барри сделал большой глоток из кружки. - Фотки Тома Уэллинга тоже утекли в сеть. Сам то я не видел, - он покраснел под взглядами. - На форуме прочитал, - он покраснел сильнее. - Фанатском.

\- Вы все ошибаетесь, - Циско развернулся вместе с креслом. - В этом случае жертвы ничего не открывали и не скачивали. Анонимный источник сообщил, что была взломана бытовая техника. Однако в некоторых случаях в доме не было интернета, как бы странно это не звучало в наше время. Свидетели утверждают, что в момент и перед взломом происходили "странные вещи", напоминающие полтергейст. Это точно наше дело.

\- Мета-человек, управляющий техникой? - протянул Харри. - Я скорее поверю в полтергейст.

\- Ну, в "Газонокосильщике" такое было, - Циско пожал плечами.

Телефон Барри звякнул.

\- Джо? Да, я уже... Что?.. Окей.

Барри убрал телефон в карман и посмотрел на свою команду.

\- Это наше дело.

* * *

\- Я их не понимаю, - Джо рывком открыл переднюю дверь, бросил папку на сиденье рядом с водительским. - Мы пытаемся помочь, а они ставят палки в колеса. Впервые вижу жертву, которая так откровенно не хочет найти преступника. Здесь что-то не чисто, помяни мое слово.

Они подошли к машине.

\- Только зря время потратили. - проворчал Уэст. - Барри, ты идешь?

Фьють! - перед машиной распахнулся портал, из которого вывалился Циско с макбуком под мышкой. Портал закрылся. Циско рванул заднюю дверь на себя и рухнул внутрь. - Валим!

\- Циско? - Барри оглянулся на белоснежные ворота, отделяющие улицу от дома неразговорчивой знаменитости.

\- Я спер ее ноут! - крикнул Циско.

\- ЧТО?!

\- Извини, но я через полторы минуты понял, что они не дадут нам осмотреть технику без ордера.  
\- Из-за тебя нас всех однажды посадят, - Джо завел мотор.

\- Напоминаю, виджилантизм в этой стране вне закона по умолчанию, - Циско включил ноутбук. - Если нас когда-нибудь посадят, то как сообщников Барри. Черт, здесь пароль.

\- Попробуй "Рокси", - предложил Барри. - Это кличка ее собаки.

\- А говорил, что не фанат... Бинго! - рабочий стол с картинкой дракона приветливо мигнул похитителям. - Харри был прав. Ненавижу, когда он бывает прав.

* * *

\- Правило 1: Я всегда прав, - Уэллс поднес кружку ко рту. - Правило 2: Если тебе кажется, что я не прав - смотри Правило 1.

\- Ха-ха, юмор третьей свежести... Уверен, что твоя реальная фамилия не Петросян? - Циско нахмурился.

\- Нашел вирус? - спросил Барри.

\- Да, но... - Циско провел рукой по волосам и развернулся к друзьям вместе с креслом. - Разве вам не любопытно узнать, что такого важного на ее ноуте, ради чего они готовы даже помешать нам искать хакера, который его взломал? По словам Джо, другие жертвы тоже не спешат отдавать полиции взломанные устройства.

\- Циско, ты же не предлагаешь сделать то, о чем я подумала? - Кейтлин скрестила на груди руки.

\- Мне тоже интересно, что такого мы можем найти, чего еще не видели миллионы людей? - пробормотал Барри. 

\- Больше голых фотографий? Или секс видео? - Циско понизил голос. - Хотя, хакеры его тоже слили...

\- А я вообще не понимаю, зачем кому-то понадобилось воровать фотографии женщины, тело которой во всех ракурсах видели все, кто смотрел этот порнографический сериал, - сказал Харри.

\- Я все забываю, что твой мир застрял в 50х и у вас не было секс революции, - Циско вздохнул. - Харри, этот сериал - классика современного фэнтези. Созданный ею образ обогатил жизнь миллионов мальчиков-подростков в нашем мире.

\- На моей Земле это по-другому называется, - проворчал Харри.

\- Хм... - Циско нахмурился.

\- Что? - Барри придвинулся к компьютеру.

\- Я тут засунул этот вирь в IDAPro...

\- Дизассемблер, - объяснил Барри. - Это программа для...

\- Я знаю, что такое дизассемблер, - бросил Харри. - Я написал свой первый дизассемблер в 8 лет.

\- Это не вирус, - закончил Циско. - Это червь.

\- В смысле, программа работает в фоне и собирает информацию? - уточнил Барри.

\- Не, это в прямом смысле червь. - Он переключил на большой монитор.

\- Цепочка ДНК? - Кейтлин подняла бровь. - Не похоже на человеческое.

\- Lumbricina Haplotaxida, червь земляной обыкновенный.

\- Мета-червь? - Барри наморщил лоб. - Он, что, заполз в ускоритель частиц и оцифровался при взрыве?

\- То есть теперь мы ищем мутировавшего дождевого червя, в результате выброса темной материи ставшего вуайеристом и хакером. - Уэллс хмыкнул. - Я думал, суть мутации в эволюционировании, а не деградации.

\- Упс, - громко сказал Циско.

Все глаза обратились на него.  
Он хихикнул.

\- Насчет мутации. Похоже, наш червь только что уполз вверх по эволюционной лестнице. - Циско кивнул на закрученную в форме ДНК цепочку цифр, которая начала раскручиваться и умножаться на глазах. - И по дороге взломал наш сервер.

Харри с ругательством отшатнулся, когда вырвавшийся из кофемашины столб пара ударил туда, где полсекунды назад была его голова.

Лампы мигнули.   
Демонический смех разнесся из динамиков.

КИЛГОР #### БАРРИ АЛЛЕНА - надпись появилась на всех доступных поверхностях, включая дисплей кофемашины.

Изображение ДНК исчезло, а вместо него гигантский монитор украсила фотография Барри в костюме Флэша с расстегнутой курткой и сдвинутой назад маской-капюшоном.

\- Могло быть и хуже, - сказал Харри.

\- Куда хуже!? - Барри схватился за голову. - Он знает, что я Флэш!

Взвизгнул сигнал тревоги. Освещение дернулось, переходя в аварийный режим. Анимация обратного отсчета наложилась на фотографию Барри.

"До запуска Ускорителя Частиц осталась одна минута, тринадцать секунд", - приятным женским голосом сообщил компьютер.

\- Вот это - хуже, - сказал Харри.

* * *

...Два часа спустя, на развалинах СтарЛабс...

Бха-ха-ха-ха. 

ШУТКА.

* * *

_Четыре часа спустя, квартира Барри и Айрис_

Циско принял чашку из рук Айрис, огляделся.  
\- Отличная у вас квартирка. Жаль, мне такое не по карману.

\- Мне тоже. - Барри открыл коробку, выудил горячий кусок пиццы. - Уже в процессе заполнения документов выяснилось, что здание принадлежит мне. Ну, то есть принадлежало Уэллсу, а теперь мне. Так что мы платим только за содержание и электричество. М-мм, колбаски... 

\- Уэллс завещал тебе дом? - Циско посмотрел на Харри.

\- Это был не я, - Уэллс с раздражением схватил со стола чашку. - На вашей Земле у меня ничего своего нет. Даже зарплаты. Кстати, это намек.

\- Не могу поверить, - вполголоса проворчал Циско. - Как сердце голыми руками рвать - это мне, а как квартиру - Барри. Хорошо, что мы успели предотвратить взрыв до того, как я лишился еще и работы.

\- Мне пришлось руками вырывать 4тонный супермагнит. Это слишком даже для Флэша. Хотя я до сих пор не понимаю, какая у преступника цель? Как кража интимных фотографий связана с попыткой уничтожить город? - телефон в его кармане звякнул. - Мы что-то упускаем.

Барри вытащил телефон, нахмурился при виде "Неизвестный абонент" на экране.  
\- Алло?  
"Флэш", - прошептал человек на другом конце.

\- Барри, кто это? - спросил Джо.

\- Не понимаю о чем вы, - Барри прижал палец к губам и отошел вглубь комнаты.

"Хорошо, - человек в трубке вздохнул. - Мистер Аллен. Мне нужна ваша помощь".  
Барри сглотнул.  
\- Кто вы?  
"Мое имя Рэмзи Дикон. Это я создал Килгора".  
\- Вы тот хакер...  
"Он пытался меня убить, - прошипел Рэмзи. - Думаю, он попытается снова".

МОЖЕШЬ ОТСЛЕДИТЬ ИСТОЧНИК? - написал Барри, не выпуская телефон из левой руки.  
\- Уже работаю, - одними губами ответил Циско.

\- О чем вы? - громко спросил Барри. - Кто хочет вас убить?  
"Вы пытаетесь отследить мое местоположение с помощью датчика мета активности???"

Циско с Барри переглянулись.

\- Э-э, - сказал Барри.  
"Не важно. Я отправил геотег на ваш смартфон. Надеюсь, слухи о скорости Флэша не преувеличены".

\- Отключился, - Барри опустил руку и посмотрел на Циско.  
\- Ничего, - Циско отодвинул ноутбук. - В порядке бреда. Что, если это не связано с метами?

ФШИХ! -  
\- Проверим, - бросил человек в алом костюме перед тем, как исчезнуть в росчерках искр.

*

Рэмзи Дикон похож на Сноудена, подумал Барри. Располневшего и обрюзгшего Сноудена в потных очках, и надвинутом на лоб капюшоне черного худи.

\- В твоем костюме есть электроника? - при появлении спидстера Дикон смял банку Red Bull'а, швырнул ее в исписанную кирпичную стену напротив. - Отключи.

Барри всмотрелся в надписи.

\- Это и есть Килгор?

\- Это был Килгор. - Рэмзи вытащил из бумажного пакета двойной бургер, в стылом воздухе заброшенного дома запахло котлетами с луком. - Пока я искал бэкдор, он замазал все щели и переписал код.

\- В каком смысле "переписал"? Сам?

Хакер оторвал зубами кусок и принялся энергично его жевать. Он кивнул Барри.

\- Потрял роль огда н хахнул ваш сталабс. - Он схватил бутылку пепси, глотнул дважды. - Потерял контроль, когда он вашу СтарЛабс хакнул или около того.

Барри скептически поднял бровь, понял, что бровь не видно в костюме, и скрестил на груди руки.

\- Я правильно понял? Написанный тобой компьютерный вирус обрел сознание, выложил в сеть тонны порнушки, и решил убить своего автора? Серьезно? Такой сюжет не пройдет даже на сидабе.

\- Ну, фотки слил я, - Дикон ухмыльнулся. - Видел бы лицо очередной высокомерной тэпэшки, когда доходит, что ее поимели. Блин, это круче порно.

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что у тебя нет девушки, - сказал Барри. - А может, и не было никогда.

\- Эй, я здесь жертва! Меня, между прочим, убить хотят! Ты герой или нет?

\- Надо было слушать Уэллса, - пробормотал Барри вполголоса. И добавил громче: - То есть ты не мета? И Килгор тоже не мета?

Дикон стянул капюшон назад, посмотрел на Барри.

\- Ты идиот? Каким местом кусок программного кода стал бы метой?

Барри покраснел под маской.  
\- Я сам видел, как он мутировал из червя!

Дикон уставился на него.

\- ДНК дождевого червя? - уточнил Флэш. - Я читал о попытках вписать код в днк-подобную спираль, но впервые увидел полноценную модель живого организма, построенную на...

Рэмзи вскочил, подбежал к стене. Палец шаркнул линию сдвоенных цифр.  
\- Черт, - сказал хакер. - Как я сразу не угадал. "Психология робототехники".

Барри приблизился. Хакер повернул голову, криво улыбнулся.

\- Первое, что должен знать разработчик искусственного интеллекта - искусственный интеллект создать невозможно.

\- Почему? - Барри вспомнил Гидеон.

\- Нельзя решить задачу с заведомо ложными исходными данными. Люди не знают, что такое биологический интеллект, но хотят создать искусственный.

Барри отступил на шаг, взглядом на сверхскорости охватил стену.  
\- Килгор не вирус, - понял Барри. - Это нейросеть, которая... может самостоятельно дописывать свой код в процессе самообучения?

\- За полсекунды прочел и понял? Вау. Можно мне тоже быть спидстером?

Барри повернул голову.  
\- Что за психология робототехники?

\- Был русский в начале 20 века. Аксенов. Предложил за основу программирования для роботов брать паттерны поведения насекомых. Я залил его книгу в память Килгора. Похоже, он ее прочитал.

\- Начало 20 века? Роботы?

\- Бэббидж делал андроидов в 19 веке, а Леонардо за 4 века до него додумался до сменных перфокарт для своего Призрачного Рыцаря. То, что человечеству потребовалось полтысячелетия, чтобы перестать считать компьютеры игрушками, не сулит ничего хорошего людям в плане эволюции. - Он поправил очки, взял банку Red Bull. - Интеллект это способность живого организма решать проблемы за пределами стандартных, прописанных инстинктами. Люди называют свои инстинкты эмоциями, и верят, что их интеллект уникален. - Дикон отсалютовал Флэшу банкой энергетика. - С таким подходом Скайнет не просто неизбежен, он неизбежно застанет врасплох.

Барри посмотрел на стену. Нахмурился.

\- Ты сделал нейросеть без цели, ограничений, без заданных параметров. Но со способностью к самоизменению в процессе обучения. Азимова ты, видимо, не читал.

С улицы донеслись полицейские сирены. Рэмзи Дикон вскочил.

\- Какого..!? Ты обещал мне защиту!

\- Извини, - сказал Барри. - Я не юрист. Могу посоветовать адвоката, который берет недорого и в биткоинах.

Дикон бросился в двери.

\- Серьезно? Решил убежать от спидстера на своих двоих? - Барри вздохнул. - Похоже, ты не так уж и умен.

Он спустился вниз и кивнул Джо. Из второй машины выскочили копы в форме.

\- Вот он! - крикнул молодой полицейский. - Убегает!

Барри пожал плечами и легко обогнал беглеца.

\- Рэмзи, хватит. Ты не сможешь убежать.

\- Посмотрим. - Хакер сунул руку в карман, раздался негромкий хлопок, воздух вокруг Барри заполнил едкий желтый дым.

"Барри, что у тебя?" - встревоженный голос Циско раздался в наушниках.

\- Апчхи! Дикон распылил мне в лицо какую-то гадость. Апчхи! - Барри затряс головой, окружающий мир на секунду утратил четкость.

В двадцати метрах за ним взвизгнули шины. Полицейские пробежали мимо.

\- Флэш? - Джо коснулся его плеча. - Ты в порядке?

 

Рэмзи Дикон лежал на спине, блеклые глаза, стекленея, смотрели вверх. Разбитые очки и толстый блокнот валялись рядом, медленно утопая в расползающейся красной луже.

Водитель алой "Теслы" вышел на подгибающихся ногах, безумными глазами посмотрел на Барри.

\- Автопилот точно свихнулся! Я пытался его отключить, но... Сами посмотрите!

Барри заглянул внутрь.

На экране встроенного в панель компьютера, вместо данных о скорости и местоположении, гигантскими зелеными буквами на черном фоне горит надпись:

***КИЛГОР ЖИВ***


	23. 4.03.Большой Куш

**Понедельник**

\- Доброе утро все, что нового? - Барри ворвался в СтарЛабс как алое мини торнадо, неся с собой оптимизм и горячие пончики.

\- Пенсионерка в России выиграла полмиллиарда рублей, - Циско развернулся вместе с креслом. - Привет Барри, Кейтлин.

\- Спасибо, - Кейтлин выудила из пакета пончик в белой глазури, нахмурилась. - И сколько это в долларах?

Циско постучал по клавишам, развернул монитор.

Барри присвистнул.

\- Повезло. Но вообще-то я про другое. Есть новости о метах из того автобуса?

\- А, это... Нет, пока все тихо.

* * *

**Вторник**

\- Доброе утро, Циско. Кейтлин еще не пришла?

\- М-мм.

\- Циско?

Циско с грохотом отодвинул планшет, задев чашку.

\- Опс, - Барри поймал кофе, выпил, наполнил заново и поставил на другой край стола. - Что-то случилось?

Циско схватил чашку.

\- Прикинь, в Чикаго домохозяйка выиграла дважды за один день. Полтора лимона сразу.

\- Повезло, - Барри пожал плечами. - А что насчет людей из автобуса?

Циско сделал глоток, развернулся к компьютеру.

\- Пока ничего, но я продолжаю наблюдать за мета активностью в городе...

* * *

**Среда**

\- Добр... Циско!

Циско поднял голову, воспаленные глаза уставились на Барри, словно не узнавая его.

\- Ты, что, ночевал в СтарЛабс? - Барри осторожно положил пакет с гамбургерами на стол, сел рядом.

Циско дважды моргнул, с усилием потер глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Который час?

\- Десять. - Барри нахмурился и, на всякий случай, добавил: - Утра.

Циско кивнул, медленно встал и поплелся в сторону кофемашины.

\- Циско, у тебя что-то случилось?

\- Ничего, - Циско засмеялся. - У меня ничего не случается. В отличие от некоторых. - Он улыбнулся, правая щека дернулась. - Слышал про бомжа, который нашел флешку с 78 миллионами в биткоинах на помойке? - Он хихикнул.

\- Хм, нет.

\- В новостях еще не прошло, - Циско вяло отмахнулся. - На сайте "Новости Централ-сити" народ стоит на ушах.

\- Так это случилось в нашем городе?

\- Прикинь. - Циско поставил на стол пустую чашку. Подался вперед, едва не ткнувшись в Барри лбом. - Заметил тенденцию?

\- Циско, ты в порядке? - Барри немного отстранился.

Циско вернулся к компьютеру, несколькими движениями вывел на экран карту мира с мигающей в центре точкой - Централ-сити.

\- Тенденция! - Циско постучал пальцем по карте и расхохотался как суперзлодей в плохой экранизации. - Надо кое что проверить. - Он схватил куртку.

\- Доброе утро... - Кейтлин появилась в дверях. - Циско, ты куда?

 

* * *

**Четверг**

\- Доброе утро, Кейтлин. Ты не видела Циско? Я не смог до него дозвониться.

* * *

**Пятница**

\- Нашла утром на столе. - Кейтлин протянула записку Барри.

"Беру отгул до конца сл. недели. Все объясню когда вернусь.  
Циско".

\- Хм, - сказал Барри.

* * *

**Суббота, Воскресенье, Понедельник, Вторник**

"Кейт, если увидишь Циско, передай, чтобы он перезвонил.  
Барри".

.......

* * *

 

**Среда**

\- Кейтлин, я получил твое сообщение и прибежал как только Сингх отвернулся, - начал Барри. - Хотя ничего не понял. В каком смысле "Циско проиграл СтарЛабс в лотерею и нас выселяют".

Вместо ответа Кейтлин кивнула в сторону мужчины в светлом костюме перед входом.

\- Что значит, я не могу забрать свои личные вещи, потому что они уже не мои??? - если бы Харри мог убивать взглядом, тип в костюме уже бился бы в предсмертных судорогах.

\- Постановление суда №63241В, - скучным тоном произнес человек в костюме. - Если вы не умеете читать или испытываете сложности в понимании смысла написанного, вам следует подать апелляцию до 1 января 2018 года...

Вены на лбу Харри вздулись как бельевые веревки, лицо потемнело.

\- Харри, не надо, - пробормотал Циско. - Это я виноват.  
Уэллс скрипнул зубами.

\- Что здесь происходит? - громко спросил Барри.

Они обернулись.

\- Бартоломью Генри Аллен? - уточнил незнакомец.  
\- Да, это я.  
\- Распишитесь.  
\- Хм?

Барри, моргая, уставился в разбегающиеся перед глазами буквы.

\- "Арест собственности"??? Как? Почему?

Человек в костюме сделал отметку в планшете, бросил взгляд на красующийся на запястье "Ролекс".

\- Помещение надо освободить до пятницы. Если этого не произойдет, собственник прибегнет к помощи полиции. - Он улыбнулся, продемонстрировав отличную работу стоматолога. - Всего хорошего и доброго вам дня!

Они проводили его машину глазами.

Барри развернулся к команде.

\- Так. Рассказывайте все по порядку и ничего не пропуская.

 

* * *

 

\- Ты был прав, любовь моя. Прости, что сомневалась, - Марлиз с улыбкой повернулась к человеку в кресле.

\- Ничего страшного, дорогая, - глаза Клиффорда утонули а глазах жены, в то время как сознание продолжало работать, решая три десятка сверхсложных задач одновременно. - Было несколько вариантов, как использовать уникальную способность мисс Шарп, и все они, безусловно, вели к нужному результату.

Движение пальцев - позади кресла открылась панель, за которой, в похожей на аквариум конструкции плавала молодая женщина. Верхняя часть головы женщины отсутствовала, похожие на щупальца кабели расходились в стороны.

\- Но, - губы Мыслителя растянула улыбка, - признаю, мне показалось забавным использовать человеческую слабость к азарту. Как только я узнал, что Барри Аллен передал финансовое управление СтарЛабс Франциско Рамону - я понял, что выберу этот вариант.

Клиффорд нажал кнопку, глаза женщины в аквариуме медленно открылись.

\- Как причудливо ложатся карты, - пробормотал злодей. - Дар этой женщины, возможно, самый опасный из всех, с которыми мы сталкивались. Мне даже жаль, что мы не увидели противостояния героя Централ-сити с богиней удачи. - Он задумался. - Может, в другой раз.

\- Думаешь, она могла победить Флэша?

\- Нет, разумеется. Удача без мозгов всегда обернется неудачей. А так, ты получила шанс испытать новый вариант шлема. Команда Флэша занята жилищными проблемами... - Он развернулся вместе с креслом. - И я, получив в свое распоряжение способности Ребекки, свел к нулю возможность поражения.

Марлиз нахмурилась.  
\- Был такой шанс? Я думала, ты все просчитал.

\- Чисто математически, шанс есть всегда. Я учел это в своих расчетах, естественно; но, с помощью мисс Шарп, мое поражение исключено гипотетически. Ум и удача на нашей стороне. Наши противники проиграли, еще не вступив в игру. Мне их почти жаль.

\- Правда? - она улыбнулась.

\- Шучу, - Клиффорд повернул голову, отвечая на ее поцелуй.

Автоматика зашипела, откачивая воздух и охлаждающую жидкость, готовя тело к отключению.

Пять минут спустя профессор ДеВо в инвалидном кресле покинул тайную лабораторию.

Потайная дверь захлопнулась, отсекая логово суперзлодея от уютной гостиной.

ДеВо провел рукой по волосам, улыбнулся жене.

\- А теперь, когда проблема Флэша решена, я готов заняться самой большой загадкой во Вселенной.

\- Ммм, дай подумать... - она лукаво улыбнулась, - смысл жизни?

ДеВо подался вперед, понизил голос до заговорщического шепота:  
\- Твои макароны с сыром. Мой гениальный разум пока не в силах разгадать, как блюдо из двух ингредиентов может быть таким сверхъестественно вкусным. Рабочая гипотеза - мета-сыр и сковородка со сверхспособностями.

Смеясь и держась за руки, суперзлодеи зашли на кухню.


	24. 4.04.Знакомство с родителями

Охотник за головами оскалился, хлопнул Циско по плечу, едва не сбив с ног.  
\- Ты не такой хлюпик, каким выглядишь, - сказал Брешер.  
\- Спасибо, - Циско потер плечо.  
\- Кто знает, может, ты даже переживешь встречу с ее отцом, - Брешер отвернулся и поднял ладонь, готовясь открыть портал.

\- Не понял, - сказал Циско. - Я думал, вы ее отец.

Брешер повернул голову.  
\- Разумеется, я ее отец, - мужчина сдвинул брови. - Один из них, во всяком случае.

\- Один из..?

Но Брешер уже шагнул в прореху между мирами. Портал схлопнулся у него за спиной.

Чтобы через секунду открыться в двойном варианте.

Из портала справа вышел высокий гуманоид с зеленой кожей. Его доспехи показались Циско смутно знакомыми...

\- Марсианский Охотник! - закончил опознание Циско.

Марсианский Охотник посмотрел влево, где расцветал второй портал.

\- Франциско Рамон? - культурным голосом спросил инопланетянин. - Я пришел поговорить о ваших отношениях с моей дочерью, Синтией.

\- Не может быть, - пробормотал Циско. 

Второй портал раскрылся целиком, и из него выпал широкий блондин в майке-"алкоголичке". В руке он держал початую бутылку бурбона Red Stag.

\- Только не это, - марсианин вздохнул.

\- Минутку! - вновь прибывший сделал щедрый глоток, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. - Я вообще-то первый, ик, в биологическом смысле.

Циско перевел взгляд с одного на другого.

\- А вы?..

\- Эдвард Рейнольдс, - пьяный мужчина попытался изобразить военное приветствие и чуть не упал. - Отец Синтии.

Циско уставился на него.  
\- Вы не похожи на цыгана. Извините.

\- Естественно, - Рейнольдс фыркнул. - Во всем виновата ее мать и дурацкий мультфильм, который Синти пересмотрела в детстве. - Он порылся в карманах, вытащил мятую фотографию. - Сами убедитесь. Здесь ей 16, и она блондинка.

Марсианский Охотник вздохнул.  
\- Эдвард, ты потерял право зваться ее отцом, когда она сбежала из дома из-за твоего пьянства.

Рейнольдс отмахнулся.  
\- Я не лучший отец, но, по крайней мере, когда Синтия была моей дочерью, она не встречалась с двойниками суперзлодеев из нашего мира. - Он ткнул в Циско.

\- В каком смысле "двойниками", - пробормотал Циско.

\- ...К тому же, она тебя тоже отправила в отставку. Мордет, серьезно? В какую светлую голову пришла идея сделать ее дочерью самого разыскиваемого человека в пятидесяти мирах?

Марсианин открыл рот.

\- Стоп! - сказал Циско.  
Они посмотрели на него.

\- Вы - он посмотрел на человека с бутылкой, - отец Синтии?

\- Родной!

\- А вы... - Циско посмотрел на марсианина.

\- Приемный.

\- Окей, - Циско провел рукой по волосам. - Нам с ней, определенно, надо поговорить о доверии. Тогда, кто был страшный мужик, который гонял меня по параллельным мирам как коза овчарку?

\- Квелл Мордет по прозвищу Брешер, - объяснил Д'жон. - Ее посмертный отец.

Циско моргнул.

\- Когда наши боги возвращают человека из мира мертвых, он не всегда приходит таким, каким мы его помним, - марсианин вздохнул. - То, что она теперь считает себя дочерью Мордета - малая плата за ее жизнь.

\- Моя девушка зомби, - пробормотал Циско. - Круто. Что-то еще?

Отцы переглянулись.  
\- Насчет ее матери... - начал Эдвард.  
\- Да? - насторожился Циско.  
\- Рейнольдс! - Джон скрестил на груди руки.  
Эдвард изобразил на губах замок.  
\- В любом случае, я слишком трезв для такого разговора, - пробормотал он.

Циско вздохнул.  
\- И почему я надеялся, что в кои веки познакомился с нормальной девушкой, из обычной, безопасной семьи. Предложить расстаться, я так понимаю, поздно?

Рейнольдс сдвинул брови.  
Марсианин нахмурился.

\- Ладно-ладно! - Циско сунул руки в карманы. - Как насчет прогуляться до Джиттерс? В секретном меню у них появился "Вайб". Выпьем по чашке, и вы расскажите все, что я должен знать, чтобы выжить, встречаясь с Цыганкой.

Они ушли и не увидели странной формы портал, из которого выбежала миниатюрная женщина в тапочках, с бензопилой в руках.  
Женщина огляделась, поджала губы.  
\- Ну, по крайней мере это не похоже на зоопарк.

Женщина достала из кармана смартфон, нажала переднюю кнопку:  
\- Окей, Гидеон, где мне найти моего будущего зятя? - Она перекинула бензопилу в другую руку. - Пора нам поговорить о свадьбе...


	25. 4.05.Мальчишник в Феми-сити

Несколько минут после пробуждения Циско пытался сообразить, почему он лежит одетый на вибрирующем гидроматрасе и откуда у него появился такой матрас.

Циско потер глаза, привстал на локте и огляделся.

\- Мам, еще пять минут, - пробормотал голос снизу. Затем "гидроматрас" выдернулся из под Циско и уставился на него лицом Ральфа Дибни.  
\- Э-ээ, - сказал Циско.  
\- Ничего не было, - твердым голосом произнес Дибни и встал.

Циско повернул голову и увидел Джо Уэста, свисающего с верхней полки двухъярусной кровати.  
Ботинки Джо возлежали на подушке нижней кровати, а рядом, свернувшись калачиком и посапывая, спал Барри Аллен.

\- Мы...  
\- В кутузке, - закончил его мысль Дибни. - Я говорил, не надо было лезть в трусы пустыми руками. Стриптизерки такое не любят.

Циско наморщил лоб и немедленно застонал от тотчас проснувшейся головной боли.

\- Как себя чувствуешь? - до отвращения жизнерадостно спросил Дибни. - Мы типа напряглись, когда ты перепутал стаканы и выпил коктейль Барри. - В смысле, напряглись мы с Джо. Барри к тому моменту уже танцевал на столе в костюме Флэша. Хорошо, что мне удалось убедить окружающих алкашей, что это часть шоу программы.

Циско схватился за голову, боль усилилась.  
\- Мальчишник Барри, - вспомнил он. - Какого черта ты потащил нас в стриптиз-бар?

\- Вместо того, чтобы сидеть целый вечер перед телеком как школьницы? Это ж Мальчишник! Мужчина должен запомнить, чего лишается вместе с холостой жизнью! Ну или, в случае Барри, узнать, что такое холостая жизнь. Ладно. Ты буди Джо с Барри, а я вытащу нас, пока похмельный синдром не зашел в полную силу.

Дибни подошел к решетке, постучал о прутья.  
\- Эй, мужики! Есть кто? Как насчет мы заплатим штраф или чего положено, и вы отпустите парня к его невесте?

Барри тряс головой, сидя на кровати. Джо сполз на пол без посторонней помощи.

\- Я ничего не помню, - пожаловался Барри. - Вообще. Как черная дыра.

Джо коротко фыркал, умываясь над раковиной в углу камеры.

На крики Дибни вышли пара мрачных как камни женщин копов.  
\- Девочки! - завопил Ральф. - Доброе утро!  
Женщины холодно посмотрели на Дибни, затем взгляды переместились на Циско.

\- Этот что ли? - блондинка лет пятидесяти с шестым размером груди поджала губы.  
\- Охранники сказали, мексиканец, - ее чернокожая напарница дет тридцати смерила Циско взглядом мясника, прикидывающего, какая часть висящей перед ним туши пойдет на обед.  
\- Мелковат, - сказала блондинка.  
\- Такие всегда самые наглые.

Циско оглянулся, в надежде обнаружить притаившегося за спиной наглого мексиканца.

\- Офицеры, - Джо наклонил голову. - Что происходит?

\- _Лейтенант_ Уэст, - чернокожая криво усмехнулась. - Вам повезло, что есть женщина, всегда готовая прийти на помощь. Удобно, не так ли?

Джо нахмурился.

\- За вас заплатили залог, - сказала ее коллега, вытаскивая ключи.

Они услышали торопливый стук каблуков.  
\- Да-да, разумеется, свадьба не переносится, - раздался знакомый голос.

\- Айрис! - Барри первым бросился к выходу.

Айрис убрала телефон в сумочку, скорчила гримаску, разглядывая помятые лица по ту сторону решетки.

\- Папа, - она вздохнула. - Я разочарована. Звонок из полиции, между прочим, застал нас в кабинете организатора свадьбы.

\- Я думал, мы вместе туда пойдем? - Барри поправил выбившийся из ее прически локон, обнял за талию и положил голову ей на плечо. - Я так рад тебя видеть.

\- Э-мм, - Айрис отступила назад, бросила встревоженный взгляд на отца. - Что это с Барри?

\- Кхм, - раздалось за их спинами, они повернули головы, и по-разному отреагировали на появление нового участника.

Первым обрел дар голоса Ральф Дибни:  
\- Эдди Тоун? Я думал, тебя грохнули?

\- А-а, - сказал Джо.

\- Дорогой, - Айрис с облегчением вздохнула и выскользнула из рук Барри как золотая рыбка из прохудившегося невода.

Эдди Тоун в щегольском светлом костюме прошел к Айрис, обхватил ее талию и притянул к себе, не упуская возможности послать остолбеневшему Барри победный взгляд через плечо.

\- Барри, нам надо поговорить, - громко сказал Циско.

* * *

\- Что ЕЩЕ это может быть? - вполголоса произнес Циско и покосился на Айрис, страстно прощающуюся на пороге с три года как умершим в их мире женихом. - Это не наша Земля!

\- Не знаю, - Дибни почесал кончик носа подбородком. - Я могу поверить, что вы с Барри упились так, что не заметили, как отправились за приключениями в соседний мир. Но я то был относительно трезв. Единственное разумное объяснение - Барри по пьяни сбегал в прошлое и что-то изменил. Означает, что все это вина Циско.

\- Моя??

\- Какому недоумку пришло в голову, что напоить Флэша - хорошая идея?

\- Это... была твоя идея, кстати. Ты еще предложил использовать для спидстер-коктейля жидкий азот.

\- А, точно. Хе-хе. Но ты все равно виноват больше. На будущее, не все мои советы надо принимать буквально.

\- С этим миром что-то не так, - сказал Джо.

\- Мы заметили, - Дибни кивнул в спину Эдди.

\- Не только. - Джо оглянулся и понизил голос. - Вы обратили внимание, что все полицейские, которых мы встретили в коридоре - женщины?

\- Но ты в этом мире по-прежнему полицейский, - напомнил Циско. - И Эдди тоже.

 

\- Только до свадьбы.

Они повернули головы.

Эдди снисходительно улыбнулся, отбросил со лба светлые волосы.  
\- Я не подслушивал. Только последнюю фразу.

\- Ты... хочешь уйти с работы после свадьбы? - медленно спросил Джо.

\- Извини, что еще на сказали тебе, но мы с Айрис все решили. Моя жена зарабатывает достаточно как главный редактор самой крупной в Централ-сити газеты, а я всегда хотел посвятить себя семье.  
Эдди оглядел вытянувшиеся лица и упавшие челюсти, нахмурился.  
\- Ничего не имею против работающих мужчин. В наше время, слава Богу, мужчины могут выбирать, работать или сидеть дома. Разумеется, я говорю о сознательном выборе, а не ситуации, когда выбора, собственно, нет.  
Эдди выразительно посмотрел на дверь с надписью:  
**Д.Альберт  
Судебная Экспертиза**

Дверь распахнулась с грохотом, наружу выглянул Джулиан в белом халате с карманным зеркальцем в руке.

Джулиан захлопнул зеркальце, хмуро оглядел собравшихся перед его дверью людей. Голубые глаза выделили Барри, неприветливое выражение стало откровенно ядовитым.  
\- Мистер Аллен, вы опоздали на два часа.

Барри перевел взгляд с зеркальца на его владельца.  
\- Я...

\- Прохлаждались в изоляторе по обвинению в непристойном поведении и... - Джулиан сунул зеркало в карман, вытащил блокнот, - домогательстве первой степени при отягчающих обстоятельствах??? - Джулиан посмотрел на Барри.

\- Соучастие в домогательствах, - вмешался Эдди. - Барри проходит свидетелем по делу Ральфа Дибни и Франциска Рамона.

\- Чего? - встрепенулся Циско.  
\- Похоже, мы вчера круто отметили, - Дибни зевнул.

\- Да, да, и мы вам неполиткорректно завидуем всем отделением, - закатил глаза Джулиан. - Надеюсь, это стоило выжигания мозгов, к которому вас приговорят.

\- В каком смысле, выжигание мозгов? - спросил Дибни.

\- Психокоррекция не имеет ничего общего с выжиганием мозга и ты это знаешь, - вздохнул Эдди. - И никого к ней не приговорят. Я уже разговаривал с прокурором. Она согласна на сделку в обмен на признание вины.

\- В чем? - спросил Дибни.  
\- Я же ничего не помню, - пробормотал Циско.  
\- Я не помню ничего, за что стоит судить, - сказал Дибни.

\- Вы, и десять тысяч извращенцев, которых ежегодно осуждают по этому закону, - хмыкнул Джулиан и кивнул. - Этот тип, наверное, тоже не считает себя виновным.

Они услышали сдавленный крик, и звук, будто волочат мешок картошки по неровному полу.

Пара смахивающих на бойцов реслинга женщин-полицейских тащили мужчину лет шестидесяти в расстегнутой на груди рубашке.

\- Это ошибка! - мужчина заметил направленные на него взгляды и закричал громче. - Я не виноват!

Джулиан громко хмыкнул.

\- Мы отмечали день рождения жены и я просто выпил немного вина, - продолжал упираться мужчина. - Я пытался взять чек у официантки! У меня рука соскользнула, честное слово! Я даже не заметил, что девушка отвернулась! Пожалуйста! У меня же семья! - Мужчина попытался зацепиться за порог ногой, одна из женщин лениво ткнула его электродубинкой.

Бесчувственное тело втолкнули в лифт.

\- А вот и кандидат на психокоррекцию, - злорадно объяснил Джулиан.

Дибни шумно сглотнул.  
\- А можно ознакомиться с материалами дела? - прошептал Циско.

\- Я похож на адвоката? - Джулиан вынул из кармана зеркальце, поправил челку. - Кейтлин Сноу взялась вас защищать. Соболезную.

\- Кейтлин - наш адвокат? - спросил Барри. - Это же хорошо, да?

На лице Эдди отразилась внутренняя борьба.

\- Мисс Сноу профессионал, - сказал Эдди. - Уверен, ее личные взгляды и отношения к мужчинам не отразятся на результатах.

Джулиан фыркнул и повернулся к Барри.  
\- Надеюсь, сегодняшнее опоздание было последним. Ничего кроме смерти не оправдывает ваше отсутствие на рабочем месте в 10.00. Завтра в 10 я вижу вас либо в моем кабинете, либо на моем столе в морге этажом ниже. Ясно?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Джулиан отвернулся и захлопнул дверь перед их носом.

\- Умный парень, но характер кошмарный, - сказал Эдди. - С такими манерами, боюсь, он и дальше будет врать про несуществующую подружку, которая дарит ему гвоздики в мужской день, и преданно ждет дома у несуществующего камина.  
Телефон в его кармане звякнул. Эдди бросил взгляд на экран.  
\- Мне пора на репетицию свадьбы. Джо. Барри. Мы с Айрис ждем вас на следующую репетицию.

Четыре пары глаз проводили Эдди Тоуна.  
Дибни повернулся к Барри.  
\- Аллен, если из-за тебя они сожгут мой чудесный мозг - я назло стану злодеем и посвящу жизнь вечной мести.

\- Мы не знаем, что случилось, - напомнил Джо.

\- Это не может быть последствием изменения прошлого, - сказал Барри. - Даже во Флэшпойнте мир не отличался от привычного настолько сильно.  
Он подумал.  
\- И мы пока не встретили своих двойников, так что вряд ли это другая Земля.

Циско кашлянул.  
\- Циско, ты в порядке? - спросил Барри.

\- Как я сразу на догадался! - Циско хлопнул себя по лбу. - Другая Земля! Цыганка! - Он широко улыбнулся. - Мы знаем, что Флэшпойнт не отразится на Земле-2. Чтобы не случилось, мы всегда можем рассчитывать, что найдем Землю-19 и ее обитателей на прежнем месте. - Он поднял руку, голубоватое марево портала закипело перед ним. - Вам повезло, что с вами Вайб.

Портал увеличился до размеров человеческого роста.

Послышались крики. Со всех сторон к ним бросились полицейские.

\- Ну? - Циско кивнул. - Вы со мной?

Первым в портал зашел Барри. Джо за ним.

Дибни задержался, чтобы помахать бегущим к порталу копам.

\- Пока, леди!

Портал схлопнулся у них за спиной.

* * *

Они выпали перед оградой белого домика с аккуратной черепичной крышей. Занавески с незабудками и садовые гномы в клумбах придавали дому почти диснеевский вид.

\- Пусть вас не обманывает внешний вид, - ухмыльнулся Циско. - Я перенес нас за ограду потому, что внутри действует анти-вайб защита. Не считая прочих неприятных для незваных гостей сюрпризов.

\- Это Земля 19? - Барри огляделся. - Так тихо.  
Циско посмотрел в собирающиеся над ними облака и пожал плечами.  
\- Кислотные дожди. Не советую гулять даже спидстеру.

Они прошли во двор. Открыли незапертую стеклянную дверь.

\- У меня плохое предчувствие, - пробормотал Дибни.

Циско закусил губу. Внутри него что-то кричало разворачиваться и бежать прочь. Циско мотнул головой и приказал внутреннему голосу заткнуться.

Белоснежная гостиная Синтии не изменилась совершенно с их последнего с ней свидания. За одним исключением - диван у камина был занят.

\- У меня был однажды эротический сон, который начинался в точности так, - пробормотал Циско. - Цыганка?

При звуке его голоса девушки неохотно прервали поцелуй и повернулись.

\- Кейтлин? - Барри споткнулся о прозрачный столик, бокал упал на пол, вишневые капли оросили белый ковер.

Циско всегда думал, что метафора про "замедленную съемку" звучит фальшиво. Оказалось, так все и бывает.  
Он смотрел в безжалостные глаза любимой женщины, как в замедленной съемке видел движение пистолета в ее руке. Оранжевая вспышка, и пуля, которая летит неумолимо навстречу его сердцу.

\- Ойч! Больно ж!  
Мир закрылся растянувшейся на половину комнаты спиной, грохнул вырванный из рук пистолет. Дибни свернул шею на 180° и крикнул:  
\- Бегите! Я их задержу!

Барри схватил Джо и бросился к двери.  
Циско оглянулся.  
\- А как же ты?  
Вытянувшийся питоном Дибни обмотал обеих женщин как живой скоч. Ральф улыбнулся.  
\- Открывай портал, Циско! Я всегда успею до...

Холод обрушился на белоснежную гостиную, угли в камине зашипели, превращаясь в сосульки и Циско услышал треск - будто гигантская рука с размаху порвала резиновый тент для пикника.

Киллер Фрост повела плечами - замороженные останки Ральфа Дибни с стеклянным звоном упали на пол. Она переступила через голову с разинутым в немом крике ртом, подняла руки.  
\- Я решила взять самоотвод в его деле, - сказала Кейтлин. - Что до твоего...

\- Позволь мне, дорогая, - кулак Цыганки врезался в переносицу Циско с неумолимостью стальной кувалды.

* * *

\- Джо прислал пирог с курицей, но... - Барри слабо улыбнулся и посмотрел на наблюдающую за ними женщину-охранника. - После того, как пирог проверили на содержание запрещенных веществ и предметов... - Барри протянул пластиковый пакет с кусками и крошками.

Женщина за спиной кашлянула.

\- Спасибо, я не голоден, - сказал Циско. - Как Джо?

Барри пожал плечами.

\- Благодаря Сесиль его даже не уволили из полиции, но навещать тебя он не может. Мое дело рассмотрели в особом порядке, тоже благодаря Сесиль. К сожалению, ей пришлось передать твое дело другому прокурору.

Циско коснулся блокирующих способности наручников, бросил взгляд на похожие на запястьях Барри.

Барри сразу понял его взгляд и покачал головой.

\- Нет. Без моих способностей и доступа к оборудованию СтарЛабс, боюсь, мы не выясним, что не так с этим миром. Если, конечно, вообще есть что выяснять.

Циско резко сдвинул стул, заработав предупреждающий взгляд охранницы.

\- О чем ты, Барри? Ты же не думаешь, что все происходящее вокруг - нормально?

\- М-мм, нет, конечно. - Барри закусил губу. - Я знаю, что Эдди Тоун не мог появиться сам по себе. Возможно, я действительно как-то изменил прошлое, из-за чего Эдди остался жив. Но все остальное? Ты уверен, что этого не было раньше? Я тут покопался в Интернете... А ты знал, что с момента введения закона о защите детей от сексуальных домогательств в Интернете в одной только Канаде ежегодно осуждают 30000 мужчин по этой статье?

\- Что? Какого черта ты меня сейчас на одну полку с педофилами ставишь??? Я не насильник какой-то там! Да и "жертва" была взрослой.

\- Ну, большинство осужденных по этой статье в Канаде всего лишь болтали в чате с ботом или полицейским, который притворялся несовершеннолетней девушкой. И девушке в баре было 19. По американским законам совершеннолетие наступает в 21.

\- Но раздеваться на публике можно с 18. Здорово. - Циско провел рукой по волосам, звякнули наручники. - Слушай, я бы с удовольствием перетер за философию и современный феминизм, если б надо мной не висел суд и возможность потерять голову, буквально. Мне надо как-то выбраться отсюда. И быстро.

Барри открыл рот, заморгал.  
\- Боже мой, тебе не сказали?

\- О чем мне не сказали? - недоброе предчувствие сжало горло ледяной перчаткой.

\- Твой суд прошел вчера. - Барри вздохнул.

\- В смысле.

\- По просьбе адвоката пострадавшей слушания провели в твое отсутствие. Дабы не травмировать жертву.

\- Как... такое возможно.

\- Новые правила. Слишком много связанных с домогательствами дел. Их рассматривают в ускоренном порядке.

\- Пожалуйста, разбудите меня, - пробормотал Циско.

\- Психокоррекция назначена на сегодня.

Циско дикими глазами обвел помещение, рванул наручники.

\- Но ты не волнуйся, - сказал Барри. - После коррекции, вместо коррекционного центра, суд согласился оставить тебя под наблюдением близких. - Барри широко улыбнулся. - Ты будешь жить со мной и Джо. Здорово, правда же?

Циско вскочил, роняя стул. Дверь с грохотом распахнулась и новые охранники ворвались внутрь.

\- Циско, ты должен успокоится, - сказал Барри. - Хуже будет.

\- Куда хуже!? - Циско вскинул ладони, энергия пробудилась на кончиках пальцев, наручники раскалились, он закричал от боли.

 

\- Пора платить за свои преступления! - зашипела Киллер Фрост.

\- Можно, я его пристрелю? - кровожадно спросила Цыганка.

Барри за их спинами покачал головой и вздохнул.

\- А вот и кандидат на психокоррекцию! - весело крикнул Джулиан и швырнул в него карманным зеркальцем.

Боль усилилась, разряды молний били из наручников без перерыва. Ему казалось, все тело охвачено пламенем, но Циско продолжал стоять, продолжал пытаться разбить невидимый барьер изнутри.

Он услышал громкий треск наручников и потрясенные крики людей. Голубой цветок портала раскрылся и вырос, сметая кинувшихся к нему полицейских.  
Вайб энергия заполнила мир.

* * *

\- Разряд! Еще! Циско, держись! Еще разряд!

Тело на столе выгнулось в дугу, рот раскрылся в неслышном крике.

\- Циско! - лицо Барри выплыло из белого тумана. - Слава Богу!

Циско моргнул и закашлялся.  
\- Воды! - крикнул Барри.

\- Я же говорил, что он выкарабкается, - сказал Ральф Дибни.

Циско взял стакан из рук Кейтлин и уставился на Дибни.

\- Ты жив?!

\- Это я должен спрашивать! - Дибни протянул руку через всю комнату, притянул чашку кофе. - Какого черта ты выпил коктейль Барри?

\- У тебя изо рта пошел дым, - Барри сглотнул. - Не знаю и знать не хочу, чем вы пытались меня отравить.

\- Барри в панике позвонил во время девичника, - сказала Кейтлин. - Мы с девочками успели выпить только по одному "Космо".

\- К счастью, - рядом с Кейтлин появилась Цыганка. - Уверяю, тебе бы не понравились мои методы быстрого отрезвления.

\- Ты... - прошептал Циско.

\- Харри связался со мной сразу, как только они привезли тебя в СтарЛабс. Сорвал меня во время охоты.

\- Ты отпустила нарушителя ради меня? - он слабо улыбнулся.

По знаку Кейтлин все вышли, оставляя их наедине.

\- Идиот, - Цыганка наклонилась и поцеловала его. Поцелуй затянулся.

\- Я только что вспомнил, - Циско привстал. - Я так и не успел увидеть вживую то особое белье, фотку которого ты мне прислала на прошлой неделе.

Цыганка лукаво усмехнулась, поманила его пальцем.  
\- Как насчет мы переместимся в более... малолюдное место?

\- Дай подумать... Земля-15?

\- Шутник. Кстати, этот мир был недавно уничтожен. Предположительно, вспышкой вайб энергии большой мощности. Никто не знает точно, что там случилось. Жаль, кстати. Занятный был мир победившего феминизма. Я так и не успела там побывать.

Циско споткнулся на пороге.  
Она обернулась.  
\- Ты в порядке? Я могу позвать Кейтлин.  
\- Нет! В смысле. Мои фантазии, с недавних пор, не включают присутствие третьих лиц.  
Она подняла бровь.  
\- Долгая история! Расскажу по дороге. - Он поцеловал ее.

Они вскинули руки одновременно, воронка портала вспыхнула, открывая вид на уютный домик с белым забором и красноватой черепицей.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, взялись за руки, и прыгнули в сияющее окно другого мира.


	26. 4.06.ДежаВо

\- Одну минуту! - приятный мужской баритон раздался из-за двери.

Барри нахмурился.

\- Ты, главное, не нервничай, - напомнил Джо. - Мы же не хотим напугать совершенно невиновного человека.

\- Это он, - твердо сказал Барри. - На этот раз я уверен.

\- Ты это говорил 125 Клиффордов ДеВо назад. - Джо покачал головой. - Кто мог подумать, что в Централ-сити живет так много полных тезок Клиффорда ДеВо!

Дверь распахнулась.

Джо открыл рот, и так и застыл, глядя на немолодого человека в инвалидном кресле.

\- Я могу вам чем-то помочь... - человек в кресле перевел взгляд умных глаз с остолбеневшего Джо на бледного как свежая штукатурка Барри. - Джентльмены?

Барри шумно сглотнул.

\- Мы из полиции, - опомнился Джо. - Проводим э-ээ опрос населения. - Он вытащил стыренные со стола Сингха бланки. - Удовлетворены ли вы работой полиции в вашем районе?  
ДеВо подслеповато сощурился, повернул голову.  
\- Дорогая!

На пороге возникла привлекательная брюнетка лет 35.  
\- Вот! - женщина сунула ему в руки очки.

\- Сию секунду, офицер...

\- Уэст, - Джо через силу улыбнулся. - А это мой напарник...  
\- Барри Аллен, - сквозь зубы выдавил Барри.

ДеВо нацепил на нос очки в роговой оправе, поправил. Улыбнулся всезнающе, не разжимая губ.

Барри заметил, что сжал кулаки, только когда услышал кашель Джо. Он медленно разжал пальцы и с вызовом посмотрел на улыбающегося ДеВо.

\- Очень приятно, - выразительно произнес ДеВо, пальцы сплелись в уютный домик, он подался вперед. - С вами познакомиться, мистер Аллен. - Теплые глаза мягко блеснули поверх очков.

Джо посмотрел на Барри.

Правая щека Барри дернулась.

* * *

\- Ты видела его лицо? - Клиффорд ухмыльнулся, принимая из рук жены чашку.  
Марлиз рассмеялась.  
\- Я думала, его инсульт с инфарктом хватит прямо на пороге. Спидстера может убить лопнувший сосуд, как думаешь?  
\- Вряд ли, - Клиффорд отхлебнул чай, прикрыл веки. - Но можно попробовать. Как думаешь, он сорвется, если в следующий раз я надену тот ужасный желтый свитер, который мне подарила твоя мама?  
\- Ах, - она отбросила со лба волосы, села напротив, - а ведь я еще сомневалась, надо ли нам становиться суперзлодеями. Оказывается, это так весело! И просто!

Одинокий лист бумаги спорхнул с потолка и приземлился точно между чайником в викторианском стиле и тарелкой с домашним печеньем.

Супруги уставились на непонятно как возникшую на их кухне бумагу. 

Первое, что бросилось в глаза - зловещая черная печать в углу.  
Витееватые красные буквы сохли на глазах, становясь кирпично-рыжими, затем, мутно-коричневыми.

\- Это, что, кровь? - Марлиз побледнела.

Клиффорд двумя пальцами взял бумагу за край, поднес к глазам.

\- Повестка в суд? - брови Мыслителя полезли на лоб. - За "грубое нарушение авторского права на созданный образ"? Что еще за Лига Суперзлодеев Америки???

\- Название не блещет оригинальностью, согласен, - протянул неприятный вибрирующий голос за спиной. - Зато гарантия 100% узнаваемости бренда - выше, чем у Кока-Колы.

Супруги обернулись, Марлиз вскрикнула.

\- Обратный Флэш, - Клиффорд нахмурился. - Это шутка? - кивнул на бумагу в руке.

\- Увы, нет, все очень официально, - Эобард Тоун пожал плечами. - Игнорировать не советую, если не хотите, чтобы по вашему следу отправили Ликвидаторов.

\- Кого?

Тоун улыбнулся.  
\- Все забываю, что в этом времени вы еще новичок в суперзлодейском бизнесе.

ДеВо переглянулись.

Эобард смахнул невидимую взгляду пылинку со своей перчатки.

\- В душе я анархист, - Эобард понизил голос. - И иногда думаю, что Лига заходит слишком далеко. Однако. Закон есть закон. Без таких базовых вещей как авторское право на образ, суперзлодеи были бы... - он пощелкал пальцами.

\- Просто злодеями? - подсказал ДеВо.

\- Именно! - Эобард сверкнул зубами. - Рад, что вы меня понимаете.

\- На самом деле я ничего не понял, - Клиффорд развернулся вместе с креслом.

\- Одобряю, - Эобард кивнул. - Решили строить защиту на основании незнания закона. Банально, но в первый раз может и прокатить. Еще неплохо добавить в обращенную к суду речь что-то личное, типа детских комплексов, развившихся в зрелом возрасте из-за тесного общения с супергероями. Гродда так раз пятнадцать признавали невиновным. В последний раз его речь довела до слез Лютора, и я говорю не о Лексе.

Клиффорд сжал пальцы, комкая бумагу.

\- Я понятия не имею о чем вы говорите и я ничего не нарушал. Авторские права на образ суперзлодея? Что за бред!

Тоун нахмурился.

\- Знаете, профессор, я человек неконфликтный, - он криво улыбнулся, - для моего рода деятельности. Я верю, что подражание - форма лести. Хотите нарядить второсортного сайдкика в убогую версию моего костюма? Окей, я даже не обиделся. Сезонные враги, которые притворяются друзьями героя? Ладно, кто ж виноват, что Флэш попадается на это каждый год. Коронная фраза "беги, Барри, беги"? - Тоун ностальгически улыбнулся. - Кстати, это я убедил Лукаса включить ее в фильм. Моя лучшая находка, без ложной скромности. Запоминается с первого раза. Нет нужды вставлять ее к месту и не к месту. Начинаю чувствовать себя персонажем одного из тех сериалов, авторы которых повторяют удачную находку, пока она не потеряет смысл, и зрителей не начинает от нее тошнить!

Тоун перевел дух.

\- Но даже я удивился, когда вы украли образ Харрисона Уэллса, чтобы вызвать у Барри Аллена чувство, - угол рта дернулся, - дежавю. 10 баллов за цинизм, но всему есть предел. Проигнорируй я факт явного плагиата, мои коллеги могут подумать, что я, - глаза Обратного Флэша полыхнули, - ...подобрел.

Клиффорд сглотнул.

Часы на запястье спидстера пропищали трижды. Эобард бросил взгляд на устройство.  
\- А, ежегодное собрание Лиги, чуть не забыл о нем.

\- Со-соббрание? - Клиффорд отметил, что начал заикаться.

\- Обычные суперзлодейские итоги года, - отмахнулся Эобард. - Ничего интересного, хотя лучше не опаздывать.

Супруги переглянулись.

Эобард улыбнулся.  
\- Да не волнуйтесь вы так! Никто не ждет, что вы сразу вольетесь. Суперзлодеями за один день не становятся. Мы же не герои какие-то. Это собрание вообще не обязательно посещать. - Он качнул головой. - Хотя за активность начисляют баллы.

\- Баллы? - мозг самого умного человека на планете начал закипать.

\- Баллы, бонусы, внеочередное повышение уровня... Со временем разберетесь. Если суд не признает вас виновным, разумеется.

\- Извините, - Марлиз закусила губу.

\- Да? - Эобард остановился в дверях.

\- Что будет, если моего мужа признают виновным?

\- Дуэль до смерти, по традициям Лиги. Без использования оружия, технологий и особых сил, - Обратный Флэш посмотрел на часы. - Короче, на кулаках.

\- Но мой муж инвалид!

\- Я заметил, - сухо ответил Тоун. - Не думаю, что они приговорят новичка, но, на всякий случай, советую подыскать новое тело. С вашими мозгами это не проблема же? Вот и чудно. Найдите себе какого-нибудь мускулистого негра. Думаю, это улучшит ваши шансы не только на арене, - он посмотрел на Марлиз.

Клиффорд побагровел.

\- До встречи на суде, Профессор...

ВЖИХ - спидстер исчез, где-то вдали завыла автосигнализация.

Марлиз всхлипнула и посмотрела на мужа.  
\- Дорогой, я знаю, мы многим пожертвовали ради нашей мечты, но... я больше не уверена, что хочу быть суперзлодейкой.


	27. 4.09.С Новым Барри!

\- Не может быть! - ДеВо нахмурился, глядя в пустоту, где минуту назад стоял пойманный спидстер.

Через секунду морщины на лбу Клиффорда разгладились. Он улыбнулся.

\- Неплохо, мистер Аллен. - Летающее кресло подплыло ближе и остановилось у невидимой границы. - Повысить частоту вибраций и выйти из спектра видимости. - Суперзлодей лениво постучал по экрану встроенного в подлокотник компьютера. - Вы не учли экшен-камеры в помещении. Даже если вас не видят мои глаза, вы не обманите аппаратуру. Не забывайте, что я потратил несколько лет на изучение Флэша. - Мыслитель всмотрелся в показания компьютера. - Странно.

* * *

Алый спидстер ворвался в СтарЛабс в желтых сплохах, швырнул на пол труп и развернулся к замершему с чашкой в руке Циско.

Циско расплескал кофе, глаза Кейтлин оголубели. Харри по привычке схватил самую большую пушку, до которой смог дотянуться.

\- Это... ДеВо? - Циско посмотрел на зияющую в центре грудной клетки дыру и осторожно поставил чашку на стол.

\- Барри! - Айрис повисла на нем.

\- Да, - Барри неловко обнял жену, чмокнул в щеку. - Это я и есть. Барри Аллен.

\- Гм, - Харри кивнул на мертвеца. - Не хочу давить, но предлагаю избавиться от трупа до прихода полиции.

Барри высвободился из объятий Айрис и повернулся к Харри.

\- Есть идеи, как это сделать... Уэллс?

\- Предлагаю концентрированную серную кислоту. У меня случайно завалялось несколько тонн, - Харри поправил очки. - Для научных опытов.

\- Рад, что мы, как говорили в 20 веке, "на одной волне". Знал, что всегда могу рассчитывать на Харрисона Уэллса, - Барри кашлянул.

\- Что случилось? - спросил Циско.

\- М-мм, - Барри отвернулся, чтобы налить кофе. - Несчастный случай.

\- Ха? - Циско поднял бровь.

\- ДеВо похитил меня.

\- Чего он хотел? - спросил Циско.

Барри пожал плечами.

\- Убить Флэша, украсть скорость Флэша, стать Флэшем - чего обычно хотят все суперзлодеи. - Барри сморщился как от зубной боли.

\- Уверена, у тебя не было другого выхода, - быстро сказала Айрис.  
Барри открыл рот.  
\- Я схожу за кислотой, - сказал Харри.  
\- Харри, я помогу, - сказала Кейтлин, и они вышли.  
\- Я зайду к отцу, - Айрис взяла сумку. - Надо выяснить, что об этом известно полиции.  
Она вышла.

Циско оторвал взгляд от окровавленных останков на полу и посмотрел на друга.  
\- Ему вырвали сердце, - пробормотал Циско. - Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
\- Н-нет?  
Циско нахмурился. Барри вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам.  
\- Послушай, я сейчас устал и мне нужно время, чтобы все обдумать. Обещаю, я расскажу, но после праздников, окей?

* * *

\- Йо-Хо-Хо! Кто из вас, детишки, хорошо вел себя в уходящем году? Кому Санта принес подарки?  
Айрис закатила глаза.  
\- Пап, это не работало, когда мне было пять.  
Джо закашлялся и оттянул ватную бороду вниз.  
\- Барри верил в Санта Клауса лет до 12. - Джо бросил красный мешок на стул и потер поясницу.  
\- Барри делал вид. Правда же, Барри?

Барри поднес стакан с янтарной жидкостью ко рту, рассеянно кивнул.  
Айрис села на диван рядом.  
\- Что это у тебя? - взяла из рук Барри стакан, глотнула и поморщилась. - Скотч? Ты же терпеть его не можешь.

Барри заглянул в стакан, точно недоумевая, как в нем оказался виски.

\- Я подумал... в канун Нового года даже Флэш может захотеть попробовать что-то новое, - он встал.

\- Ты говоришь о себе в третьем лице? - она попыталась улыбнуться. - Я слышала, это плохой знак.

В комнату ворвался Уолли с ворохом пакетов в руках, стряхнул снег и огляделся.

Циско сунул нос в один из пакетов.  
\- Гамбургеры? Серьезно?  
\- Закуска для спидстеров, - Уолли бросил один из пакетов Барри, Алый Спидстер поймал его на лету.

Барри развернул бургер.

\- С говядиной, как ты просил, - сказал Уолли и достал свой чикбургер. - Пончики с кремом?

\- Мне не надо, - Барри жадно впился зубами в бургер.

\- С каких пор Барри Аллен отказывается от сладкого? - удивилась Айрис.

Циско нахмурился и тоже встал.

\- Циско, ты куда? - окликнула Кейтлин.  
\- Индейка скоро будет готова, - сказал Джо. - Между парой спидстеров и человеком с резиновым желудком, не уверен, что остальным достанется хоть полкрылышка.

\- Мне надо выйти, - избегая смотреть на Барри, Циско прошел к двери. - Воздухом подышать.

* * *

Его шаги гулко отдавались в темных коридорах СтарЛабс.  
Циско на секунду заколебался на пороге, затем вздохнул и зашел внутрь.

Мониторы работали, отслеживая мета активность даже в отсутствии людей. В слабом освещении желтый костюм на манекене, казалось, источал свой собственный жуткий свет.

Циско сглотнул и протянул руку, замер. Вслушался в шорох вентиляторов за спиной.

\- Ну же, - прошептал он. - Есть только один способ развеять подозрения.

Он прикоснулся к костюму.

* ** **** ** *

\- Если ты убьешь меня сейчас, Флэш, я стану могущественнее, чем ты можешь себе представить, - пророкотал Обратный Флэш.

Барри закусил губу.

\- Правда что ли?

\- Нет, - Эобард Тоун покосился на вибрирующую в сантиметре от его груди ладонь. - Но я типа всегда хотел это сказать. - Желтый Спидстер оттянул назад капюшон, обнажая лицо Харрисона Уэллса.

Барри фыркнул, но опустил руку и отступил.

\- Убирайся!

Обратный Флэш не двинулся с места.

\- При следующей встрече я убью тебя. - Барри стиснул зубы. - Богом клянусь!

\- А ты уверен, что сможешь меня узнать? - Обратный Флэш коснулся своего лица, улыбнулся. - Я вот думаю, чей облик я выберу следующим?

Барри сжал кулаки.  
\- Если тронешь моих друзей...

\- С другой стороны, - глаза злодея блеснули. - Зачем довольствоваться малым... - рука Тоуна коснулась лица врага, он усмехнулся. - Если я могу получить то, о чем мечтал с детства...

* ** **** ** *

Неведомая сила выхватила его из видения. Циско отпрянул, захлебываясь ужасом, развернулся и закричал.

\- Циско! - Барри отдернул руку от его плеча.

\- Что ты тут делаешь?!? - одновременно вскрикнули оба.

\- Я первый спросил! - голос Циско сорвался на писк.

\- В СтарЛабс сработала сигнализация, - Барри нахмурился. - Я прибежал проверить.

Глаза Флэша скользнули к костюму на манекене и тотчас отпрыгнули, словно обжегшись.

\- Циско, - Барри облизнул нижнюю губу. - Давай вернемся. Все уже сели за стол.

Циско вскинул руки, энергия запульсировала между ладонями.

\- Циско... ты чего?  
\- Что на самом деле случилось в доме Клиффорда ДеВо?  
\- Мы же договорились...  
\- Что ты все расскажешь после праздника? - с его губ сорвался недобрый смех. - Тогда, как насчет другого вопроса, _Барри_?  
\- Циско, мне не нравится твой тон, - Барри скрестил на груди руки.  
\- Почему ты не сказал, что отпустил Эобарда Тоуна?

Барри вздохнул.

\- Ты расстроен.  
\- Еще бы!  
\- Поэтому не рассказал. Не хотел портить настроение.  
Барри развел руками, улыбнулся.  
\- Прости, что хотел тебя защитить. В детстве я мечтал иметь младшего брата, который бы понимал меня, и был бы мне лучшим другом. В некотором роде, ты для меня стал таким братом.

Пока Барри говорил, глаза Циско сужались больше и больше, пока не превратились в две узкие злые щелочки.

\- Младший брат, реально? - пальцы Циско заискрились. - А чего сразу не сын?

\- Э-ээ...

\- Ты забыл только одно: я больше не беспомощный дурак, который верит каждому лживому слову.

Тренировки с Оливером сделали свое дело - Флэш успел убраться с дороги брошенного в его сторону вайб-искажения за 4.3 миллесекунды до того, как кусок пространства полтора на три метра свернулся в портал, чтобы развернуться через секунду, оставляя после себя серую пыль и пустоту.

\- ЦИСКО, ТЫ СДУРЕЛ???

Циско поднял руки.

\- У тебя есть пять секунд, чтобы ответить прежде, чем я открою портал в открытый космос и зашвырну тебя туда без скафандра, Тоун.

\- Ты... назвал меня Тоуном?  
\- Где Барри Аллен?  
\- Циско, о чем ты? Я Барри...  
\- Ответ неверный.

Полутораметровый монитор упал во внезапно образовавшийся в центре комнаты вулкан и сгорел. Портал схлопнулся с громким "чпок".

\- Я не знал, что ты так умеешь, - пробормотал Барри с противоположного конца комнаты. - Подожди! Я все объясню.

Барри провел пятерней по волосам.  
\- Будет проще, если ты все увидишь сам.

\- Если это трюк, чтобы убедить меня подойти на расстоянии вытянутой руки, чтобы ты мог вырвать мне сердце ЕЩЕ РАЗ, ты зря стараешься, Тоун.

\- Я не Тоун, - Барри вздохнул и протянул руку. - Возьми и убедись сам.

\- Что это? - Циско с подозрением уставился на черную флешку в руке Барри.

\- Запись из логова ДеВо. - Барри опустил голову. - Я должен был сразу рассказать, что на самом деле случилось. Но я был сбит с толку и, когда посмотришь, ты сам поймешь почему.

Циско опустил руки и оглядел разрушенное помещение.  
\- Э-ээ, у Харри в лаборатории есть компьютеры.

** *** **

\- Странно, - пробормотал Клиффорд ДеВо. - Похоже, аппаратура глючит.  
Он усмехнулся.  
\- Не важно.  
Нажал несколько кнопок. Воздух в центре помещения загудел от электрических разрядов.  
\- Американцы предпочитают жареную индейку, но я думаю, эту традицию можно немного изменить. - Он подался вперед. - Как насчет Флэша, запеченного в собственной силе скорости?

Удары разрядов усилились, пока не слились в сплошной поток, в центре которого медленно проявилась бьющаяся в агонии фигура человека в красном костюме.

Глаза злодея, не отрываясь, следили за пленником. ДеВо не заметил вспышку на мониторе, а если бы и заметил, то все равно не успел бы среагировать.

Мыслитель опустил глаза. Нахмурился, глядя на торчащий из груди кулак. Поднял голову.  
\- Харрисон Уэллс, - прохрипел Клиффорд. - Я не учел этот фактор.

\- Эобард Тоун, с вашего позволения. - Обратный Флэш выдернул руку из тела мертвеца и пинком отправил летающее кресло на встречу с дальней стеной.  
После столкновения кресло вспыхнуло, невидимый барьер исчез, и Барри, задыхаясь и кашляя, выпал на пол.

\- А еще я очень не люблю тех, кто пытается съесть мою индейку... - Тоун скрестил на груди руки, сверху вниз посмотрел на Барри. - Ты в порядке?

Стоя на четвереньках, Барри задрал голову и уставился на своего врага.

\- Снова ты!

Тоун наморщил лоб.  
\- В твоем времени это, должно быть, означает "Спасибо, что спас меня, и с Наступающим!"?

Барри встал.

\- Предполагая неизбежный вопрос, нет. Я по-прежнему твой смертельный враг и от всей души ненавижу тебя, Флэш.

Барри посмотрел на полыхающее у стены кресло.

\- И я спас тебя не ради тебя, - поспешил добавить Обратный Флэш, - а ради себя. Хочу сделать себе подарок.

\- Ха?

Тоун посмотрел на потолок.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь слышал о традиции Рождественского перемирия, во время которого противники останавливали войну, и садились за праздничный стол со своими врагами?

\- Да, - Барри нахмурился. - Во время Первой Мировой французы и немцы прекратили огонь...

\- Мне на память больше приходит Бэтмен и Джокер, но твой пример тоже сойдет.

Барри скрестил на груди руки, скептически оглядел своего врага с головы до ног.

\- Тебе, что, не с кем встречать Новый Год?

Эобард переступил с ноги на ногу, на украденном лице Харрисона Уэллса отразилась нехарактерная для него борьба.

\- В детстве я мечтал, что вместо Санта Клауса ко мне придет Флэш, - выпалил он, порозовев.

Барри поднял бровь.  
Тоун развел руками.  
\- Как видишь, я вырос. Все мои детские мечты осуществились. Кроме одной.

Барри хмыкнул. Тоун играл не по правилам. Было тому виной знакомое лицо или дух праздника. Он вздохнул.

\- Мне надо вернуться к восьми.

Лицо Уэллса осветила улыбка.  
\- Знаешь, чем хороши путешествия во времени?  
\- Возможностью портить жизнь людям, которых еще не встретил?  
\- Кроме. Рождество и Новый Год можно встречать столько раз, сколько захочешь, и это никак не отразиться на твоей фигуре. Берлинские пончики! Вот с чего мы начнем!

** *** **

Видео закончилось, но Циско продолжал сидеть, глядя в пустой экран.  
\- Извини, что сразу не рассказал. - Барри кашлянул. - Циско, ты сердишься на меня?

\- За то, что ты провел Рождество с Доктором Зло? - Циско встал.

\- И Новый Год. Четыре раза. Я теперь на пончики с кремом до конца жизни смотреть не могу.

Циско фыркнул и направился к двери.

\- Циско, ты куда?

\- Рождество встречать, - бросил Циско. - Со своими друзьями. - Если ты еще помнишь, что это значит.

Барри споткнулся, но быстро оправился и догнал его.

\- Я думал, ты обрадуешься, что Тоун не подменил меня. Почему, кстати, ты так подумал? Это из-за того, как умер ДеВо?

Циско вскинул руку, привычным движением открыл портал в гостиную.  
\- Из-за пончиков, на самом деле.  
\- В смысле?

Они шагнули в комнату.

\- Барри! - Айрис вскочила из-за стола. - Где ты был? Мы с папой уже час охраняем стол как самураи!

\- Индейка объеденье, - блаженно улыбнулся Уолли.  
\- Угу, - растянувшийся на половину комнаты Дибни кивнул.

\- Потом договорим, - шепнул Барри.

\- Все за стол! - скомандовал Джо.

В дверь позвонили.

\- Кто это может быть? - спросила Кейтлин.  
\- Надеешься, что твой новый друг телепат передумал и решил прийти? - подмигнула Айрис.  
\- Я открою! - Дибни схватил бокал правой рукой, пока его левая прошмыгнула между людьми в коридор.

Через минуту рука вернулась с перевязанной желтой ленточкой большой коробкой.  
Барри и Циско переглянулись.

\- Подарок для... - Дибни поднес к носу открытку, - Циско!

\- Что это? - Кейтлин подошла ближе.

Дибни развернул открытку и прочитал вслух.

_"Дорогой Циско! Рождество и Новый Год - лучшее время таймлайна, которое по традиции, в которую я раньше не верил, принято проводить в кругу семьи. Я хотел бы встретить эти праздники с человеком, который стал для меня семьей больше, чем ею когда-либо была моя генно-биологическая семья. Но из-за досадного недоразумения в одной из параллельных вселенных, не уверен, что ты этого захочешь. Может, в следующее Рождество?_  
P.S. Надеюсь, что эти 2018 берлинских пончика станут первым шагом к нашему будущему примирению.  
P.P.S. Не отдавай все Барри. Он уже съел МНОГО.  
Э.Т., человек, которого ты научил ценить семью, дружбу, верность и другие бесполезные вещи". 

Все взгляды обратились на замершего у стола адресата.

\- Э-ээ, - Циско почесал затылок. - Я все объясню после праздников. Окей?


	28. 4.10.К.Ф., любовью...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первую Киллер Фрост в комиксах звали Кристал Фрост. Имя профессора я изменила (в комиксе Мартин Штайн).  
> В главе поднимается тема суицида. Не читайте, если это вас нервирует или пугает.

\- Кейтлин, - Циско медленно отступал, не выпуская белокурую злодейку из вида, - тебе надо успокоиться.

\- Я не Кейтлин! - ледяной кинжал просвистел над головой Циско.

\- Подумай о милых маленьких щеночках, которые могут пострадать... Ты же любишь щенков? - Циско покосился на скорчившегося за столом Дибни. - Ты говорила, у тебя в детстве был щенок...

Второй кинжал врезался в стену рядом с Циско, стена затрещала, покрываясь ледяной коркой.

\- У меня никогда не было собаки, - прорычала Киллер Фрост. - Я ненавижу собак.

\- Циско, это не работает! - крикнул Ральф.

Голубые глаза Убийцы нашли Дибни, и без того не тропическая температура в СтарЛабс упала градусов на двадцать.

\- Больше чем собак, я ненавижу только лживых, подлых мужчин, - прошипела Фрост.

Стол, за которым прятался Ральф, обратился в глыбу льда и раскололся на части. Дибни вскочил, поднял руки.

\- Согласен на все 100%, - Дибни улыбнулся посиневшими от холода губами. - Но я не такой, честное слово. Как насчет горячей чашки кофе в Джиттерс? Я плачу.

Киллер Фрост наклонила голову вбок, разглядывая его.

\- Тебе нравится Кейтлин, не так ли? - спросила Фрост.  
\- Ну, если ты спросила...  
\- Хочешь поцеловать ее?

Циско за его спиной издал придушенный звук и замотал головой.

\- Может быть, - Ральф отступал, не переставая улыбаться. - Позже. Я, знаешь ли, не из тех парней, которые целуются на первом свидании.

\- Неужели ты откажешь девушке? - промурлыкала Фрост. Ледяные руки легли на его плечи, морозное дыхание опалило губы. - Зови меня Кристал.

ВЖУХ! - вайб-энергия ударила Киллер Фрост в спину, протащила по полу и вмазала в стену.

\- Ну, чего примерз! - Циско одной рукой открыл портал, второй схватил Дибни за плечо.

\- Может, в другой раз! - крикнул Ральф из портала.

*

\- Фуф! - Дибни тряхнул головой. - Кто бы подумал, что холодная девушка может быть такой горячей. - Он огляделся. - Где мы?

\- У меня дома.

Циско носился по квартире, сбрасывая коробки из-под пиццы на пол, сдвигая мебель и подключая технику.

Дибни покрутил носом.  
\- А я то думал, у меня бардак.

Циско водрузил на стол ноутбук.

\- Я здесь почти не живу. - Циско провел рукой по волосам, открыл ноутбук.

Дибни сел на диван, вытащил из под подушки черный лифчик на косточках.

\- Это Кейтлин, - бросил Циско. - Наверное, забыла, когда в последний раз ночевала тут.

\- Да я понял, что он не твой, - Ральф ухмыльнулся. - Размер не тот. В смысле. Лифчик Кейтлин???

\- Ничего такого, - Циско придвинул стул, застучал по клавиатуре. - Мы друзья.

\- Это так теперь называется?

\- Это всегда так называлось. Просто друзья. 

Дибни повертел лифчик в руках, сунул обратно под подушку. Встал.

\- Что ты делаешь? - Ральф подошел.

\- Ага. Вот оно! - сказал Циско.

\- Красотка, - Дибни кивнул на экран. - С ней вы тоже друзья?

\- Не мешай.

\- Я бы не отказался взять телефончик этой блондинки.

\- М-мм. Не получится. - Циско вывел на экран текст. - "Кристал Фрост".

\- Фрост? - Ральф поднял бровь так высоко, что она уползла на затылок. Он всмотрелся в лицо платиновой блондинки с льдистыми глазами.

\- Помнишь, она назвала себя Кристал?

\- Кто? Кейтлин?

\- Киллер Фрост. Злая сестра близнец нашей Кейт. - Циско поднял голову. - Диссоциативное расстройство личности возникает как результат стресса и неспособности принять травмирующую ситуацию. Оно не связано с мета-способностями.

\- Чего-чего...

\- Я разговаривал Джулианом. Ты не представляешь, как дорого обходится звонок в Англию.

\- Стоп. Джулиан...

\- Джулиан Альберт, в узких кругах известный как Доктор Алхимия.

\- Я хотел сказать, бывший Кейтлин.

\- С его слов, раздвоение личности у него началось после смерти сестры. Задолго до встречи с Савитаром.

\- То есть Барри Алленом.

\- Это его другая личность.

\- Окей... - Дибни почесал затылок левым плечом. - Один вопрос. Это заразно?

Циско странно посмотрел на него.  
\- У меня нет раздвоения личности.

\- Уверен?

\- Только галлюцинации время от времени. Не отклоняйся от темы! Мы говорим о том, что происходит с Кейтлин.

\- Да-да. И к этому имеет отношение роскошная блонда, телефон который ты не можешь мне дать... - Дибни вчитался в текст на экране. - Потому, что она умерла 12 лет назад???

\- Покончила с собой. Заперлась в низкотемпературной камере с образцами вирусов и замерзла насмерть.

\- Брр. Причем здесь Кейтлин?

Циско нажал клавишу и развернул ноутбук.

\- Вау, Кейти такая милашка.

На фотографии пара девушек стояли в обнимку, широко улыбаясь в камеру. Одинаковые футболки с надписью KILLERS forever!!! делали их похожими на сестер, несмотря на внешнее несходство.

\- Это фотография с концерта группы Killers, - сказал Циско. - Им здесь по двадцать. Через год Кристал убила себя. Кейтлин тяжело переживала смерть подруги. За несколько лет до этого она потеряла отца.

\- У, бедняжка Кейтлин... - Дибни встрепенулся. - Я понял!  
Ты намекаешь, чтобы вернуть Кейтлин, требуется героический мужчина, который растопит заледеневшее сердце Киллер Фрост. - Дибни поправил несуществующий галстук-бабочку. - Агент Дибни готов рискнуть. Когда начинать?

Циско закатил глаза.

\- Я хочу сказать, что другая личность Кейтлин это Кристал, и она появилась раньше, чем Киллер Фрост получила силы. Приговор Барри пробудил воспоминания о других потерях и усилил Киллер Фрост. Фрост - это защита Кейтлин от внешнего мира. Что случится, если Кейтлин решит, что мир слишком жесток и она не справляется с его проблемами?

Дибни опустил руки.  
\- Кейтлин исчезнет и останется только Фрост. Что будем делать?

\- Киллер Фрост считает себя Кристал. Значит, причины ее гнева лежат в прошлом Кристал. Мы должны узнать, почему Кристал решила покончить с собой.

\- И лучше сделать это побыстрее, - Ральф кивнул в сторону работающего в углу телевизора.

\- Прибавь звук, - сказал Циско.

Рука Дибни вытянулась на три метра. Голос ведущего новостей заполнил комнату.

Жгучий брюнет в сером костюме сдвинул брови и заговорил в микрофон.

"Я веду прямой репортаж с территории университетского городка. Полчаса назад свидетели позвонили в 911 и сообщили, что на университет напала женщина. Точных сведений пока нет, но факты свидетельствуют, что мы имеем дело с атакой одного из так называемых мета-людей".

\- Да что ты говоришь, - пробормотал Циско. - Вот прям никак бы не догадался...

Фонтан за спиной журналиста превратился в ледяной купол, деревья и скамейки казались вырезанными изо льда скульптурами.

"Напавшая на университет женщина озвучила свои требования".

Камера переключилась на крупный план. Лицо Киллер Фрост с развевающимися белыми волосами заполнило экран.

\- Найдите Джеймса Мартинса или я сотру Централ-сити с лица планеты! - прорычала Фрост.

\- Да уж, Барри бы нам здесь сейчас не помешал, - протянул Дибни.

\- Хорошо, что я успел передать Барри микро-рацию в куске мыла, - сказал Циско.

*

_Это же самое время, тюрьма Айрон Хайтс_

Барри окинул взглядом окружившую его в душевой толпу и крепче прижал к себе полотенце.

\- Послушайте, - как можно дружелюбнее заговорил Барри. - Мне не нужны неприятности.

По рядам уголовников пробежал смех. Барри посмотрел в видеокамеру под потолком. Взгляды, которыми преступники окидывали его, начинали действовать ему на нервы.

Его толкнули. Барри стиснул зубы, но устоял, хоть и выронил часть вещей.

\- Эй, Аллен, смотри, ты уронил мыло, - бритоголовый тип в татуировках подмигнул приятелям, те расхохотались.

Кусок белого как пластмасса мыла соскользнул в воду, пустил искру и задымился.

\- Вот же черт, - пробормотал Барри.

*

\- Не отвечает, - Циско вздохнул.  
\- Может, у них там обед? - предположил Дибни  
Циско пожал плечами.  
\- Придется идти самим.  
Дибни вынул из кармана костюм.

*

\- По крайней мере, не пришлось долго искать, - Дибни кивнул на верхний этаж третьего по счету корпуса, окна которого закрывали похожие на трехметровые сталактиты сосульки.

Циско сверился с наручным компьютером.  
\- Это факультет микробиологии.

Дибни нахмурился.  
\- Я думал, Кейтлин закончила медицинский.

\- Кейтлин, да. - Циско поднял руку, ударом вайб-излучения вынес двери вместе с толстым слоем льда на них. - Кристал Фрост училась на микробиолога.

\- Дай угадаю. Ее преподавателя звали Джеймс Мартинс.

Они зашли внутрь.

\- Я помню своего сержанта в полицейской академии, - сказал Дибни. - Лет пять после окончания мечтал врезать ему. Куча народа имеет проблемы с учителями. Но самоубийство из-за плохих отметок?

Лед хрустел под ногами, голоса отдавались в пустых коридорах.  
Циско сделал Ральфу знак остановиться, прислушался.

 

\- К-кто вы? - мужской голос дрожал.  
\- Джеймс... Джеймс... - в голосе Киллер Фрост холод и издевка. - Ты так быстро забыл свою любимую студентку? Хотя, прошло столько времени... Сколько молоденьких дурочек было после меня?  
\- Кристал??? Не может быть! Ты умерла!

В коридоре, Циско с Дибни переглянулись.  
\- Не думаю, что она хочет отомстить за плохие отметки, - шепотом сказал Циско. - По моей команде... раз, два...

Услышав за спиной грохот, Киллер Фрост обернулась, роняя синего от холода, но живого Джеймса.

\- Вечно вы не вовремя, - Киллер Фрост оскалилась. - Как насчет, вы подождете пять минут в коридоре? Обещаю, потом верну вашу Кейтлин. В целости и сохранности.

\- Прости, Кристал, - перчатка Циско завибрировала. - Но как раз ради Кейтлин, я не могу позволить тебе стать убийцей.

\- Ты ничего не знаешь, - прошипела Фрост.

\- Я знаю, что вы с Кейтлин были лучшими подругами. Если ты сейчас убьешь этого человека, Киллер Фрост уже никогда не сможет быть свободной. И Кейтлин тоже. Ты правда хочешь так с ней поступить?

Голубые глаза на секунду потемнели, посветлели, снова стали карими. Киллер Фрост покачнулась и зажмурилась.

Кейтлин Сноу открыла глаза, заморгала.  
\- Ребята?

\- Слава Богу! - дружно выдохнули Циско с Дибни.

\- Какого черта здесь происходит? - Джеймс Мартинс встал, стряхнул с одежды лед. - Кто эта женщина?!

Кейтлин нахмурилась, повернулась, и с размаха влепила ему пощечину.  
Виновато посмотрела на Циско.

\- Уверен, он это заслужил, - сказал Дибни.

*

\- Я не буду обращаться в полицию, но вы должны пообещать, что ни слова из нашего разговора не дойдет до моей жены.  
Мартинс покосился на стоящую у окна Кейтлин, та промолчала.

Ральф хмыкнул. Циско кивнул и скрестил на груди руки.

Мартинс провел рукой по начинающей редеть светлой шевелюре, блеклые глаза с беспокойством перебегали с лица на лицо.

\- Поймите, это было так давно. Я проявил неосторожность, но я не злодей.

Циско покосился на Кейтлин, но девушка продолжала смотреть в окно. Казалось, ей нет дела до слов Мартинса. Только напряженная линия плеч подсказывала, что это не так.

\- Мужик, зачем столько слов? - вмешался Дибни. - У тебя был роман со студенткой, ты был женат, конец истории.

\- Я никогда не обманывал Кристал, - Мартинс посмотрел в спину Кейтлин. - С самого начала я дал понять, что это не может стать чем-то серьезным. Я думал, что она все понимает и согласна.

\- Но Кристал считала иначе, - пробормотал Циско.

\- Она ревновала меня, - Мартинс пожал плечами. - Устраивала сцены при коллегах. Честно говоря, в другой ситуации я бы предпочел избавиться от нее и взять другую лаборантку. К сожалению, на то, чтобы ввести нового человека в суть исследования, ушло бы слишком много времени. При всех недостатках, Кристал была довольно умна. Я поговорил с ней. Мне казалось, она все поняла. А через неделю устроила это! Вы хоть представляете, сколько проблем у меня было из-за ее смерти?

Циско сжал кулаки.

\- Чувак, - Дибни качнул головой. - Я сам не ангел, но в конкурсе на самого мерзкого подонка с твоим участием, у меня бы не было шанса.

\- Что это было за исследование? - спросила Кейтлин.

Джеймс покосился на нее, сглотнул.

\- Повышение выносливости к сверхнизким температурам сложных организмов при помощи вирусов, найденных в условиях Антарктиды.

Ральф с Циско переглянулись. Кейтлин кивнула.

\- У вас остались ее вещи? - спросила Кейтлин. - Если не возражаете, я хотела бы их забрать.

*

\- Что делать будем? - шепотом спросил Дибни. - Она молчит с тех пор, как мы вернулись в СтарЛабс.

Циско посмотрел на Кейтлин, уже с полчаса зависшую с фотографией в руках. Эта была та самая фотография юных Кейтлин и Кристал в футболках Killers.

Наконец, к его облегчению, она отложила фото и вернулась к изучению содержимого принесенной из университета коробки.

Толстые блокноты, стопка книг по микробиологии, зеркальце, щетка для волос и микроскоп без подставки - уже лежали на столе аккуратными кучками.  
Из черного бархатного кошелька Кейтлин достала помаду, открыла.

Со своего места Циско заметил, помада синяя.

\- Как-то я внезапно проголодался, - громко сказал Дибни. - Может, сходим в "Большое Брюхо"? Я бы съел бургер или пять.

Кейтлин закрыла помаду, убрала кошелек, и вынула со дна коробки СД-диск.

\- Ну или хоть кофе попьем? - не унимался Ральф. - У меня что-то в горле пересохло.

Кейтлин вскочила и бросилась к ноутбуку.  
\- Нет привода, - она огляделась. - Циско, мне срочно нужен СД-привод.

\- А чего сразу не дозатор для перфокарт, - проворчал Циско, но полез в ящик под столом.

\- Что это? - голова Дибни вынырнула из-за ее плеча. Он прочел надпись синим фломастером на диске: killers. - Музыка? Не проще в iTunes поискать?

Циско вынырнул с пыльной коробочкой в руках.  
\- Внешний привод. Знал, что не успел выкинуть!

В папке на диске оказались несколько файлов с названиями песен.

\- Вот, - сказала Кейтлин. - Frost&Snow. У "Киллерс" нет такой песни.

Циско кликнул файл.

 _Привет, подруга..._  
\- видео пережато так, что лицо девушки на экране напоминает мозаику из разноцветных кубиков.  
 _Если ты смотришь это сейчас, я..."_  
\- блондинка на видео сложила руки на груди и закрыла глаза. Почти немедленно она открыла глаза и рассмеялась.

Кейтлин резко ударила "пробел", видео остановилось на паузе.

\- Кейт, - тихо сказал Циско. - Я знаю, как трудно принять смерть близкого человека, но...  
\- Кристал не покончила с собой и я это докажу.  
Мужчины переглянулись.  
\- Вы не знали ее. Она бы не стала убивать себя.  
Дибни вздохнул.  
\- И уж точно она не стала бы записывать такое видео для меня.  
Циско бросил взгляд на экран.  
\- Если ты хочешь посмотреть без свидетелей...  
\- Нет. Останетесь. После ее смерти меня больше всего злили люди, которые говорили, что ожидали чего-то подобного. Мы были лучшими подругами. Если бы ей было настолько плохо, она бы пришла ко мне. Я знаю это.

Дибни посмотрел на Циско. Тот пожал плечами.  
Кейтлин нажала пробел.

Девушка на экране закончила смеяться, откинула с лица белые волосы.

 _Напугала тебя? Ха! Не бойся, я еще всех переживу! Ну, если завтра все пройдет, как я думаю..._  
Кристал посмотрела в камеру.  
 _Кейтлин, ты первая кому я это рассказываю. Я на пороге открытия, которое перевернет современную науку!_  
Кристал замолчала, прислушалась к чему-то за кадром. Брезгливо поморщилась.  
 _Джеймс. Трусливый осел. Поверить не могу, что была в него влюблена. Если бы не проект, я бы ушла с факультета._  
Кристал сжала руку на столе в кулак, глаза заледенели.  
 _Этот проект такой же мой как и его, если не больше. Я делала все расчеты! Это была моя идея использовать вирус для дестабилизации ДНК! Без меня он еще лет 10 топтался бы на месте! И, внезапно, он ведет себя, будто я два года только мыла пробирки! Будто я никто! Я ему докажу_ , - прошипела Фрост. - _Я всем докажу._  
Кристал медленно разжала кулак, вздохнула.  
 _Поэтому я не рассказала тебе раньше. Я знаю, ты бы попыталась отговорить меня. Кейтлин, я понимаю опасность, я не самоубийца. Но я должна это сделать. Сейчас. Пока Джеймс не вышвырнул меня из лаборатории._  
Она улыбнулась.  
 _Эй, зато, когда я получу Нобелевку за мое открытие - сможем поехать на концерт Killers в мае в Нью-Йорк._  
Кристал опустила голову, волосы упали, пряча лицо.  
 _Но если я все же ошиблась, если я..._ \- голубые глаза с экрана заглянули в карие глаза Кейтлин напротив. - _Ты не виновата._ \- Девушка на экране улыбнулась и потянулась к компьютеру. - _Я верю в успех, но, на всякий случай говорю это: Ты была лучшей подругой, какую только может пожелать асоциальная "сумасшедшая ученая" вроде меня. Прощай, Кейт._

Экран потемнел. Видео закончилось.

* * *

\- Вот ты где, - Ральф вынырнул из-за колонны, огляделся, и подтянул оставшиеся части тела с нижних этажей.

Кейтлин повернулась, встав спиной к большому обзорному окну. Ночной Централ-сити подмигивал огоньками в черноте.

\- Новости от Барри? - спросила она.

\- Джо говорил с ним. Оказывается, он утопил передатчик в душевой. Циско делает новый, в виде карточной колоды.

Кейтлин кивнула, ее взгляд скользнул в пустое пространство за его спиной.

\- Здесь должны были сделать планетарий и учебный класс для детей, где им бы рассказывали о современной науке и ее значении для будущего, - сказала она. - Я лично принесла план строительства доктору Уэллсу и он подписал не глядя. - Она усмехнулась. - Какой, наверное, глупой, я ему казалась.

Она посмотрела на Ральфа.

\- Скажи честно, что ты думаешь обо мне? Я действительно такая наивная, что не способна рассмотреть зло у себя под носом?

Ее тон был легким, но боль и напряжение в лице подсказали Ральфу, что шуточный ответ не подойдет.

\- Я думаю, - осторожно начал он, - ты очень умная, внимательная и добрая. Я каждый день вижу, как ты взаимодействуешь с парнями из команды Флэша и, признаю, иногда завидую тому, как вы поддерживаете друг друга. Но поговорка "Чужая душа - потемки" существует не просто так.

Дибни приблизился, заглянул в окно через ее плечо.

\- Твоя подруга была взрослым человеком. Никто кроме нее самой не несет ответственности за принятые решения.

Вывеска "ДЖИТТЕРС" зажглась через дорогу.

Кейтлин медленно кивнула.  
\- После ее смерти не проходило недели, чтобы я не подумала о Кристал. Когда Уэллс... Тоун взял меня на работу, моя первая мысль была "Кристал бы понравилось работать в СтарЛабс". - Кейтлин пальцем смахнула слезу, улыбнулась. - Я просмотрела некоторые из ее записей. Она была гением. Это могло сработать. Единственное, чего она не знала - воздействие темной материи на возникновение новых мутаций. Если бы она немного подождала...

\- Команде Флэша пришлось бы иметь дело с совсем другой Киллер Фрост, - сказал Дибни.

Кейтлин улыбнулась.  
\- Мы бы с ней не справились. Поверь.

\- Поверю на слово. - Дибни бросил взгляд в окно. - Как насчет по чашке кофе?

\- Извини, я... - Кейтлин отвернулась. - Мне сейчас не очень хочется быть на публике.

\- И не надо! - рука Дибни втянулась, удерживая два стаканчика с надписью "КиллерФрост, двойн".

Кейтлин подняла бровь.

\- Я хоть и не спидстер, но тоже кое-что умею.

Он протянул ей стаканчик. Она взяла кофе. Их пальцы коснулись друг друга и задержались.

\- Я только что вспомнила, - Кейтлин сделала глоток, улыбнулась лукаво. - Я обещала тебе поцелуй.

Дибни заморгал. Кейтлин приподнялась на цыпочки и прикоснулась губами к его щеке.  
\- Спасибо за кофе, - прошептала девушка и прошла мимо.

Дибни дотронулся до своей щеки. Уловил легкий аромат кофе и холода.

\- Вау, - прошептал он, тряхнул головой, и бросился догонять ее.


	29. 4.11.Бэтмен, которого мы заслужили

Трюкач с сомнением посмотрел на Дибни, повернулся к матери.  
\- Ма, у меня чет в глазах все чернеет.

Прикол захихикала, чмокнула сына в подставленную щеку.  
\- Малыш, с тобой все в полном порядке. Человек Жевательная Резинка неправильно постирал свой костюм. Я много раз говорила: не смешивай светлое с темным!

\- Э-ээ, вообще-то это мой новый костюм, - Дибни покосился на край здания, на крыше которого они стоял. - И я - Человек Тянучка.

Злодеи переглянулись и дружно расхохотались.

\- Циско, ты это слышал? Мне срочно нужно имя. А то злодеи смеются.

"Они сумасшедшие, поэтому смеются, - ответил Циско. - И вообще, чем тебе не нравится Удлиняющийся Человек?"

\- Тем, что никто нафиг не будет так меня называть?

 

Женщина репортер подскочила к нему, сунула микрофон в нос.  
\- Человек Резинка, что вы хотели бы сказать жителям Централ-сити?

\- Для начала, перестаньте называть меня Резинкой. Звучит, как будто меня только что вытащили из трусов... Хотя, зависит от того, кто меня из них вытащил, - Дибни подмигнул журналистке.  
Женщина закатила глаза.

Трюкач нахмурился, недовольный оказываемым не ему вниманием.  
\- Мам, они про нас забыли.  
\- Значит, пора о себе напомнить! - Прикол хихикнула и вынула из пестрой сумочки бомбу.

"Ральф! - крикнул Циско в наушнике. - Бомба!"

Репортерша взвизгнула и развернулась к оператору:  
\- Ты это снимаешь?!

\- Ловлю! Ловлю! - Дибни растянулся, укрывая собой журналистку.

"Нет! - крикнул Циско. - Не трогай бомбу! Прыгай!"  
\- Что?  
"Хватай журналистов и прыгай! Поверь мне!"

Ральф послушался его и прыгнул.

Женщина вцепилась в него ногтями, видеооператор разразился отборным матом, почему-то на идише.

С громким ШШЫРР угольно-черный костюм распластался и вытянулся как гигантские крылья.

"Новая фича, - проурчал голос Циско в наушниках. - Вставил в последний момент".

\- Аааааа! - Ральф закричал и замахал руками-крыльями. - Я лечу! Я лечу как летучая мышь! Я человек летучая мышь! Я Бэт Мен. Я БЭТМЕН!!!!!

* * *

_Тем временем; Готэм, поместье Брюса Уэйна_

Альфред поставил поднос на тумбочку, огляделся.

Все свободное пространство между телевизором и кроватью занимали рисунки, тщательно выполненные, и изображающие костюм с ушастой маской в разных ракурсах.

Послышался хруст, мимо дворецкого пролетел шар из скомканной бумаги.

\- Мистер Брюс.

Второй шар последовал за первым. Альфред с достоинством уклонился от бумажного снаряда, кашлянул.

\- Я не хочу завтракать, Альфред, - темноволосый юноша схватил новый лист бумаги.  
Глаза наследника Уэйнов остановились на экране телевизора в углу.

\- А, они снова показывают этого забавного "Бэтмена", - пробормотал Альфред. - Похоже, он нравится публике.

\- Герой не должен быть забавным, - процедил Уэйн. - Он должен внушать преступникам ужас, а не вызвать смех!

\- Алый бегун тоже был довольно дружелюбным, - напомнил Альфред. - Возможно, это особенность героев Централ-сити.

Брюс скрипнул зубами и порвал эскиз.

\- Я не таким героем хотел стать. - Он с отвращением кивнул на экран, где парящий над городом человек в безразмерном черном трико кричал  
"Я БЭТМЕН! Я БЭТМЕН!"

\- Гм. Позволю себе сказать, ваш костюм, если вы все же решите стать героем, совершенно не похож на этот... 

\- Балахон, - Уэйн фыркнул. - Разумеется. Это не изменит факт, что я теперь не смогу назваться Бэтменом, и не вызвать ассоциации с этим шутом.

\- Может, другое имя? - предложил Альфред.

\- Нет, - Брюс покачал головой. - Ты же знаешь, какое символическое значение эти существа имеют для меня. Другое не подойдет.

\- Мда, я помню, как вы боялись засыпать без света после того, как в вашу спальню залетела маленькая летучая мышка...

\- Она была большая. И я не боялся.

\- Вы упросили поставить на все окна ультразвуковую защиту от летунов. Сколько мертвых ласточек я закопал в саду...

\- Я. Не. Боялся. Но даже если я немного боялся в очень раннем детстве...

\- Вам было 16.

\- Я преодолел свой страх. В том и смысл! В преодолении себя! Только так можно стать героем! Чем это можно заменить!?

\- Хм... - Альфред побарабанил по краю подноса, пожал плечами. - Я сейчас вспоминаю... вы еще боялись пылесоса.

Уэйн уставился на него.


	30. 4.12.Это Не Кино

Великан огляделся, неверящими глазами рассматривая пейзаж, который всего неделю назад он видел в передаче Нэшнл Географик.

По телеку в это время крутили трансляцию с СуперКубка, но надзиратель Вульф переключил на Географик, и с садистской улыбкой прохаживался между недовольными заключенным - наверняка в надежде отправить самых недовольных в одиночку.

Великан был не против. Рев толпы на трибунах и выкрики комментаторов навевали ностальгию по тому, чего в его жизни уже никогда не будет. К тому же, картинка была красивой и где-то даже успокаивающей.

Совсем не удивительно, что, когда сын Генри Аллена спросил, куда бы ему хотелось отправиться после освобождения, Великан брякнул первое, что пришло в голову.

Оказалось, сын не унаследовал от отца чувство юмора.

Великан прочитал и скомкал записку. Порылся в карманах в слабой надежде, что герою Централ-сити хватило ума снабдить беглеца деньгами и документами прежде, чем забросить на другой конец света.

Вздохнул.

\- Этот парень идиот. Хорошо, что не попросил отправить меня в заповедник горилл в Конго.

Солнце припекало нещадно. Великан смахнул пот и поплелся в сторону самого высокого здания.

Если повезет, найдется говорящий по-английски человек, который может связаться с американским посольством и объяснить ситуацию.

Он как раз прикидывал, сколько ему накинут за побег, когда услышал за спиной окрик.

Великан медленно повернулся.

Два десятка китайцев в военной форме направили на него ружья.

\- Хэлло? Я американец! Вы говорите по-английски?

Китаец впереди снова что-то крикнул.

\- Я не понимаю! - крикнул Великан.

Китайцы закричали разом, щелкнули затворы, пули ударили землю рядом с ним.

\- Чтоб тебя, Аллен! - Великан развернулся и побежал.

Первая пуля вгрызлась в левую лодыжку. Он закричал, но устоял на ногах. 

Ругаясь и хромая, сделал еще шаг. 

Вторая пуля разорвала легкое, рот немедленно наполнился кровью. 

Третья вошла в позвоночник. 

Четвертая и пятая попали в голову.

*

Он был еще жив, когда китайские пограничники окружили его, продолжая выкрикивать на незнакомом ему языке.

Из разжавшейся руки выпала смятая бумажка.

Гаснущее сознание успело поймать фразу, написанную крупным почерком:  
ИНОГДА В ЖИЗНИ БЫВАЕТ КАК В КИНО

Но, чаще всего, не бывает.


	31. 4.14.Ах, Мурка!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: грубый юмор на деликатную тему))

\- Привет, - Циско швырнул пакет из Джиттерс на стол и прошел к кофемашине.

Кейтлин с Барри переглянулись.

\- Почему ты здесь? - Барри вытащил из пакета сахарный пончик.

\- Ты, что, оставил Ральфа одного? - нахмурилась Кейтлин.

Циско набрал на панели "двойной эспрессо", дождался, когда машина заурчит, и повернулся к друзьям.

\- Все в порядке. С ним сейчас Джо.

\- Джо? - Кейтлин посмотрела на Барри. - Ты уверен...

\- Что он может защитить Ральфа от ДеВо? - Циско взял чашку, сделал щедрый глоток. - Мы все знаем, что, если этот психо транс явится, никто из нас не сможет защитить от него Дибни. Так что Джо там больше для моральной поддержки. И в качестве собутыльника.

\- Ральф пьет? - озабоченно спросил Барри.

Циско пожал плечами.  
\- Как верблюд после трех недель в пустыне. Если бы верблюды пили Wild Turkey, разумеется. - Циско с наслаждением допил кофе, поставил чашку.

\- Бедняга, - сказал Барри, доедая последний пончик. - Он так переживает из-за смерти Иззи.

\- Хмм, - Циско заглянул в опустевший пакет, нахмурился. - Я бы не сказал. Всю ночь эсэмэсил своей бывшей.

\- Он не говорил, что с кем-то встречается, - сказала Кейтлин. - Кто она?

\- Без понятия. - Циско пожал плечами. - Но они вроде бы не очень хорошо расстались...

* * *

Мощное сопрано гремело, вибрируя, отдаваясь от белоснежных стен тайной лаборатории:

Прибыла в Одессу банда из Амура,  
В банде были урки, шулера-аа.  
Банда занималась темными делами,  
И за ней следила Губ-чека.

Ах, Мурка! Ты мой Мурченочек!  
Ах, Мурка! Ты мой котеночек!

Раз пошли на дело, выпить захотелось,  
Мы зашли в шикарный рес-торан.  
Там сидела Мурка в ко-жа-ной тужурке,  
А из-под полы торчал наган.

 

Женщина с лицом Иззи Боуэн щелкнула пальцами, музыка стихла.

\- М-мм, - сказала Марлиз и, после небольшой паузы, захлопала в ладоши. - Это было...

\- Гениально. Я знаю. - Новейшая инкарнация ДеВо небрежно смахнула капельки пота со лба, взяла стакан с водой со столика рядом с аудиосистемой. - Джонни Кэш умер бы от зависти, если б не был мертв уже лет 15. - Иззи-Клиффорд покачнулась, схватилась за край стола.

\- Клиффорд! - Марлиз подхватила мужа за локоть.

\- Я в порядке. К новому телу надо привыкнуть.

Марлиз нахмурилась, кончиками пальцев коснулась влажного лба.  
\- У тебя температура!

\- Я же сказал, - он отвел ее руку, - я в по...

Пронзительная трель ворвалась в разговор супругов. Клиффорд вытянул из кармана юбки айфон, посмотрел на жену.  
\- Это не мой.

Марлиз уставилась в ворох мятой одежды в углу.  
\- Это телефон Иззи Боуэн. - Марлиз нахмурилась. - Кто ей может звонить?

Клиффорд поморщился.  
\- Скажи, меня нет дома.

\- Алло? - осторожно спросила Марлиз, вздрогнула и посмотрела на мужа. - Это Ральф Дибни.

\- Знаю, - ДеВо тяжело вздохнул и помассировал виски.

\- Он хочет говорить с... тобой, как я понимаю.

Клиффорд-Иззи театрально закатила глаза, наполнила стакан водой из бутылки.  
\- Включи громкую связь. Нет желания выслушивать пьяный лепет с близкого расстояния.

Динамик розового китайфона хлюпнул и разродился треском.

_Как узнала, что я пил? - Дибни хихикнул. - Новая суперсила?_

\- Чего тебе, Резиновый Человек? - ДеВо поднес стакан ко рту.

_Ткс-ткс, ночью ты меня по-другому называла._

Марлиз перевела взгляд с телефона на мужа и обратно. Между бровей пролегла аккуратная складка. 

\- Дибни, я знал, что ты идиот, но недооценил размеры тупости. Ты хотя бы понимаешь, с кем разговариваешь? 

_С размерами у меня все в порядке. - Дибни хохотнул, и добавил неожиданно трезвым голосом: - Я говорю с уродом, который убил и забрал тело моей подруги._

\- Вот как? - Клиффорд улыбнулся, пальцы в ярком маникюре коснулись накрашенных губ. - Не знал, что одна единственная ночь так много значила для тебя.  
Он отвернулся и сделал глоток из стакана, не замечая взгляд жены. 

Дибни грязно выругался. Из динамиков мобильного донеслось звяканье стекла, булькающий звук. 

_Короче. - Дибни шумно рыгнул. - Ты козлина и извращенец, но я типа считаю долгом рассказать._

ДеВо сделал глоток, полюбовался на блики света в стеклянных гранях.  
\- О чем, Дибни? 

Ральф вздохнул.  
_Мой врач прислал результаты анализов на ЗППП... Сорри._

Несколько минут в помещении царила тишина. А затем ее взорвал звон выскользнувшего из рук стакана. 

_Для тебя это стало сюрпризом? Ха! Не такой уже ты умный!_

\- ТЫ! ЗАРАЗИЛ МЕНЯ! 

_Вообще-то, это была Иззи. И с кучей уголовников, по телам которых ты успел напрыгаться до нее, считай, тебе повезло с сифилисом._

\- Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ, УДЛИНЯЮЩИЙСЯ ЧЕЛОВЕК! - прорычал Мыслитель. 

_Гхм, - голос в динамике кашлянул. - В твоем нынешнем состоянии? Вряд ли._

\- То есть? - ДеВо смахнул со лба пот, мимолетно удивился, что он розовый. 

_Ускоренная деградация, так? Любая болезнь развивается в твоем теле в двадцать раз быстрее. Я не доктор, но думаю, болезнь дошла до мозга или скоро дойдет. Ты знаешь, что случится, если скопировать разрушающийся мозг в здоровый?_

\- Не знаю, - после долгой паузы сказал ДеВо. 

_Я тоже! - хохотнул Дибни._

\- Тебя это тоже касается, - Клиффорд сжал руку в кулак, с раздражением отметил трясущиеся пальцы. 

_А, не. Регенерация, как ты знаешь. Регенерация и восемь бутылок ржаного виски. К утру буду как новый. Ну, бывай. Мне еще полгорода обзвонить надо._

\- Пол...города? 

_Эй, это было до Иззи. А ты вообще человек женатый._

Клиффорд прослушал ровные гудки. 

\- Марлиз! - он огляделся. Поднял брошенный на столе планшет. 

ЗАЯВЛЕНИЕ О РАЗВОДЕ

\- поймали его глаза.

Дата, что характерно, трехмесячной давности.

Мыслитель нахмурился. Попытался вспомнить, когда последний раз добавлял наркотик в чай жены.  
\- Черт! - он пнул музустановку, и голос Иззи Боуэн - его собственный, заполнил пустоту:

Слушай, в чём же дело, что ж ты не имела,  
Разве я тебя не одевал?  
Кольца и браслеты, юбки и жакеты  
Разве я тебе не добывал?

Ты зашухарила всю нашу малину  
И за это пулю получай.  
Ах, Мурка, Здравствуй моя Мурка,  
Здравствуй, моя Мурка, и прощай!


End file.
